Truth in Music
by katiecav
Summary: A.U.Human - After years of toiling away Bella and her band mates get their big break. When Bella met Edward they both felt sparks. In the hard world of Hollywood can they have a happily ever after? Full summary inside. Please Read and Review!
1. Summery and Author

Summery

Bella Swan had always had a simple existence. School, work, and her music. She no longer had any living family members and the band was all she had left. That is all she had and that was all she ever wanted. After years of toiling away her and her band mates get their big break with Volterra records. The famous and dashing Carlisle Cullen and his equally famous and dashing son Emmett take them under their wings, knowing that their band Twilight is the next big thing. They had made their big break. Soon enough the Cullens fall in love with the lovely shy girl from small town Washington, well all but one Cullen. Edward. When Bella met Edward they both felt sparks. But that only lasted until Edward opened his mouth. Edward Cullen left the music business in his past to move on to a life in the film, but was that what he really holds in his heart. Can this girl from Forks help him find out what it really is that he wants? More importantly in the hard world of Hollywood can they have a happily ever after? Especially when Edward's past comes back to haunt them.

Story Note:

A story like this has been floating around in my head for like forever. I have the first few chapters written. I was really inspired to write by the new Paramore CD Brand New Eyes. It's the freaking best. On that note. This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction that's a little out of character. Yes my Edward, and my Bella are different than the book in some ways, but alike in a lot of others. I hope you don't mind.

**Things I own:** one overused hp laptop, a dog named Jake, a new cell phone, a blue ipod nano, several new books from Meyer, a tiara, a magazine about the new moon movie, a worn out airplane blanket, a pillow shaped like a cow, a cat named snickers, 8 new pairs of socks, a new stick of eyeliner, a cowboy hat, a beta named Wolfgang

**Things I don't own: **Any characters or plot points in Twilight. If I did I wouldn't be writing stories like this that's for sure.

Author's Note:

Okay after this I will shut up I promise. I have almost finished the seventh chapter. So far I've had almost 100 views and that is amazing...but I still haven't had a single review. I don't know what people think, and I sorta do want to know. So drop a review in…it won't suck out your soul I promise. Because if I don't get any reviews I won't know what people are thinking, as far as I know there are a hundred people who think what I've written is a big pile of crap. So just let me know please.


	2. Discovered

BPOV

"Alice." I said to my best friend who ignored me completely. "Alice. You are driving me crazy here." I reached out and pushed her outstretched hand away from me. "I look fine. You look fine. Rose looks fine. Jazz looks fine. We all look fine. Breath!" I said shaking her shoulders slightly. Finally she relaxed.

I knew why she was nervous. This day could be big for us, huge, career making. I looked around the room at my friends surrounding me. We had been together for years now. Ever sense Alice laid her eyes on Jasper, she knew she was in love, and I as the best friend and "responsible" chaperone was dragged from one place to the other that was when I had met Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister. She was intimidating at first in all her blonde perfection, but we soon bonded over the fact that we found all the lovey-dovey crap completely hilarious. Now we were as close as sisters, which unfortunately left Jasper the lone man in this never ending sea of Estrogen. That was all when we were freshmen in High School. He was pretty good about it for the most part. In an effort to reclaim some man points Jazz had taken guitar lesions. Eventually Rose and I started going to. Alice was never one to be left out and started going to lessons to become a drummer, which was more than humorous, since she could barely see over the drum set, but she was a natural.

For years the four of us have been playing in a band that we started. It had started out as nothing really, just all of us goofing around showing off what we had learned, but then we got more serious about it. The only thing that was missing was the singer. I had made the drastic mistake of being caught singing one day before practice and I was elected to be the lead singer of the band, much to my dismay. I didn't think I was any good, but everyone insisted that I was perfect. I had never been the kind of person to crave attention, it wasn't my style. I didn't like being the center of attention, and being the lead singer in a band usually meant being the center of attention. I sighed and grumbled and finally turned in my guitar for a microphone.

We were always rehearsing, always practicing. Jasper was a bit of a perfectionist, and could pretty much be a slave driver. He had switched over to play the bass because he said it was much more mellow and his style, but that didn't stop him from driving us all crazy from time to time. By the time we were Juniors in high school we were a bona fide band. Rose on guitar, Jazz on the bass, Alice on drums and me singing, and we called ourselves twilight.

At the time it had just been a convenient name. We had been sitting in my backyard in Forks one day in the summer and we were talking about it. My other best friend Jake and some of his friends from the reservation were there with us, getting ready for a big bonfire party that night. We were talking about it, what we should name the band and it just hit me. It was a perfect name. Twilight. Calm but mysterious, not night but not day either. It fit us. And from that day on we had been known as Twilight.

Our first gig was our junior homecoming dance. I remembered that I was so nervous I was about to throw up. I had never sung in front of an audience before. I mean I had sung in front of my dad and Jake and some of the La Push kids but that was always in my garage, nothing like that. When it was our time I just went out and closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. It was awkward for a while. Quiet. I could feel the other kids staring at us, but as Alice counted us in I just focused on what I needed to do. I sang. And by the time we left the stage we had the entire place dancing.

We have come a long way since our days in high school. Alice and I were finishing up our undergraduate at U dub this year. For a while the band had to take a back seat while we got started in college but almost as soon as we stopped we started again. We just couldn't quit. It had been almost five years now sense that first gig and ever since then I had been taking piano lessons. I was proud to say that I was pretty good. My teacher told me that I was the best she had seen in a long time. I had also taken to composing and writing songs. It had become a sort of addiction. I loved it. I never felt so free or so proud when I finished a new song.

So was the craziness of our lives. Alice and I were still in school, and Jasper was working as a historian at the museum, while Rose had become a protégé at one of the best car shops in the state. On top of all that we played cover songs at a local bar at least once a week, we practiced as often as possible, and then we had been going to amateur night at The Sound every night playing some of our original stuff.

The Sound had a serious reputation. Once a year or so, it was sure that some amazing representative from a label would go to scope out new talent. We had hoped and prayed that one day we would be able to play for one of those representatives and tonight we had our chance. We were in the back room of the bar just touching up some things before we went on.

"I know Bella. I know. I'm just a little nervous. I mean this is huge. I mean big. Like 60% off at Sacks huge!" I shook my head at her but she didn't even pause. "What if I mess up or something? I've been having some problems with that one riff in _It Won't be Long_ in practice. What if I screw up the beat? I could ruin this huge…"

"Alice." Jasper interrupted her. Grabbing her face. "Honey. Breath." And she did. "It is going to be fine. You will be wonderful." And just like that Jazz had calmed an Alice meltdown. I glanced over at Rose who was looking at herself in the mirror and casually putting on more lip gloss.

I walked over to where she was standing and playfully bumped her with my hip. She smiled and bumped me back. "Are you ready for this Bells?" She asked.

"As ready as it's gonna get." I said leaning against the wall next to the mirror. "Who do you think it is out there?"

"No clue." She said shrugging. "Don't worry about it though. We're gonna rock like always." She said smiling and making a rock on sign. I couldn't help it I laughed out loud. "Alright. Lets rock!" She said throwing an arm over my shoulders and leading the way out the door toward the stage.

We got there with enough time to hear the end of the band ahead of us finish their set. I started my relaxing routine. Jumping up and down a little, as much as I could since Alice dressed me in heals today, shaking out my hands and relaxing my neck muscles. Finally I saw Angela the talent manager of the bar head back out on stage. I straightened up and was made myself ready to go out.

"Okay. Last but certainly not least we have some of our regulars. Ladies and Gentlemen welcome Bella Swan and Twilight!" She said and I smiled at the cheers that I heard. I knew that we had created something of a fan base at these things, it was nice to have someone that didn't really know you cheering for you, but of course it didn't hurt that I heard some very familiar yells from behind the bar where I knew Jake was. I couldn't help the smile that grew across my face. I took my spot at the microphone and Alice counted us in.

We played through our set flawlessly as I knew we would. We would all get nervous before, but once we were out there on stage there was no stopping us. I couldn't help but feel like on a high as I made my way down to the bar. The DJ had taken over the music, sense we were the last band of the night to play. I smiled as I leaned on the bar. "Hey!" I called at the giant back of the bartender.

He turned around with a smile. "There's my favorite girl!" He said placing my drink down in front of me.

"Did you already have this made?"

"I had a feeling you would be over to see me." He said laughing.

"Thanks Jake. What did you think?"

"Man you guys rocked it. I mean I'm probably a little prejudice, but if I had to say, I think you guys blew them all out of the water."

"I would have to agree." A strange voice said from next to me. I turned to see a taller blonde man standing there with a beer in his hand. To say he was good looking was an understatement, but he was also older and more distinguished looking. I had a vague feeling that I had seen his face before. Maybe he was a regular here to. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said extending his hand.

My mouth fell open. That's why he looked familiar, because he was Carlisle Cullen from Volterra Records. The Carlisle Cullen was standing there in front of me and all I was doing was standing there gaping at him. I finally managed to get my brain to communicate with my hand. I reached out to shake his. "Bella. Bella Swan."

"I know." He said smiling.

"Oh my god. Mr. Cullen. It's so fantastic to meet you." I gushed.

"Not as glad as I am to meet you Ms. Swan. I saw you out there today. I have to say your band as a lot of potential. I'd love to hear more. Do you happen to have a demo?"

"Oh God. Yes. Hold on. Jake!" I called his attention back to me.

"What's you need Bell?"

"My bag." I said and he handed it to me. I dug into it and dug out our demo CD. I handed him back my bag to stash back under the bar. "Here." I said smiling.

"You have some pull with the barkeep. Sounds like I need to keep you around." He laughed.

"Jake?" I asked jerking my thumb in his direction. "Yeah. The joys of being from a small town." I laughed with him.

"Who wrote the songs you sang tonight Ms. Swan?"

"Well…I suppose I did. If you asked the rest of the band they would say I wrote them, but it was really a group effort."

"You wrote them?" He asked impressed. At least I hoped it was impressed. "Well. Ms. Swan. Here's my card." He said handing me a small white piece of cardboard. "I'm going to listen to this tonight." He said holding up the CD. "And if it's as good as I think it's going to be I would be honored if we could maybe schedule a time when we could sit down and talk about possibly getting you signed."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"That would be…fantastic."

"Good. Then I'll talk to you soon Bella." And with that he left his beer on the counter and disappeared into the crowd. I was left there holding onto his card. Staring off into the direction he left in when the others found me.

"Bells?" Jazz tried to get my attention.

"Bella!" Rose tried. "What's going on?" I couldn't bring myself to speak yet I just looked at her in the eyes and held out the card that Carlisle had given me.

"You're freaking out because someone gave you their number?" She asked dumbfounded. "What was he like old? Ugly? Or was he like marri…" at that moment she looked down and saw the name on the card. He eyes got huge. And she looked back up at me. "Are you serious?" I shook my head yes. "Oh my god!" She yelled.

"Um…hello? Can you fill in the clueless over here." Alice interrupted our celebration.

"Carlisle Cullen." Was all I could say.

"What about him?" Alice pressed.

"He was here. He was here and he heard us. He was here and he heard us and he likes us. He asked for our demo. He wants to set up a meeting." I clarified.

"Are you for real? Carlisle Cullen. The head of Voterra?" I shook my head yes again and before I knew it I was swept up into a huge hug from Jasper. "We did it?" He asked mostly to himself.

"We did it." I said sinking back into the bar stool. "We did it." We had just been discovered


	3. You've Got A Deal

_BPOV-_

"Hello. We're here for a meeting with Carlisle Cullen?" Rosalie asked the lady at the front desk of the building.

"Name? The girl asked sizing Rosalie up."

"We're twilight." She said as sweetly as she could manage.

She checked the list and then looked up. "Right this way." She said getting up and walking down the hallway. We all followed behind her. Till we reached the end of the hall where she stopped to knock on the door. "Mr. Cullen. There are some _people_ to see you."

"Thank you Heidi" I heard him say. "Show them in please." She gestured for us to go in. I went in first sense I was the one that he would more or likely know my face better. "Ah. Bella. Welcome everyone. Please come in. Have a seat." He gestured to a set of couches in the far corner of his office. We went over as directed as Heidi left to attend to her desk once again.

"Mr. Cullen these are my band mates, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice." I said introducing my friends.

"A pleasure to meet all of you, but please call me Carlisle. Mr. Cullen makes me feel old." He said smiling and sinking into a chair. "I want to cut to the chaise if you'll allow me." He said matter of factly and I felt the need to vomit becoming more and more present. "I want to sign you." I had gone numb.

"You want to _what_?" Jasper asked.

"I want to sign you. Today if possible. We're looking for the next big thing here at Volterra. I had been searching all over the country but nothing I saw really struck me as the thing that I was looking for. I heard from a fellow producer that I should go check out The Sound when I came home and so that is what I did." He leaned forward in his chair. "When I saw you guys on stage it was amazing. I knew right then and there that you were what we needed here."

"Are you serious?" Rose managed to ask. Thank god someone was using their brain for more than going _oh my god_ repeatedly.

"I've only been absolutely sure of a few things Rosalie. The first was my wife, the second were my sons, and now this. I am 100% sure. I listened to your demo. You have what it takes if you're willing. I already have the contract right here." He said getting up and picking up a folder from his desk and coming back to where we were. He handed it into Alice's outstretched hand. "That's just contracting you to your freshman and possible sophomore CDs." Carlisle explained. "If things go well after we release a single, we'll talk about touring. Of course there will be some events to play at. Benefits and parties and promotional gigs and hopefully the Grammies…" We all were just waiting there watching as Alice read over the contract with a critical eye. Finally she looked up at us and smiled. She nodded ever so slightly. "So…what do you think?" Carlisle asked. "Are you interested?"

I looked around the band and saw all smiles and head nodding, evidently it was time for me to step up and be a leader. I stood up and stretched out my hand. "We'd love to Carlisle." He smiled hugely and grabbed my hand. It felt surreal as we put pen to paper. How could this all be happening so fast?

"We'd love to start you guys recording your album as soon as possible. So I'll set you up a meeting with the producer you'll be working with."

"Who will that be?"

"My son, Emmett. I assure you he's the best. Does tomorrow work for you all?" We all nodded affirmatively. "That's great. Just come with your equipment and we'll get you set up as soon as possible."

"What will we be doing at this meeting?" Alice chirped.

"Oh well…before we can start recording we are going to have to pick out the song list. Come up with fifteen or so songs to record that way we have some to choose from."

"Oh." Oh was her short reply.

"Well my dears. Welcome to Volterra. In a few days my wife and I would love to have you all over for a celebratory diner."

"That's very kind of you Carlisle." Rose said sweetly.

"It's no problem. I told you I have a feeling about you."

After a few more minutes of discussion we were back outside of the building and in Rose's BMW. "Are we clear?" I asked Alice.

"Yes." She said simply. There was a pause and the next second all three of us girls started screaming.

"Jesus! Girls. Some warning for the man in the car would help next time!" Jasper yelled when we had stopped. "I think I'm deaf!" He said shaking his head a little.

"Oh. Baby I'm sorry." Alice said leaning over to run a hand through his hair. "We're just really, really, really, really, really excited."

"I know Ali I get it." He said only wincing slightly at Alice's volume, but leaning into her touch. I rolled my eyes at Rose as she put the car into gear.

"Oh can you stop by the bar? I promised I would let Jake know how the meeting went." I asked.

"Will we be waiting?" Rose asked with a certain tone to her voice that I didn't know if I really appreciated.

"Yes. What do you think I'm going to be doing?" I asked indignantly.

"If Jake had his way, more than talking." She said in a low tone that caused Jasper and Alice to both start laughing.

"Guys. Jake and I are just friends. We've been through this."

"Yeah I know. We have, but someone might need to let him on it." Jasper said.

"Jazz! I thought you were on my side." I exclaimed.

"Hey I was, but I actually talked to the guy. He's defiantly carrying a torch Bell."

"I think you're all insane." I said ending the conversation. It wasn't broached again. "Just wait here. I have to go talk to my _friend_." I got out of the car when we reached the bar. I saw Jacobs car in the parking lot. Even though the bar wasn't open I knew that the door would be open. Jake never locked it when he was there. It wasn't really the safest idea but he could take care of himself.

"Sorry we're closed!" Jake said without looking up.

"Oh…Okay I guess I'll go tell my other friends about how we got signed today." I said from the middle of the floor pulling my copy of the contract from my back pocket. Jacob bounded over the bar and I was swept up into his arms and he swung me around in a circle.

"Are you serious Bells?" He asked looking me in the eye. I laughed and nodded my head. "This is…This is great!" He said swinging me around. "So I guess this means I won't have to watch your freaking purse anymore." He said putting me down. I laughed. "You got signed! I can't believe it. And Volterra. Their like huge Bells. You have to tell me everything."

"Okay. Well the guys are waiting in the car. Can I call you tomorrow morning?"

"Why don't I swing by tonight?"

"Don't you have to work?"

"Nah. The benefit of being a part owner now."

It was my term to be surprised. "Seriously. Paul finally let you in?"

"Yeah. Well he's family it's not like he could ignore me forever. He's married to my sister. We double teamed him." He said with a smile.

"Sounds like Rachel." I said with a snort, imagining how Jakes tiny older sister had bullied her husband into finally letting her little brother become a part owner. She was small but still had the huge Paul so wrapped around her finger he would move the sky if she asked. "Sure come on by tonight. I think we're going to have a party at the house tonight."

"Okay Bells. I'll see you then."

"You better." I said as I ran out the door and back to the BMW and we sped off to the house that we shared.

We did have a party that night and it included going through almost every song we have to come up with our favorites. Jake sat on the couch and fought right along with us. Finally we had it all down to a short list of 20 some songs that we liked enough to show Emmett the next day.

"So do I get to be on like E! news and all that kind of shit? Saying how I knew all before you made it big?" Jake asked from the couch. By now it was only Jake and I in the living room. Alice and Jasper had gone to bed about ten minutes ago and Rose followed soon after her.

"Sure Jake. I'll tell you what. I'll make you a deal. I'll make sure they interview you for our E! true Hollywood story okay, but you can't bring up any embarrassing holiday stories."

"Aw…Bells suck all the fun out of my life."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Well what am I here for?"

"Because you love me." I said smiling up at him. I had met it innocently. With only the small hope of seeing what his reaction would be.

His face became too serious before it softened. "You're right. That is why I'm here." He said stroking my hair. Come on you should get to bed." He said standing me up before getting up himself. "Call me and tell me how it goes tomorrow. Okay?" He said at the door.

"I will." I said giving him a hug. He held on a little too long, but I let it slide. Maybe Jasper was right. Maybe Jake was carrying a torch. But I would worry about that later. I couldn't think about that until after this meeting tomorrow was over with.


	4. Rock On!

_BPOV-_

We had set up the meeting for around one. We had been up at eight that practicing. Now at eleven we were packing up to head to the studio where we would meet Emmett Cullen. I had heard about him. I fully admit to becoming slightly stalker-ish and googling him. He and his brother Edward had been part of a boy group back in the early 90's but they only lasted a few years before Edward had become a heartthrob and had turned to acting. Now evidentially Emmett was on the other side of the glass and he knew his stuff. He was the man to go to as far as rock groups were concerned and he was _our_ producer. We piled the equipment in the back of old red, the truck that I've had since I turned 16 and headed to the studio that Carlisle had given us directions too.

An hour later we were all set up in the place that would pretty much become our home for the next few months. "What do you think we should start with?" I asked in concern turning to Alice.

"I don't know. We don't even know how this meeting is going to go yet. Try not to freak out Bella." She said twirling her drumsticks.

"Yeah breath Bells."Rosalie said starting to tune the guitar.

"I've heard it's easier singing that way…" A unfamiliar man said busting in the room. All of our heads snapped up to meet a smiling face. It had to be Emmett Cullen. Even though he didn't share his father's blonde hair and blue eyes I could tell, that and he looked like he was one of those boy band type of guys. All hunky in a tiger beat kind of way. Then something happened that I never thought would happen. I looked over in time to see Rose catch his eye and never look away. I looked back at him as he stepped forward toward Rosalie. "Hi."

"Hi." She said quietly.

"I'm Emmett." He said reaching out his hand.

"Rosalie."

"Hi."

"You've said that already." She said smiling.

That seemed to shake something into him. "Yeah…I'm Emmett. I hope you guys are Twilight or I just made a huge ass of myself and walked into the wrong studio. Wouldn't be the first time I assure you."

"No. You have the right room." I said stepping up next to rose and linking arms with her. "I'm Bella, That's Jasper and Alice, and this is Rosalie, but you already knew that." I said as I cast a sly glance at her from the corner of my eye.

"Well this is great. I heard you guys demo, besides dad picked you up himself. I trust my old man's judgment. It's nice to meet you all by the way." He shook all our hands in turn. "Well I hate to push you guys but we do have a lot to do. So show me what you got." He said sinking into one of the couches in the studio. And we played, and played and played. We had never done that many songs at once before. I was glad that I had remembered to get a couple of water bottles before any of this started.

When we finished I looked over at the couch where Emmett had been scribbling on a note pad. "Well? What did you think?" I asked voice only slightly horse from all the singing.

"I think…I think that that Rocked!" He said throwing his pad on the other side of the couch. "I really liked a few of them. I think though we'll record the second one you played for your single. You seemed comfortable playing it. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah. That's actually one of our favorites." I said smiling, happy that my relatively new addition to our song list had been his favorite too.

"When are you guys ready to start recording?"

"As soon as you want?" I said quickly.

"How about tomorrow? I'd say today, but that's pretty shot. We gotta get that single out soon. Get you guys out in the pool."

"Tomorrows great."

"Good same time?" we nodded. "I'll see you then." He said looking only at Rosalie who looked away.

When he was out of the room. I bumped her. "The big bad Rose has fallen." I said dramatically.

"What are you talking about Swan?"

"You know what I mean Hale? You couldn't stop looking at each other. I was just waiting for you to turn into a pile of mush on floor." I said and I heard Jasper chuckle and Alice giggle.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"Rose I'm just giving you a hard time. You know that right. If you want to…whatever…" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and then smiled. "It doesn't matter."

"I don't like Emmett Bella."

"Whatever you say Rose. Whatever you say."

* * *

Five days later we were sitting in Emmett's studio office waiting to listen to the final of our first single. Rose had assured me that she didn't feel anything for Emmett. That she was just caught off guard by him. And in all honesty she hadn't had a repeat performance of lack of vocabulary skill since that first day. In fact it was the opposite. More than one occasion Rose had put Emmett in his place and left him utterly speechless.

I worried sometimes that some of the things that she said to Emmett would get the band in trouble, but Emmett also gave as well as received. He was an interesting character to work with and wasn't ever really serious. It was nice. I was glad that this was our first recording experience and we had someone like Emmett to help us. So here we were getting ready to listen to the biggest thing to happen in my life and Jasper and Emmett were telling really bad bar jokes.

"Guys!" I finally interrupted. "Sorry I hate to interrupt your little chucklefest, but I'm having a small aneurism over here can we please listen to the song?"

"Sure Bells. Give me one sec." Emmett said as he rolled his office chair to a stereo system. I held my breath as I heard the guitar lead in. Then there it was, my voice louder than life, and unbelievably good.

_Give me attention_

_I need it now_

_Too much distance_

_To measure it out_

_Out loud_

_Tracin' patterns_

_Cross the personal map_

_And makin' pictures where the lines over lap_

_Where the lines over lap._

_No one is as lucky as us_

_We're not at the end but_

_But we've already won _

_No. No. No one_

_Is as lucky as us_

_Is as lucky as us_

As the second verse began I felt myself relax. I couldn't believe that it was us on that CD. But it had to be it was my song, it was my voice. I sat in total disbelief as the song drifted to a close.

"So…what do you guys think? Will it pass inspection?"

"Will it pass? It's getting the biggest gold star on the planet!" I screamed. "That is incredible."

"I agree. Which is why we sent it to a few radio stations already, strategic leaking. We'll pretend to be all mad about someone leaking the track ahead of schedule and blah blah blah. It should be on the radio by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" Alice squealed.

"If we're lucky. And I think with a sound like that, we will be. That's amazing stuff there." So who's ready to celebrate. I'll buy the first round." Emmett said with a smile. And with that we headed to the bar down the street from the studio.

We headed into the remotely empty bar. It was late afternoon. There was hardly anyone there but us and bartender. We could clearly hear the radio playing. We were talking when all of a sudden Alice screamed and started jumping up and down.

"Alice? What in the world is going on? Are you okay?" I asked fully concerned for my friends mental health. Then I heard it. My voice coming over the speaker. It was surreal hearing myself over the radio. The actual radio with us being introduced as the new up and coming at Voltera.

It was with these thoughts that with our first drinks we all toasted. "Rock On!"


	5. Family Affair

_BPOV-_

It had been over a month of straight recording. While we had been recording non-stop in Seattle I had been able to put off the looming 'family' dinner that we had been invited to by Carlisle. The good thing was that our new CD would be released in enough time for the Christmas rush. We only had to come up with one more song for the CD and I was working on it, as a result I was pretty much permanently glued to the piano. I had never been really under pressure to write before, and I wasn't having much luck finding any inspiration.

The only real good news was we weren't living together like some weird version of the Walton family anymore. We had moved out on our own. Jasper and Alice had decided to keep the house until the end of our current lease, while Rose and I moved out, she had a rather nice apartment a few minutes away from downtown and I had moved to a small townhouse that I was absolutely in love with. I had loved my new independence from the band, but it was a little bitter sweet. Now here I was in the back of Emmett's car next to Jasper and Alice. "Bella you look fine. Stop fidgeting. You'll wrinkle." Alice chided from beside me. "I swear I don't know why you're nervous…"

"I'm nervous because we're going to dinner with the head of our label's family." I said adjusting the skirt of my dress for the fortieth time.

"Hey we're not that scary…" Emmett protested from the driver's seat. He was very indiscreetly holding Roses hand in between them on top of the console. After about a week of firm stubbornness on Roses part and constant begging on Emmett's, Rose finally relented to go on a date with him. When she came back she told me that quote…_"he was chauvinistic pig and even if he was the sexiest thing she had ever seen she never wanted to go on a date with him ever again"_. About 14 hours and just as many dozen roses later she had pretty much forgiven him/ They had been together ever since.

I sighed. "That's not what I meant Em. I mean I'm used to _you_."

"Thanks?" He quirked an eyebrow.

I groaned. "No…see this is what my problem is. I'm not very good at the whole social thing…"

He smiled. "Well then you should fit in just fine with my brother."

"Your brother?" Rose asked now.

"Yeah…my brother Edward. He came in for a visit from LA." Emmett explained.

"Ah…We'll finally be meeting the _elusive_ Edward Cullen." Rose smiled.

Great. Not only did I have to worry about not saying something completely embarrassing in front of Carlisle and his wife. Now I had to worry about a member of the family that I had never even met before. I had heard of him. Edward Cullen was hot in Hollywood. He was an up and coming musician turned actor that was taking the world by fire. He was in all the tabloid papers and TV shows with his girlfriend/co-star Tanya. I had to admit I had seen the things he'd done so far. It hadn't been a lot. He made his breakout roll on a TV series and it was pretty good. Well as good as the writing allowed for it to be.

"Yeah Bells. If anyone should be nervous it should be Rosie. She's meeting the parents after all." Emmett said with a sly look at Rose. Who rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. Of course Rose wouldn't be worried. She was never worried. Fear-free and confident that was her M.O. Not shy and timid, like mine. The only time I was confident was when I was on stage singing. I didn't even really like to talk to people. I was quickly becoming more used to it, with all the interviews that we had been doing. Our single sales had gone through the roof when Rose and Emmett's romance hit the papers and before we knew it we were thrown into the media mess that came with being in the music industry.

I took a deep breath as we pulled up to a very large white house. It looked amazing, but unexpected. I never thought about the Cullen's living in such a well…normal…type of house. It was huge yes, but not really uncomfortably so. I stood outside of the car and took it in. There was a large wraparound porch that looked as if it encircled the entire house. The house itself was perfect in its surroundings. It seemed isolated up the long drive and in surrounded my woods, which I suppose when you have a family with as high a profile as the Cullen's, privacy and seclusion is probably preferred. Emmett waved to us as he came around the front of the car and wrapped an arm around Rose and lead her up the steps. I followed behind the rest of them feeling a little like the fifth wheel.

Emmett knocked twice and then opened the door. "Mom!" He called as he walked in. "You're favorite son is here!" He smiled.

"Now Emmett…" A voice called back. It was getting closer. "You know that I don't play favorites...Oh goodness…" A smiling woman came around the corner into the entry way and stopped when she spotted us all there. "Oh. You're all here. Carlisle!" She called behind her. "I wasn't expecting you all at the same time. Come in. Come in. I'm Esme." She smiled and pointed to herself.

"The love of my life." Came a familiar voice behind her. I looked up to see Carlisle leaning against the door frame that his wife had come out of.

"Carlisle…" His wife looked down with a blush forming on her cheeks. It was evident how much they loved each other. I wanted something like that. To be so much in love with someone that they could still make me blush after years of marriage.

He pushed off the doorframe and walked up to his wife standing beside her. "Kids. I'm glad you could all make it. Esme, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella." He said indicating each of us.

She regarded each of us carefully and then suddenly leaned in and gave each of us a hug. Lingering with Rose to whisper something in her ear. Rose threw her head back laughed and shook her head no at whatever Esme had asked.

"Do I want to know?" Emmett asked regarding the two of them.

"Probably not dear." His mother smiled. "Don't you have a kiss for your mother?"

"Yeah mom." He said ducking down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Good. Now come in. Dinner is almost ready. We're having Italian." She said before retreating back the way she came.

Carlisle chuckled as his wife walked past him. He gave us a quick tour of the house ending in an exquisite living room where someone else was seated. "Ah…Edward. Son I'd like you to meet the new stars of Volterra." Carlisle said proudly.

I was about to say something about being mentioned as the new stars of the label but I couldn't find words when I saw the man that was sitting on the couch stand up to and meet my gaze. His eyes were the greenest eyes I had ever seen. I was held by them. I had seen him before yes, on TV and in pictures but seeing him in person was something different. I was feeling something, that wasn't nerves it was almost electrifying. He held my gaze for a long time before I finally recaptured any semblance of control that I had and dropped my eyes.

"Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand and shaking everyone's. When he reached out and touched mine I felt the electricity that I had felt that charged the air shoot up my arm. I looked up into his eyes and I wondered if the shocked expression I sensed in them had to deal with it or something else. It was over before I could really focus on getting an answer. I dropped my hand to my side and I could still feel it tingling. What was going on? I couldn't make any sense of it. I hadn't ever felt anything like it.

Other than that small greeting Edward really hadn't said anything during the whole course of time we were at dinner. Remarkably we managed to avoid the topic of music until after the meal. We were all seated in the living room with glasses of wine when the subject was finally broached. Alice was more than happy to tell most of the story about how we started and everything between then and now to Esme. Who smiled and uh-huhed at all the right spots. She seemed generally interested as opposed to Edward who sat with a distinct scowl on his face sipping his whine. When the conversation came to how Carlisle had found us I heard a scoff escape his lips. I looked up at him curiously.

"What?" I asked him wanting to know what he found humorous.

"Nothing." He said taking another sip of his wine.

"No. What?" I pressed. He had been so standoffish I wanted to know why now he would suddenly find the conversation at hand laughable.

"It just sound cliché don't you think?"

"What does?"

"The over told discovery story…it was out of the blue…unexpected…"

"It was."

"I'm not doubting that it was. However god knows the world doesn't really _need_ another band."

"Edward…" Esme tired to intercede.

"What?" He asked his mother.

"Don't be rude." She said quietly.

"I'm being honest." He said bluntly. "There are far too many bands out there already as far as I'm concerned, and each is less inventive in their 'sound' as the next."

"Excuse me?" I asked getting very deffesive.

"Look I'm not saying that you aren't very talented at what you do, but…"

"Have you even heard us?"

"No."

"Then you talk pretty big for someone who knows absolutely nothing about us." I stood up. Unable to sit and listen to him any longer. "Carlisle, Esme, thank you for a lovely evening. It was a pleasure meeting you." I said to Esme before turning to Emmett. "Em. Do you think you could drive me home now, before I do something I might regret." I didn't even wait for him to answer I just left the room and headed out to the car.

A few minutes later Emmett joined me followed by the others. "Bells…" He started to talk to me but Alice cut him off.

"Emmett I would just let her be right now. You're brother's lucky that he made it out with his life. Bell's kinda sensitive when it comes to our music." She said patting my arm as we slid into the back seat of the car.

I stared out the window of the car until we pulled up to my townhouse. "Thanks Emmett. I'll see you tomorrow at the studio guys?"

"Yeah." They answered. As I stalked up my walkway to my door I suddenly realized what had happened. I felt awful about blowing up like that at Carlisle's house. God I must have sounded awful, but I couldn't help it. I was okay when Edward was only pass judgment on our discovery story but when he went as far as to criticize our music I was automatically in defensive mode. I had worked so hard on all of our songs and the fact that someone who had never heard us before in their life was telling me that we weren't good enough was enough to make me want to deck him. I knew the fact that he was Carlisle's son was all that stopped me from doing just that.

I was so angry. Even after the entire ride home I was still seething and I really couldn't put my finger on why. Was it because I had thought that I had felt something in between Edward and me, or was it just because he was a hypocritical jerk? How can someone I barely spoke too still be on my mind? I was mad…I was frustrated…I was…inspired.

Later I found myself in the middle of the night at the piano with a paper and pencil. I had finished it. The song I so desperately wanted to finish. I collapsed into bed knowing that I had to get at least a few hours sleep before I had to be at the studio tomorrow afternoon. I tossed and turned unable to really get any sleep. Trying to think of a way to make it up to Carlisle for my behavior at his home I decided that I would just have to go and apologize tomorrow and with that I fell asleep.

****

I woke up the next morning not having got much sleep. I pulled on my most comfy jeans and a sweatshirt over a tank top and headed out to the studio. No one had really figured out where exactly we were recording yet or where we lived so it was remotely easy to slip in and out un-noticed by anyone. I was early for our recording session for our last song. I had called everyone that morning to let them know that I had finished it last night when I got home. They were happy but concerned about me. I was fine. I was much better now actually now that I had found an outlet for my feelings. We were going to meet early and we were going to learn it and then record later.

I slipped into the building and saying hello the receptionist made my way to the floor where Carlisle's office was. I asked his secretary if he was busy and she gave me the green light to go ahead and head into his office. I knocked tentatively on his door and was met by a curious "come in." When I opened the door he smiled up from his papers. "Ah…Bella. Come in. Have a seat." He said pointing to the leather chairs opposite of him. "What brings you to my neck of the woods this afternoon? Are you recording today?"

"Yeah, actually I finished the last song for the album. We're recording it today." I said shyly taking as seat.

"Good. That's great." There was a pause. "Why do I get a feeling this isn't a social visit?" He asked folding his hands on top of his desk. "What's on your mind?"

"Carlisle. I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. It was out of line and…" the words were spilling out of me quickly and I was cut off by Carlisle.

"Bella…dear you have nothing to apologize for. My son on the other hand. Has a great deal to apologize for. I don't want you to worry. I'm actually surprised that all you did was yell. I would have hit him." He said with a chuckle. "He of all people should know better than to pass judgment on another person's work without considering their feelings."

"I shouldn't have been so sensitive…it's just that I've been working really hard and…I hope I didn't ruin the evening for your wife I know she worked really hard and I…"

"Bella. Esme would never blame you for anything that happened last night. She absolutely adores you. Don't worry dear."

I sighed and slumped back into the chair, finally able to take a deep breath for the first time since I stepped into the building. Carlisle and I talked about a few more things including another date for another dinner for us to come over. I left his office feeling much better.

The time in the studio was well used. After about three hours of rehearsal we were ready to start recording the song. We had gotten used to learning songs fast due to our lack of rehearsal time when we were all in class. I channeled all of my anger at Edward and all my frustration over whatever it was I had felt between us into singing.

_I'm sitting in a room_

_Made up of only big white walls_

_And in the halls there's_

_People looking through_

_The windows and they know exactly_

_What we're here for_

_Don't look up just let them think_

_There's no where else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from_

_Don't you know by now_

_You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_Oh and oh, oh, open wide_

_Cause this is your night_

_So smile_

_Cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

After a few more takes at recording we had wrapped up recording on our new album. I couldn't help but smile a little when I saw Emmett jamming out while we were recording. I wondered if he would ever make the connection between when I wrote it to when I first met his brother, but at that point I could really have cared less. In a few days they would be done editing our CD and we would be on the shelves ahead of schedule.


	6. You're On

_BPOV-_

The six months following the release of our CD had passed in a blur of public appearances and moving yet again. This time we decided to bite the bullet and move to LA. The lease on the house was up and Rose and I had only used month to month renting afraid that something like this would happen. Now I was in a modest LA home with a security gate that had become my favorite friend.

The way that our CD had blown up was insane. We had created a fan base, quickly after the release of our song on the movie soundtrack. We were being tailed by photographers everywhere we went and I was their favorite target, as the only 'unattached' member of the band. We had made it a weekly event to see who I was linked to this week in Hollywood. It was amusing some days, but mostly it was annoying. I had tried to keep the ideals of a normal life, even going out a few times with Jake before I moved, but we soon settled that it would be better if we just stayed friends, especially after he met my new assistant Renesmee and he fell head over heels. I was happy for both of them. Jake was like my brother, and Ness was a good girl.

I flopped down on the couch in my living room closing my eyes. "Rough day?" Ness asked walking into the room with two bottles of coke.

"God. You are amazing." I said taking one of the bottles from her and taking a long drink.

"I know I am. But feel free to keep reminding me. It's a good ego boost." She said cheekily. I laughed. "So what happened _today_?"

"I was mobbed while grocery shopping." She chuckled. "Seriously. I was lucky to make it out with my life. Thank god Seth was fast enough to get me to my car."

"Well, look at the bright side, pretty soon you'll be on tour and you won't have to worry about all that stuff."

"True. I'll just have to worry about everything else."

"That's what you pay me for." She said with a smile. "Do you want to hear your schedule for next week now or later?"

"Later." I said groaning. "Why did I think being famous would be the greatest thing ever?"

"Because you wanted to be a musician."

"Oh right." I said chuckling. "The whole being a musician isn't hard. The whole being 'America's sweetheart' is a pain in the ass." She laughed out loud. "What?"

"You just called yourself America's sweetheart and used the word ass in the same sentence." I joined her laughing.

"Shut it." I countered and then her phone rang and she calmed herself down to answer it. "You're lucky!" I shouted as she left the room. The fact was that I was lucky to have her. I thought about how much my life had changed so far. We had gone to the Grammies for the first time ever. It was an amazing experience except for the fact that Alice had been a crazed maniac when it came to the dress department. I told her that I could now afford a real stylist so that she wouldn't have to freak out, but she wouldn't hear any of it. Despite near meltdowns and several loud arguments the whole thing went by flawlessly.

We had also extended the group to now contain five people. While in the recording studio Rose could go back and dub some rhythm guitar it wasn't really feasible to do that on the live stage, and we were all very much opposed to having it recorded in the least. So that led to us hiring Mike. Mike was a sweet guy, he had that whole hometown good boy role down pat, but he was also a good guitarist and he learned fast. Plus he was the only one in the entire group that talked to my face while we were interviewing them. It was a nice change of pace.

"That was Carlisle." Ness said entering the room again. "He wanted to see if you were available to meet him and Esme for diner, I told them that you didn't have anything planed. I hoped that it wasn't too forward of me?"

"No that's perfectly fine. I would love to go to dinner with them. I haven't seen Esme in weeks."

"Okay. Good. They said to meet them at six at Mario's."

"Is that the new Italian restaurant?"

"That's the one."

"Sounds good. You want to help me find something to wear?"

"I already called Alice." She smiled.

"You're always a step ahead aren't you?"

"What can I say? I'm perfect." She said with an innocent shrug and I burst into laughter.

Sure enough about five minutes later I buzzed Alice and Jasper through the front gate. Jazz came in and collapsed in the living room flipping on the football game while Alice drug me to my room and helped me get dressed. "Are you guys coming?" I asked her as she rooted through my jewelry.

"No." She answered as she reached around me to fasten the clasp of the necklace around my neck. I cocked my eyebrow at her in the mirror. "Jazz and I are going to go on a date. We haven't been out together in forever, just the two of us."

"That's good. Do you know if Rose is going to be there?"

"I don't think so. I think Emmett is dragging her out to a club tonight. So I think you're on your own. Mike might be there. I think secretly they're trying to set you two up…"

"I like Carlisle and Esme, but I don't think I need a boyfriend right now."

"They like you too, and that's why their doing that. They want to see you happy. We all do.

"I am Happy Ali. Really I am."

She sighed. "I'll take you're word on it for now Bella. But I'm on to you." She gestured that I would pass inspection. I was quite proud of my appearance. It wasn't exactly something that the old Bella Swan would have worn, but the new rock star Bella Swan could wear something like this. I knew that there would be paparazzi there at the restaurant and I wanted to look good. Alice had put me in a blue dress that flowed at the bottom but fitted the top. It left my shoulders bear and enough cleavage present to be sexy but not skanky. I had the silver heart necklace that I had since I was a little girl, when I took it from my mom's jewelry box. It hung delicately above the hem of the dress. My hair was falling in soft curls around my shoulders and my make up was as minimalist as Hollywood would deem appropriate. The only thing I wasn't sure about were the strappy heals that I was wearing. I had been getting better at the whole balance thing, but sometimes I wasn't exactly sure about whether I was really better at it at all. But Alice assured me that I had to get used to it, and so I tired.

"Thanks Ali." I said as I slipped out and to the town car. "Hi Seth." I said to the huge, burly bodyguard that Carlisle had hired after my first stalker fan tried to rip my clothes off my back.

"Lookin' good Bells." He said with a chuckle.

"Why thank you." I said giving him a small spin.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Carlisle." I said purposely omitting the fact that Mike would probably be there.

"Well that lucky dog." I chuckled and slid into the car. About fifteen minutes later we were pulling in front of the restaurant. Seth looked into the back seat before exiting. "You ready Bells?" I nodded.

The windows of the town car was so darkly tinted that I knew the photographers hadn't the foggiest who was in the car, but when I stepped out they would. I took a deep breath and Seth opened the door. He offered me a hand to help me out of the car and when he moved the screaming started. "It's Bella Swan!" someone shouted it was followed by a choruses of "Bella" and "Over here" and "Are you meeting someone here?" I just smiled and made my way into the restaurant.

As it turned out it wasn't just Esme and Carlisle had invited Mike to the dinner as well as some others. Aro and his brothers Caius and Marcus were from the European branch of the label and they had wanted to meet up with me, 'the girl that has taken America's heart' as Aro put it. I was flattered by their attention. Conversation flowed easily during and after dinner, even the discussion of our next album which wasn't due to be released until after our tour. When I left the paparazzi were still outside along with a few fans. I smile and signed some autographs and then went home and collapsed onto my bed fully dressed.

******

_EPOV-_

It was the first day of shooting after the Grammies. The studio had given us the last few days off for those of us that were going to attend the awards. I wasn't one of them, but I took advantage of the days off and came back to work with a new energy. "What are you reading Demetri?" I asked as I sat down with my drink in the green room.

"Oh. I'm just catching up on the latest Tabloids…See if I made the news. You did."

"Oh really…what is it now?"

"More drama about you and Tanya, what else? Evidentially you're heartbroken."

I snorted at that. I was anything but heartbroken over my break up with Tanya. We had been on rocky ground to start with. That probably had to stem from the fact that we hadn't been really attracted to each other as much as our PR department wanted to pair us together for more publicity. I was friends with Tanya and nothing more, she was having a difficult time accepting that. He threw the magazine down on the table and I looked at it out of mere curiosity and I was met not by my picture like I expected. It was a picture of a familiar girl with big brown eyes. "Who's that on the cover?"

"huh?" Demetri asked and then answered. "Oh that? That's Bella Swan. She's the lead singer of Twilight. She's hot isn't she? I wouldn't mind being with someone like her." Mike said taking a bite of his sandwich.

I don't know why but when Demetri said that I almost felt my blood boil. I'm not sure I had only met her once and in that meeting I had managed to insult her in every possible way. I saw the look in her eyes when they flashed at me with anger. I don't think I had ever been spoken to like that let alone from a woman.

It wasn't like I didn't find her attractive when we met. She was pretty enough, but nothing really extraordinary. She had that whole girl next door quality to her. It wasn't really my type, but she was pretty. Then we touched I felt something that I had never felt before. It was an electric heat that shot straight through my body. I took more notice of her after that. Now there she was on the cover of OK and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Oh look out. Looks like Cullen has set his eyes on another one." Mike teased with a full mouth.

"Please." James said from his chair. "Cullen couldn't get Bella Swan if he tried."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. She's a _lady_ Cullen. Not your normal Hollywood socialite."

"He has a point Edward." Demetri agreed softly.

"You guys can't be serious. I wouldn't have any problems." I said incredulously.

"Fine. Why don't we make a bet?" James said coolly.

"What are the terms?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea Edward…" Demetri cautioned.

"What are the terms James?"

"Three hundred dollars says that you can't get her to fall in love with you by the night after next year's Grammies." He said simply.

"A year? You think I need that long…"

"Consider it a gift. I know they have a tour coming up. That will cut into your time. I'm confident. I don't ever enter a bet I don't know I can't win."

That had me. James was confident in my failure. And I'll admit to wanting to cut him down to size just a little bit. I would have time to make it happen. My role was being written off of the series for a few seasons. Giving me a much needed break and a chance to move into some big screen work, "What proof will you take? Pap's, news, what?"

"Oh I know you won't lie to me Edward. I'll know if you do. There will be repercussions if I find out that you were lying to me. Do we have a bet?" He extended his hand for me to shake.

I looked at it for a moment before grasping it and shaking it firmly. "You're on."


	7. Starting Over

_BPOV-_

I was pretty much high on life. Exhausted but high on life. We had been doing everything and anything for the last few weeks from taking pictures to doing interviews to rehearsing for the tour. In a few weeks we would be going to the MTV music awards were we were not only nominated but were we would get to perform. Perform, in front of all of those music legends. We were defiantly the new kids on campus and I didn't think we really had a prayer to actually win.

I often found myself at the theatre where we had been rehearsing for the tour. Rehearsing gave me something else to think about. Rehearsing reminded me that we had fans. Today I was there about an hour and half before anyone was due there. I had wanted to show up early to work on something. My Piano that I had ordered for my house was in need of a tuning and I really needed to play. I sat down to work on some chords for new songs but I was growing increasingly impatient. Finally I just pushed my papers aside and closed my eyes.

I let my fingers glide over the keys in a melody that I had memorized by heart. I had written it for a competition when I was in college. It was still by far my favorite piece that I knew. As my left hand kept steady in the base line my right hand trilled quickly with the upper melody and counter harmonies. I was alone. Just me and the piano, back to where life wasn't as complicated. Back to when I didn't have screaming fans, back to when I was just Bella Swan from Forks Washington. Back to where I could just be me. I let all of my nerves, all of my worries disappear with each depressed key. Every minute feeling more and more like myself. As the song moved into its final measures I felt lighter. When I played the last somber chord I suddenly heard something that I hadn't expected to hear. Applause.

I jumped about a mile high and turned around to the direction of the sound. "Who…?" I asked in a nervous voice.

"I'm sorry." A voice that was a smooth as velvet answered. "I didn't mean to startle you." The man finally stepped into the light where I could see him. It was Edward Cullen. "I just heard the playing and…I didn't know that you could play piano."

"Well there seems to be quite a few things you don't know about me Mr. Cullen."

"I suppose I deserve that." I sat quietly as he approached me with his hands in his pockets. "Look Ms. Swan. I…I wanted to say that I was sorry…about what happened at the family dinner the first time we met." I was in shock. Edward Cullen was apologizing. Not only that. He was apologizing to me. Months after the fact, but still the action wasn't going un-noticed. It was rude of me and I shouldn't have said those things to you. I shouldn't have judged you."

He waited looking at me from the front of the stage. "I accept your apology." I said shutting the lid over the keys in front of me.

"When did you learn to play?" He asked.

"I've been playing for a while. I took lessons and became professionally trained."

"Why?"

"I learned so that I could write."

"Well you play beautifully."

"Thank you."

"I'm not familiar with the piece."

"You wouldn't be." I said almost to myself. When he looked at me for further explanation, "I wrote it." I explained.

"You wrote that?" He asked disbelief coloring his tone.

"My talent isn't limited to Rock music Mr. Cullen." I said sharply. As soon as the words left my mouth I wish that I hadn't said them. I could hear the innuendo in it. I had been hanging out with Emmett for far too long. Thankfully all Edward did was smile and walk up the steps onto the stage. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen." I apologized shyly.

"Please, call me Edward." He said leaning on the wall.

"Fine. Edward." I said and I couldn't help but smile myself. "I wrote that for a competition several years ago."

"How did it do?" He asked curiously.

"I wouldn't know."

"You didn't compete?"

I glanced down at the covered keys. "I couldn't make it?"

"Why?"

I looked up to find his eyes watching me intently. I hadn't told anyone about why I never went to the competition. I just always left it at I couldn't make it. The only people who knew the truth were the guys in the band. I never even told my father that I had a competition that day, but looking into Edward's eyes I couldn't help but find myself willing to tell him the truth. Captured by his eyes I heard myself explain in a small voice. "My mother had passed away."

He walked over toward me and sat down on the Bench. "I'm sorry. I…"

"It's fine." I needed to change the subject. I could deal with Edward if he was being a jerk, but kind and considerate Edward wasn't something I was prepared for. "Why are you here?" I asked rather suddenly.

He chuckled once at the abruptness of my question. "I came to see my brother and then I heard you playing and I came in to see what was going on."

"Well…Emmett should be here in about forty five minutes."

"I see. Do you mind the company? I could leave…" He said getting up from the bench next to me.

"No. It's fine." I answered probably too quickly.

"Thank you Ms. Swan." He said with a smile

"Bella." I corrected him.

"Bella." When he said my name it sounded like singing. The way that his velvet voice wrapped around it made my mind go wild. "Why don't we start over?"

I laughed. Starting over, pretending that our first meeting never happened. I thought about it for a second. He was Carlisle's son and Emmett's Brother, I suppose I should give him a second shot, and he was actually acting like a decent human being. "I think I would like that." I finally said with a smile.

He extended his hand and moved back toward me. "Edward Cullen. A pleasure to meet you."

"Bella Swan." I said taking his hand and laughing.


	8. Foundations and Melodies

_EPOV-_

I knew that it was a mistake to make a bet with James, but I chock it up to my stubborn streak. I was busy from that point on wrapping up my series. I spent most of my free time trying to find out as much information on Bella Swan as I could. That included watching her bands hugely popular music videos and fan pages. They had a following that was for sure and most of the attention centered around the darling in front that was Bella Swan. She was an interesting one at least. She was a self proclaimed wall flower yet loved to be on stage. She couldn't walk across a flat surface without tripping, but she can jump around all over the stage while performing. She was a walking talking contradiction and I found myself more frustrated than ever by the different information.

I had very little time before the band started their tour and I needed to do something before they left. It had been a while since I had first seen Bella Swan, but I was sure the first thing I needed to do when I saw her again was to apologize to her for our first meeting. I needed for her to forget about it, or at least give me a second chance and hopefully I didn't wait too long for it to happen. I needed to talk to Emmett. Find out all of what I could about her. Anything that I could use to get her to like me.

That was why I found myself at the theatre where I knew the band was practicing for their new tour. As I entered the theatre I heard something unexpected, a piano, softly playing in the background. I made my way toward the sound. Following it's beautiful high melody. I walked in to a theatre and saw something unexpected. There seated at a grand piano was Bella Swan. I knew that she didn't hear me enter. I had been where she was at that moment. Completely engrossed in the music she was playing. Her hands moved quickly, expertly, trilling out a complex melody that I had never heard before. I leaned up against the back wall of the theatre and closed my eyes, listening. It had been so long since I had heard someone playing with such ease, such passion as Bella did. She wasn't playing for anyone but herself and it showed.

She was a surprise, Bella Swan. Who would have guessed that under all the rock stardom there was a classically trained pianist? Maybe she was more complicated than I gave her credit for. As the song came to an end I opened my eyes to see her slumped over the keys, hair falling around her face out of its clip that tried desperately to cling to the massive amount of hair. When the last cord was played I applauded, both letting her know how well she did and that she had an audience.

I knew the minute that my presence was known because she squealed slightly and spun around toward me. I wasn't prepared to see her face again. If I thought that her picture held me transfixed it was nothing compared to seeing her in person again. I stepped closer to her, and into the light where she could see me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"I just heard you playing and…I didn't know that you could play piano." I said moving toward the stage.

"Well there seems to be quite a few things you don't know about me Mr. Cullen." She said sharply. The way she said it cut through me and I knew that I hadn't been forgiven for our initial meeting yet.

"I suppose I deserve that." I sighed as I moved down the aisle with my hands in my pockets. "Look Ms. Swan. I…" It had been so long since I had apologized to anyone except maybe my mother. I wasn't in the habit of it anymore. "I wanted to say that I was sorry…about what happened at the family dinner the first time we met. It was rude of me and I shouldn't have said those things to you. I shouldn't have judged you." I hadn't risked a look at her while I was speaking. Now that I looked up at her she seemed to be staring back at me with her big brown eyes wide.

"I accept you're apology." She said shutting the lid over the keys and stroking the wood slightly.

"When did you learn to play?" I asked.

"I've been playing for a while. I took lessons and became professionally trained."

"Why?" I couldn't fathom why a rock musician would want to be professionally trained in piano.

"I learned so that I could write."

Well I guess that made sense. "Well you play beautifully." I added maybe trying to warm her up to me.

"Thank you." She said simply.

"I'm not familiar with the piece." I said conventionally.

"You wouldn't be." She said softly. Probably not even expecting me to have heard her. I looked at her and waited for her to explain more. "I wrote it."

"You wrote that?" I asked with probably more disbelief in my voice than was polite. I hoped that she hadn't picked up on that.

"My talent isn't limited to Rock music Mr. Cullen." She replied icily, apparently she had picked up on my tone. Though a few minutes later her expression changed to one of embarrassment and her cheeks were blessed with the most beautiful blush I had ever seen. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen." She said shyly and I wondered why she would be so embarrassed.

Her calling me Mr. Cullen was too impersonal. Too distant, we needed to be able to be friends and friends didn't go around calling each other Mr. and Mrs. all the time. That wasn't it though. I knew that I _wanted_ to hear my name fall from her lips. Maybe I was enjoying this bet a little too much…"Please Call me Edward." I said trying to casually lean on the wall.

"Fine. Edward." I hadn't been disappointed when she said my name. "I wrote that for a competition several years ago." She said interrupting my thoughts. I was amused by her statement.

"How did it do?" I asked curiously. If it was a beautifully preformed as it just was, there was no doubt in my mind that she won whatever she was competing for.

"I wouldn't know." She said quietly.

"You didn't compete?" I asked confused.

She glanced down at the covered keys. "I couldn't make it?"

"Why?" I asked wanting now to genuinely wanting to know why she didn't go.

She looked up into my eyes and I couldn't look away. She was judging me. For what I didn't really know, but whatever she was considering she finally answered me in a sad voice. "My mother had passed away."

I don't know if it was the statement or the way it had sounded coming from her that compelled me to her. I crossed the distance between us and sat down next to her. "I'm Sorry. I…" I started to say.

Before I could get out a complete sentence she cut me off. "It's fine." There was a small pause. "Why are you here?" She asked suddenly.

I chuckled at the abruptness of her subject change, but I wasn't stupid enough to not take what she was giving me. She didn't want to talk about it anymore and I so I shouldn't push the issue. "I came to see my brother and then I heard you playing and I came in to see what was going on."

She nodded her head. "Well…Emmett should be here in about forty five minutes."

"I see." Was she trying to get rid of me? Suddenly I felt uneasy. "Do you mind the company? I could leave…" I said getting up from the bench.

"No. It's fine." She said quickly.

"Thank you Ms. Swan." I smiled as I sat back down.

"Bella." She corrected me.

"Bella." I was pleased that she was finally letting me call her by her first name. "Why don't we start over?" I said hoping I wasn't rushing into thinking that maybe we could get to know each other again.

She laughed and at first I thought that I had over stepped my bounds. Finally she answered me. "I think I would like that."

I extended my hand to her. "Edward Cullen. A pleasure to meet you." I said formally.

She reached out and took her hand in mine. Just like the first time I felt that shock go through me. She was still chuckling when she said, "Bella Swan."

Before I knew it we were sitting on the edge of the stage talking. It had been ages since I had just talked to someone. The more and more that I talked to her the more I wanted to know, and the more I found myself sharing. Even sharing some rather embarrassing stories about what it was like growing up with Emmett as an older brother. I watched her as she laughed. She threw her head back and looked so relaxed when she laughed. I was trying to do anything to get her to laugh again. I was telling her everything from why I decided to act to why I love LA. She was telling me why she wanted to be a musician to what books she absolutely loved. It was nice. Not only that, but it was surprisingly comfortable. We hardly recognized when we weren't alone.

"Well…who do we have here?" I recognized Emmett's voice. "That can't be Edward. It's not Christmas." He said laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Emmett. Nice to see you too." I said dryly, making Bella laugh again.

"Well it seems like you aren't tearing at each other's throats. Is Eddie behaving himself?"

I growled at the use of that nickname. "Yeah…Emmie." I said making Bella laugh again.

"Okay. I'm officially going to call you that from now on." She said between laughs.

"Don't you dare." Emmett narrowed his eyes at her but Bella continued to laugh and I couldn't help but chuckle along. "Okay…okay…that's enough Bells." Emmett tried to stop her.

He glared at me. "Hey it's your fault." I told him. "You know how I hate being called that." He growled.

"Oh my god." Bella sighed finally getting her giggling to subside. I haven't laughed that much in ages. Then all of a sudden she spotted someone coming in. "Rose. You'll never guess…" She said bounding off of the stage and toward the door.

"Oh you are never going to live this down if she tells that to…" Suddenly he was interrupted by laughter behind him. "You are in so much trouble later." He said quietly to me as Bella came down the way she ran arm in arm with the beautiful blonde that I recognized as Rosalie.

"Emmie? Really?" she asked with a laugh.

"Rosie…please…" Emmett practically was begging for her to drop the conversation.

"Don't worry you big baby." She said releasing Bella and walking over to Emmett. She grabbed him by the shirt front and leaned into him. "I like my name for you much better." She said in a low voice.

"Huh…" Emmett said clearly losing his ability to speak. It was getting sort of uncomfortable in the room with Rose and Emmett standing like that. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so because Bella very pointedly cleared her throat.

"So Edward…Why are you here?" Rosalie asked as Emmett stood there and stared at her.

Suddenly he seemed to snap out of it. "Uh. Yeah Edward. What's up?"

"I needed to talk to you, but you weren't here. I'll come by later. You have to rehearse…"

"You can stay if you want. We're just going to work on the piece we're going to perform at the VMA's."

"I heard you guys were nominated twice."

"Well we're only nominated once." A small pixie like girl chirped suddenly. I hadn't seen her come in or the blonde that was with her. "Bella's nominated on her own."

"Where's Mike?" Bella asked looking around.

"I'm right here. Sorry I'm late Bells." He said giving her a warm smile. Perhaps a little too warm. Was there something going on between them? He turned his gaze to me, clearly sizing me up.

"Um…Mike. This is Edward." Bella introduced shyly.

"I thought this was a closed rehearsal?" He asked.

"Perhaps more introduction is required. I'm Edward Cullen. Carlisle is my father, Emmett's my brother." I said and looked over at Bella with a grin. "although I don't usually admit that in public." I got another laugh for my efforts.

"Okay…that's great...now if we're done making fun of me. Some of you need to rehearse!" Emmett said sarcastically. It was good for him to be the butt of the jokes for a change. He was getting a taste of his own medicine and I was enjoying it far more than I should. "Why don't you hang around Ed? You could give a fresh opinion."

"Okay…sure." I said shrugging. I might as well it's not like I had anything else to do for a while. I walked out to settle myself in the seat next to Emmett in the audience while the band took their spots on stage. I realized that this would be the first time I had heard them play. I smiled. I wondered if Bella really was as much of a rock star as the world claimed her to be.

"1…2…3….4…" The tiny little Alice counted them off and then she lead off the band with a roll, then all three of the guitarist came in, followed shortly by Bella's voice and I was amazed.

_Oh no I just keep on fallin'_

_(Back to the same old)_

_And where's hope when misery comes crawlin'_

_(Oh, my way.)_

_With you're faith you'll trigger a landslide_

_(Misery)_

_You can't loft this common sense of mine_

The verse had a sort of call back style. With Bella singing first and then the band singing and so on…It was staged simply with Bella just standing at the microphone stand singing.

_And it takes acquired minds_

_To taste it, taste it, taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_We don't need the headlines_

_We just want_

_ (We want the airwaves back, we want the airways back)_

On the last few lines she shook her hips to the drum beat to emphasize her point and I found myself staring at her open mouthed.

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, Tell me, do you feel the pressure now_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, Tell me, do you feel the pressure now_

On the last line she snatched the mic out of the stand and walked to the edge of the stage as she sang the next verse .

_Right now you're the only reason_

_ (I'm not letting go. Oh.)_

_And time out if everyone's worth pleasing_

_ (Whoa!)_

_You'll trigger a landslide_

_ (Misery)_

_To kill off their finite state of mind_

She moved toward the lead Guitarist Rosalie and they sang the last line together.

_And it takes acquired minds_

_To taste it, taste it, taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_No we don't want your headlines_

_We just want_

_ (We want the airwaves back, we want the airways back)_

She was starting to feel the energy from the song and I could tell. She was jumping a little in place when she sang the next chorus.

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, Tell me, do you feel the pressure now_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, Tell me, do you feel the pressure now_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, Tell me, do you feel the pressure_

During the small lead break she didn't try to upstage her band she let them have their limelight. It was refreshing to see. To see a lead singer that's not a real attention hog. She just walked back to the mic stand and put her mic back.

_Alright so you think you're ready_

_Okay then you say this with me go_

_We were born for this_

_ (We were born for this)_

_Alright so you think you're ready_

_Okay then you say this with me go_

_We were born for this_

_ (We were born for this)_

_We were born for this_

_ (We were born for this)_

_We were born for_

_We were born for…_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, Tell me, can you feel the pressure now_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, Tell me, can you feel the pressure now_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, Tell me, can you feel the pressure _

_Tell me, Tell me can you feel the pressure_

_We were born for this_

_ (We were born for this)_

_We were born for this._

When the song was over I was amazed to say the least. It was amazing. I can't believe that I hadn't heard them before, I guess I hadn't really been listening to the radio much lately. The song was great, but what was more entrancing was Bella's performance. I had been wondering what the draw to her was. She always seemed like a shy person, not really in for the center of attention role that comes with being the lead singer in a band that was 'taking the world by storm' as people magazine had said. No I knew though, she was different on stage. There wasn't any of that awkwardness like there had been when she had dinner at my parent's house. It was puzzling.

"So what did you think Bro…will it pass?" Emmett asked slapping me on the shoulder shaking me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah I think it will. It will be great." I said smiling and looking only at Bella.

She in turn, turned a beat red and looked down at the floor. I was amazed at the fact that there was a woman alive today that still blushed I thought that they were all too far beyond that. It was a nice change.

"Okay guys…" Bella said walking down the stairs. "I'll see you tonight right?" She called up. I wondered briefly what was going on tonight as they all answered in the affirmative including my brother. "We're having a dinner over at my house." Bella said now to me. "You should come…" She smiled. "I mean if you want to come…your parents will be there, some other record execs…"

"I'd love to." I said smiling back at her.

"Great." I heard the blonde, whose name was Mike I think, mutter under his breath.

"Okay…" Bella said quietly. I knew that she was starting to let me in, and that was good. It was good because it looked as if my bet wouldn't be so hard to win after all, but that wasn't why I was really happy about it.

"Why don't you give me your number in case I get lost…" I suggested. It was a valid excuse but I really just wanted her phone number. She laughed out loud at me.

"That was subtle…" Rosalie rolled her eyes in my general direction.

"Sorry." Bella said. "I'm afraid you'll have to work harder for that." She giggled as she was towed away by Rosalie. Okay maybe it wouldn't be as easy as I thought.

**Author's Note:**

**For those of you that were wondering the song that Bella was playing on the piano when Edward comes in is Yiruma's River Flows in You. I love that song so much and I wanted to be sure that Bella could show off her musical skills. Don't worry Edward will show off his soon. Please Review…I don't have any more chapters written and I want to know what you all think. See that little button right underneath this…press it…you know you want to…**


	9. Diner is served

Chapter 8 – Dinner is Served

**AN: Okay I'm so sorry for the delay in the updating. This past week has been finals week at the college I'm attending so it has really cut into my writing time. On top of all that I've had a lot of personal problems that started Thanksgiving weekend, when my cousin was in a severe car accident. He's still in ICU but he's slowly getting stronger. I really haven't been in a good state to write but last night I just wanted to enter into the twilight world and put some of this behind me for a while. So I want to dedicate this Chapter to my cousin Ty. Know that my prayers are with you! Without further ado the next chapter.**

BPOV

What was I doing asking Edward Cullen over to my house? It was probably the single most impulsive thing I had ever done in my life. I made myself busy in the kitchen. It wasn't unusual for the band to come over for dinner at my house. I was definitely the best cook in the band and I would often be cooking after practice but we would be having extras coming today. Aro was still in town and he was coming with his wife and children. He and his wife Heidi had two kids. Alac and Jane were twins and they were only a year younger than me. Carlisle and Esme would also be coming along with Emmett and now Edward. That brought the grand total of guest to 15 including Renesme, Jacob and I. They would be here in about thirty minutes.

I had made two large pans of Lasagna and had a huge salad and tons of garlic bread. We definitely would have enough food. Renesmee had been super about helping me set up everything. She was going above and beyond. I ran upstairs to my room and pulled on the cocktail dress that Alice had told me I _had_ to wear. I hurried back into the kitchen and checked again on the diner. I heard the gate open and I hoped it was Jake with the drinks I had him go get. I heard the garage open and I knew it was Jake. He walked in lugging four twelve packs.

He whistled. "Whew. Bells I think you better go change you might be giving Mike a heart attack tonight."

"Mike?" Renesmee piped up from behind me. "What are you talking about Jake? Haven't you heard? She's dressing up for Edward Cullen."

"Oh so he's the special one. Poor Mike he'll be heartbroken."

I stood open mouthed staring between them. "I have no idea what either of you are talking about."

"Oh, Okay…" Jacob said rolling his eyes and beginning to load the beverages in the refrigerator. I sighed and began to slice open the French bread loaves and buttering them up with Galic butter. I had just pulled the bread back out of the oven and was beginning to slice it when the buzzer for the gate sounded.

"I'll get it. You're busy." Renesmee said as she left the kitchen for the living room. I placed the bread on a serving tray and covered it with aluminum foil to keep it warm. The oven was now turned down only keeping the lasagna warm until it was time to serve it.

A few minutes later I found myself in full conversation mode with Aro and his son. Who was flirting with me more, Aro or his son, I could only begin to guess. I was laughing at one of the stories that Aro was telling when Renesmee let _him_ in the front door.

He was here with the rest of his family and with that completed our guest list, the band having arrived earlier. I looked over at him briefly to see that his eyes were narrowed as he stared in my general direction. What was happening that would garner that kind of reaction? I made my excuses to Alac and headed toward the kitchen to start to set the things out for dinner. I was pulling things out of the refrigerator when a voice startled me. "Do you need any help?"

I jumped and almost dropped the bottle of salad dressing that I was holding. "God! Do you always sneak up on people like that?" I gasped as he just chuckled. Once I caught my breath I spoke again. "Yes thank you I would love some help. Could you just take some of this and follow me to the dining room that would be great."

He smiled again. "Sure." As he reached to grab one of the trays of Lasagna he brushed up against me and I felt like my whole arm burst into flames. I turned my face toward him to find him still standing close. We were so close that I could smell him. I closed my eyes and inhaled. He had a sweet smell that was somewhere between sex and sunshine. I opened them again to see his staring at me. It would be so easy to just lean in and kiss him, to touch him, but I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"Than…Thank you." I said grabbing the Salad bowl and moving out of the kitchen toward the dining room. It was a second before I heard his footsteps behind me. I sat it on the table and turned in time to see him enter the dining room. "Just there on the table would be fine." I said before fleeing the room again. I would have to be careful to not be in the room alone with him. At least until I would understand what it was that I was beginning to feel for him. I was certain that there was something there that electricity couldn't be strictly one sided. "Diner's ready." I announced in the living room before going to get the bread.

It was a comfortable meal. Everyone was conversing easily. I was a little on edge and I could feel Edwards eyes on me every now and then while I would talk to Aro and his son. He was one of the most frustrating people I had ever met, but I told myself I couldn't think about that until later. I had my hands full between Mike trying to get my attention away from Alac, and Alac trying to keep my attention from Mike. Attention from Mike always got on my nervous. Mike was supposed to be in a fully committed relationship with a girl named Jessica, who would be moving out of here tomorrow. It always felt like Mike just hit on me because I was available and it always annoyed me.

I felt like maybe I could get along well with Alac and Mike was starting to scare him off and I could tell. I tried to stop Mike's advances and I think after about an hour he got the hint. After diner he excused himself and I was glad that I could go back to talking with Alac even with Edward's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

After about another hour of comfortable conversation over wine in the living room I was starting to feel comfortable. "So…Bella." Alac said with his attractive Italian accent. "I realize that you are going to be on tour soon…" I could tell he was nervous about what he was going to say. "I was wondering…if perhaps I could write you." I cocked an eyebrow at him. "E-mail." He explained. I smiled. "I would ask if I could call you, but I must leave here soon with my sister to go back to university…"

"Alac." I interrupted. "I would love that." I reached into a basket by the phone to pull out a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote my e-mail address on it. "Here," I said handing it to him. "Here's my e-mail address."

"Thank you. I will contact you soon." He said charmingly with a beautiful smile.

I was about to say something else to him when his father breezed over. "My Ms. Bella." He said his voice also laced with the accent. "This dinner was remarkable. It was brave of you to make Italian food for an Italian man. But I must admit you outdid even my Heidi, just do not tell her so." He said dropping his voice to a whisper. I giggled. "I'm afraid though my family and I must bid you farewell though. We are leaving tomorrow morning for home. We do miss Voltera greatly." He said wistfully probably thinking of his home. I walked with his family toward the entryway. His wife and his daughter said their goodbyes and then slipped out of the door. "It has been a pleasure Bella dear. I hope you will grace us with your beautiful presence in Italy soon." He said with a look at his son that made me blush. And with that Aro left out of the door.

"Bella." Alac began. "Your name does not equal your beauty." He said as he kissed my hand and making me blush. His gaze moved from mine to behind me before I could turn he kissed my hand again and spoke once more. "I will speak to you soon. Goodbye." Then he was gone too.

With no one but the band and the Cullens left I felt a little more at ease. I turned to see Rose and Alice smirking at me and Edward scowling at the floor. I wondered how I would be able to get him to loosen up like I had earlier that day. Then again maybe it was a good thing that he was more closed off. It didn't make him so hard to resist.

After a few more minutes the Carlisle and Esme excused themselves and Renesmee volunteered herself and Jacob to do the dishes. We all chuckled and made whipping noises at Jake as he reluctantly followed the love of his life to the kitchen. I sighed and flopped down on the couch next to Rose who wiggled out of Emmett's arms to pull me to her. I smiled up at her as I put my head in her lap and she began to play with my hair.

"So…" Alice began. "You seem to have captured the heart of an Italian tonight Miss Bella." She said suggestively.

I could have sworn I heard a soft growl from someone. "I have no idea what you're talking about Alice." I said with my eyes still closed.

"Really?" She continued. "Because I swore I saw you give Mr. tall blonde and lanky your number."

"I didn't give him my number." I defended myself. "I gave him my e-mail address."

"Same thing Bella."

"No it's not Alice. I don't want to have this conversation. Alac seemed nice. So what if I want to talk to him. I need more friends than just you guys. Is that such a bad thing?"

"That's not what I meant Bella." I could hear the hurt in her voice and I knew that I had probably been to sharp.

"I know Ali. I'm sorry. It's just…been a really long day."

"Okay. I guess you'll be forgiven. But only if you'll let me pick out what you wear on stage at the VMAs." She hedged.

I opened my eyes. "I had assumed you would anyway Ali. Don't you always. I mean. I rarely get to choose what I wear anymore." I smiled so she knew I was joking. She smiled triumphantly back at me.

"Good I have the perfect idea." I tuned Alice out as she continued to drone on and on about outfit options for us for the VMA's. Rose was still absently stroking my hair, but if was beginning to feel more and more like I was a cat she was petting. I looked up to see her leaning against Emmett's strong form with her eyes half closed. I looked over to see Jasper smiling down at Alice in his arms lovingly as she continued her endless stream of outfit options. I wondered briefly if I would be able to find something like that one day. Someone who would love me enough to pay attention even when he had no desire in whatever I was talking about. I absently looked over to the only other person in the group. Edward.

Edward was sitting in a chair by himself. He was staring absently into his wine glass that he was still holding. She lifted his eyes and they met mine. I saw a lopsided smile grace his lips and my heart seemed to flip in my chest. We stared at each other for a long moment before I finally had to look away. Another hour passed before all of my friends left my home and Jake and Renesmee had abandoned the house for the night. I sighed and flopped back down on my couch and closed my eyes.

I couldn't see anything but green eyes staring back at me and I couldn't feel anything but that warm feeling that I felt whenever I was around him. I realized what was happening. I was falling for Edward Cullen. Mr. Hollywood himself. It was impossible. He was _the _Ladies man. The more I thought about him, the more I realized how dangerous it would be for me to start to like him. The only thing good I could think of would be in a few days we would leave on tour and then I wouldn't have to worry. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. As I snuggled into my bed and closed my eyes I tried to will myself to be strong enough to get the thought of Edward Cullen out of my mind. If only it was that simple.

**AN: So what do you think? Please drop me a review. I'm more than honored that there have been so many readers but please give me feedback. See that button on the bottom of this page? You see it. Click it. Write something to me about what you thought of this chapter. Questions about the story in General. Songs you think I should think about using for future chapters…anything. Review…Please…I promise I won't bite…hard ;)**


	10. Surprises

Chapter 9 – Surprises

BPOV

It was four days after we had played and won at the VMA's. We had been awarded three awards that night and I felt like I was on a high. I was sure ready to start the tour. This was good because we were going to kick off in Seattle the day after tomorrow. We were leaving tomorrow morning and driving all day to get there. We would be touring until it was time to come back to LA for Christmas and for this year's nominations of the Grammies. We hadn't been in the nominations last year, but we had gone and it was a surreal experience. This year we had a shot of actually be nominated and that was amazing. I couldn't believe it, the Grammies. We were on the fast track. Or at least that was what I thought until I saw Mike come in.

We were all setting up for rehearsal when Mike came into the rehearsal space. "Oh my god Mike!" I exclaimed when I caught sight of him. At first I didn't notice anything wrong until I looked down at his arm. His whole right arm was in a cast. I slid off the stage and walked toward him. "Mike what happened?"

"Well…" He began as the others finally caught sight of him and followed me. "Jess finally made it to LA and I was helping her move in…and…well I had an accident."

"How did…" I didn't even have to finish he knew what I was going to ask.

"Well I sort of was trying to help her brother move her couch up the stairs to her apartment and well…I ended up in the emergency room."

"Oh god…this is bad." I said in a breath as I walked away from him.

"I know Bella. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"No. Mike it's not really fault. I mean accidents happen." I said quickly turning back to him.

"Yeah you're the poster child for that saying." I heard Jasper mutter. I shot him a look. "What?" He tried to ask innocently. "It's the truth."

I sighed and continued. "Jasper please I'm trying to think about what in the world we're going to do. I mean we were supposed to leave for the tour tomorrow. There's no way we can find a replacement guitarist. I mean I could always play but…"

"Bella." Mike said interrupting my tirade. "I already called Emmett he said that he would take care of it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you need to drop down and worship the ground I walk upon." Emmett said as he came into the room.

"What?" I asked.

"I got you a replacement for the tour. At least until Mikey here heals." He said walking up and clapping Mike on his good shoulder.

"What do you mean you got us a replacement?" I asked in disbelief. "No guitarist could learn that fast. Not and be ready to perform with no rehearsal. Not with only two days left."

"I actually found out about three days ago." Emmett said calmly.

"Still…Three days isn't long _enough_ Emmett. He'd have to be like a guitar…"

"Prodigy?" Emmett finished for me.

"Yeah."

"Well lucky for you I know one. And he owed me a favor." He said with a smile.

"What are…" I was going to ask what he was talking about, but anything I was going to stay was stuck in my mouth when I saw who came in the doors. It was Edward Cullen carrying a guitar. _'Oh please just let him be here for a visit' _I thought over and over again.

"Guys I'd like you to meet your new guitar player." Emmett said clapping his brother on the back. Oh _great_. Here I was thinking that I was going to be able to escape from Edward for months and now here he was going with us.

"You're joking right?" Rose asked. I sighed I wanted to say something but better Rose than me.

"Not in the least honey." Emmett replied sweetly. "Edward hear can learn any piece of music faster than anyone else I know. I gave him all the sheet music he needed. He's been practicing and I think you'll find that he's more than ready."

"Really?" I asked looking not at Emmett but at Edward.

"Yeah." He smiled and answered for the first time. "I think I can handle anything you guys can throw at me."

The tone in his voice was somewhere between cocky and challenging. I'm not sure if he was meaning to bait me but he did. "And you know the whole tour set?" I asked still disbelieving.

"You bet." He said still with that same tone.

Well if there was one thing that Edward needed to learn if he was going to go on tour with us was that he never should challenge Bella Swan to anything. "Well then…let's see what you got 'wonder boy'" I said as I walked back on stage and took my place at my mic. He stood there and stared at me for a minute. "Well what are you waiting for? We've got a lot of work to do. Think you can keep up?" I asked with a small smile. He jumped up on stage after me. He was followed by the rest of the band who were heading to their places. "You're stage right of Rose, in between her and Jasper." I said pointing. I looked back at Alice at her drum set she gave me a smile and I knew she at least realized what I was doing. I looked over at Edward who was checking the levels on his guitar and making sure he was in tune with Rose. The small smirk that still played on his lips made me want to both slap him and kiss him all at the same time. I wasn't really thinking much as Alice counted us in except that this tour just got a whole lot more interesting.


	11. Player

**A/N. – Alrighty then…after reading through this chapter I decided that it needed some more work so I added quite a bit to the end of this chapter so go check it out please. Sorry. Anyway…I don't think I've mentioned this before but my friend gave me a great idea and I started a playlist for all of the songs used in this and there is a link to it on my profile so if you want to hear the songs I suggest you check it out. Well here it is some more of our lovely Edward, some people haven't been particularly fond of my Edward. Maybe after this chapter you'll like him a little more…**

EPOV

Bella Swan was a complete and total mystery to me. The last few weeks I had been trying and trying to get both my brother and his girlfriend to give me Bella's number with no success. After seeing her at her house I had to admit that maybe I was getting a little smitten with her. I knew my goal was to make her fall for me and for me to not fall for her, but I was beginning to see how difficult that was going to be. Every touch, every look, drew me closer to her. I had seen her perform and win at the VMA's with her band and I had to admit that I don't know why I never saw their talent to begin with.

She was mesmerizing on stage. Not that she didn't mesmerize me off stage as well, because she did, it was just so much more when she was performing. I knew what it was like up there for her. The feeling of the crowd when they were really pumped up about your performance could be intoxicating. The fact that their first really big televised performance was the VMA's didn't throw them one little bit. I was lying in bed the day after her performance thinking about her. The way she sounded, the way she moved, the way she looked. I was very much enjoying the path my thoughts had taken when I got an unexpected call from my brother. "Are you in jail?" I asked in an aggravated tone.

"Well good morning to you too brother dear." He said cheerily.

I looked over at the clock on my bedside table. "It's nine in the morning…" I practically growled. "What do you want Emmett."

"Still not a morning person I see."

"Are you dying?" I ground out between my teeth.

"No." He answered quickly.

"Do you wish to be?"

"No."

"Then you better tell me what you want Emmett."

"Okay, Crankward." He said laughing. "I need a favor."

"What?" I asked fully exasperated. If he didn't get to the point quick I was going to hang up on him and return to my rather pleasant thoughts I was having before he called.

"Listen I know that you have become interested in a certain singer lately, and you asked if I could help you out…well I might have just figured out a way to help you."

I shot up to a sitting position fully aware now. "What is it?" I asked anxiously now.

"I see I now have your attention." He chuckled. "Well you see Twilight is having a band crisis. I just got a call from the rhythm guitarist, Mike, evidentially he has suffered from a broken arm. As you know you cannot play guitar with a broken arm."

"No you cannot. I don't see where I fit into all of this?"

"Dude you're slow this morning. And you're supposed to be the one with the brains. That's scary."

"Emmett!"

"Okay…Twilight is supposed to go on tour in three days. I need a miracle. More importantly I need my incredible insanely talented brother to fill in for him."

"You want me to be the substitute guitarist?"

"Yes."

"How is this helpful?"

"Simple. I get you the music. You do your guitar speed learning thing that you've always been able to do so well. We break the news to the band, but you come sweeping in like Superman to save the day and sweep them off their feet including a very fiery brunette who seems to have caught your attention."

"Emmett…That is actually a _really_ good plan." I said slowly.

"You know I should be more offended by your tone than I am…"

I ignored him. "How soon can you get me music?"

"I'll be at your house in about a half hour."

"Perfect." I hung up the phone and rolled out of bed I made a pot of coffee and waited of Emmett to get there.

After he dropped off the music for the tour songs I practiced night and day until I knew that I was ready. I packed up my guitar and drove to the rehearsal space. Oh well I was late, but I called Emmett and he told me just to get there fast. So I did. Now here I was on stage with Bella once again. Only this time I was playing with her. I was on stage while she was singing and I found myself catching on to her energy. We played through every song. When we finished she turned to me.

She chuckled once. "What?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head. "What?"

"You're just surprising that's all." She said finally looking me in the eyes.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked.

"I'll let you know." She said with another smile. She turned away from me to look at the rest of the band. "So…what do you guys think?"

"Well he can play that's for sure." The blonde, whose name was Jasper, I think, said.

"Yeah." Rosalie agreed.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"Well…yeah." The small one chirped with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay then." Bella turned back to me. "I guess you're in. Welcome to the madness that is Twilight." She said with a gesture of her arms.

"Hey…we aren't that crazy." The small one chirped. I was really going to have to get better at their names. Alice. _Alice_ was the little drummers name.

"Baby. You know I love you…but you are definitely crazy." Jasper responded as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Whatever." Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward. If you're coming with us. I'll give you a list of what kind of outfits we'll be wearing so you'll know what to bring." She said. There wasn't a question attached to that so I didn't think I had much a choice but to go along with her. "I'll have Emmett fax it to you tonight."

I nodded and looked away from them to see Bella looking at me. Sometimes when she looked at me like that I couldn't help but feel like she was looking all the way down to my soul. She smiled and blushed and looked down at the floor after a long moment. After a few moments the rest of the band filtered out leaving Bella and I on the stage once more. "Thank you." She said suddenly after a few moments of silence.

"For what?"

"For this." She said gesturing around her. "For filling in. I know that you wanted to get away for a while. The photographers, the fans…I don't know what favor you owed Emmett, but I hope you realize that you're entering the 'twilight zone'" she said with a giggle after realizing her pun.

"Well at least I'm not the only one who knows who Rod Sterling is." I said causing her to go into another fit of laughter. I loved to make her laugh. I loved seeing her like this. Open and free.

"No you definitely aren't. Jake and I used to watch that show all the time." She said sitting down on the edge of the stage like she had before.

"Jake? The guy that was at your house?" I sat down next to her.

"Yeah. We go way back. Like back before we were born back. Our dads were really good friends."

"Were?"

"Yeah. My dad…he's…he's not around anymore." My heart broke at her tone and I wished that the world could open up and swallow me whole. "He was the police chief in the town that I grew up in. Forks. He was shot in the line of duty about a year ago. He was always really supportive of us and our music. I'd like to think that he's really our bands guardian angel now." She said quietly.

"God…Bella…I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No. It's okay. You didn't know. It's fine. We dedicated our album to his memory. His picture was on the inside cover and everything. Billy, that's Jakes' dad, he sure got a kick out of that." She said with a small chuckle. I just realized then that it had been here where Bella admitted to me that her mother had passed away only a few years earlier. Bella had lost both of her parents. Just like…just like I had.

"Well. If it helps I know…I know how it feels."

"What do you mean?"

"I know how it feels to lose your parents."

"How could you?"

"Well I've lost mine."

"But I thought…"

"Carlisle and Esme adopted me. Esme is really my aunt, but when my parents both died I came into their care, and they raised me like I was their own. I was only about eight when it happened but I still remember…I know what it feels like. The loneliness, the sadness…" I said looking up into her eyes. They were looking at me. They had a watery sheen to them and I saw a few tears trailing down her face. I had wished that I wouldn't have brought any of this up at all. "I've never told anyone that." I said after a moment. "That I'm adopted."

"I won't tell anyone." She said still looking into my eyes.

"I know." I said before I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth. It was strange how I felt I could trust her with one of my deepest secrets. Sitting there only a few inches away from her I could feel the usual energy that I felt when I touched her zing through the air between us. "I know that I can trust you." I said firmly.

"Well…" She said after a moment sliding off the stage. "We should probably get going. I mean tomorrow is our first show after all."

"Yeah." I said as I packed up my guitar. "I'll walk you out." I said as I hurried to catch up to Bella.

"Okay." We walked in comfortable silence for a while until we came to an old Chevy truck.

"Is _this_ what you drive?" I asked her.

"Yes. Old red and I go way back." She said petting the truck.

"Yeah…okay…old red goes back to before you were born."

"Hey." She said shoving me playfully. "Don't hate on the truck. I don't always use it. I just…I like to have it. It reminds me of home."

"Well then…" I said with a smile. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning when we get on the busses."

"Yeah. I've got to go through my bags and make sure Alice at least packed something I _like_ to wear."

"Alice packed for you?"

"As I told you at my house the other day I have lost the privilege to pick what I wear on my own." She laughed.

"Did Alice pick this out?" I asked gesturing to her form fitting jeans and old fashioned rolling stones shirt and…chucks? I hadn't even thought about what she was wearing before now. I just had thought she looked amazing. I thought girls were supposed to want to wear heals and things like that. It was oddly refreshing to know there was someone out there that didn't have to try hard to look stunning. I was beginning to think that she always looked amazing, even if she was only wearing converse sneakers and a t-shirt. Hum…Bella in nothing but a t-shirt and her sneakers…Bella in less…my brain was spinning out dangerous fantasies. I needed to try to keep my brain in the here and now. Thankfully she interrupted the thoughts going through my head.

"No. I did." She said. I was momentarily confused before I remembered that I had asked her a question. "And believe me I heard all about it when I got here. Apparently I have no fashion sense."

"Well…If it means anything. I think you always look fantastic." I said and then wished maybe I hadn't been so honest. That was until I looked to see her blushing once again. I wanted so badly just to reach out and touch her cheek so I did what any respectable man would do in the situation…I left. "Well…I'll see you tomorrow." I said and I waved as I left her by her car in the lot. The paps obviously didn't know where they were rehearsing, because I'm sure they would have been around. I knew we would be so lucky when we started the tour. With the whole tour schedule out in the open it was easy for the vultures to track you down.

I climbed into my new non-descript silver Volvo and started the drive home. I was pulling up my drive and through the gate before I really even registered the drive. I was thinking about something…or someone rather…the entire way. I collapsed in the bed with all of my clothes on. I really wanted to just fall asleep but I know I was waiting for Alice to send me a fax of what was acceptable to take on the tour. From what Bella had said if I didn't follow instructions I would regret it. So I was waiting thinking about Bella's brown eyes when I heard the fax machine start up in the other room. I heaved myself off the bed and trudged to the office to get the piece of paper off the ground.

I looked at the paper it had the text 'From the desk of Alice Brandon' on the top of the sheet. I looked through it and sure enough it was a list of clothes that would be acceptable to pack for the tour. I scoffed as I read through the list. Honestly stage clothes hadn't changed at all since the last time I was packing to go on tour, but then on the bottom of the page there was a note scrawled in a perfect script.

'_Her number is 987-4021 if you don't call her I'll personally hang you. –Alice'_

I wondered how Alice had gotten that by Emmett and at that point I didn't really care. Evidently I had one friend's approval and that worried me. What would happen after all this was over. I went back to my room phone in one hand and paper in the other. I sat down on the edge of my bed and thought a few things through.

I know why this whole thing started, and I had spent months going over and over this thing with James in my head. I had put it off as long as possible debating over whether I would be able to do this at all. I had thought if I was able to keep my distance, emotionally, it wouldn't be a problem. The issue was the more I knew about her the more I was finding we had in common and the more we had in common the more I was falling for her. Whoa! Wait a minute. Falling for her? Is that what is happening here? Was _I_ Falling for Bella Swan? I think that I was. When did this happen and why didn't I know about this before hand? I was Edward Cullen girls fell over me never the other way around.

The more I thought about it the more tempting it was to dial those numbers to call her. I wondered though, what she would think if I just called her. She didn't even know that I had her number. That is unless Alice told her that she had given it to me, but then again I didn't think that that was a very large possibility. Maybe a text would be better. No I needed to call her. I could ask her about the list that Alice had given me that was a good enough reason right? God…when did I become a girl.

"Come on Cullen!" I said to my ceiling. "Man up and call her!" I had to dial the number four times before I settled on texting her.

_Bella. Hey how are you? – Edward_

There was a long pause before my phone pinged indicating that I had received a message.

_Edward who? – Bella._

_Cullen. - E_

_Another pause. Finally I got another message._

_How did you get this number? - B_

I smiled.

_Well…Let's just say that I got it from a friend -E_

_Was this friend a short, black haired, bouncy female that can't keep her nose out of anyone else's business? - B_

I laughed out loud at her question.

_Maybe... If that's an adequate description of Alice…then yes. - E_

_Yes. Yes I say that's a very adequate description of that little evil pixy. –B_

I was a little more than relived that she seemed to be conversing with me easily enough, but I had to ask.

_If you say so...Are you angry that she gave me your number? – E_

_Not really. I'm actually surprised that it took you this long to get it. – B_

I thought about all the times I had practically begged Emmett for her number and he wouldn't give me anything.

_Hey. It wasn't for lack of trying. Rose and Emmett wouldn't budge. – E_

_Well it's nice to know who I can trust. :) You were really trying to get my number? – B_

_Since the day of your party. Are you surprised? – E_

_A little. – B_

_You shouldn't be. - E_

I was obviously flirting with her, but Bella didn't seem to mind yet, but I waited holding my breath and let it out in a hearty chuckle when I read her response.

_So you have my number…is there something on your mind or did you just miss my amazing personality? – B_

_If I said both what would you say? – E_

_Um…I would say that if you think I'm amazing you obviously need more friends... – B_

_You don't see yourself clearly.-E_

_Whatever you say Edward. –B_

That statement had all sorts of possibilities tied to it. I wiggled my eyebrows as I typed back…

_Really? –E_

_What is on your mind? –B_

_You mean besides your amazing personality? –E_

_Haha. Of course…-B_

_Well…actually it's about this huge list that Alice sent me. – E_

_Wow…I didn't think that she would actually send you a list…okay…what about it? –B_

She didn't seem to adverse to talking to me…even if it was about the list that Alice sent over…maybe to start off with, but all of this texting was beginning to get tiresome. I wanted…no I needed to hear her voice again. How sad is it that I had already become addicted to the sound of it?

_Can I call you this would be easier that way? – E_

I held my breath and waited the long moment before she finally answered.

_Sure. –B_

"Hey." I said as soon as she answered.

"Hi. So what do you need?" She said in a sweet voice.

I stayed lost in her voice for a moment before I found my own. "Well do you think all of these things are essential or can I improvise?"

She laughed and I got lost in the sound. I loved her laugh. "That's all on you. I'd stick to the list if I were you though…Alice can be scary when it comes to fashion."

"Good to know…but I don't think I have some of this stuff…" I said scanning the list carefully. It was detailed that was sure. Things weren't just listed by like color. No they were listed by designers. I didn't think that I had most of what was on that list. I walked over to my closet.

"Well as long as you stay close I think you'll live…" I could here the smile in her voice. "I mean we kinda need you so I don't think Ali will go crazy on you if you aren't exact. Plus it's not like we've given you gobs of time."

I smiled at her slight rambling answer. "I kinda like that."

"What that we haven't given you time?"

"No. That you need me "

"The _band_ needs you…" she remarked.

"Oh…the _band_…"

"Yes the _**band**_."

"Admit it _you_ need me too."

"As a member of the band."

I chuckled. "I'll get you to admit it eventually…" I don't know what possessed me to say that.

"I highly doubt it." She said with an indignant snort.

"Really now?"

"Yes."

I dropped my voice slightly. "That sounded scarily like a challenge."

"No. A fact."

I laughed. "You should know. I'm not one to back down from a challenge."

"Really?"

"Yes. When we were growing up Emmett told me that I couldn't eat a whole pack of pudding, so I had to do it just to prove him wrong."

"Oh and how old were you then, if I may ask."

"I was five and he was six." I thought of that time when things were simpler. When Emmett wasn't my brother but my annoying cousin and I was living with my parents.

"So…how did that turn out for five year old you?" Bella asked breaking into my morbid thoughts.

"Well I ate it all…of course I threw it up five minutes later…" Bella burst out into loud laughs and I had to join her.

Bella talked to me all the time that I was packing and more. We talked well into the night and when I hung up and said goodnight I crawled in bed and realized something. This was it. I had found someone that could possibly make me happy, genuinely happy. That could make me laugh. That would understand my way of life. Someone I could share all of my secrets with. This wasn't about any bet anymore. This was now just about me and Bella. No matter what James had to say about it. I had found her…now all I had to do was win her, for real this time.

**End Notes:**

**Okay so do any of you hate Edward a little less? Please leave me some review love! Sorry about the reposting thing, but sometimes it's nesissary. The next chapter should be up soon. Happy Holidays!**


	12. Openings

**A/N : First off today was Christmas and in the spirit of the season I wanted to get something posted today. So no matter what you celebrate this season. Happy holidays and enjoy this short chapter. I promise I'll have a longer one this next time.**

_BPOV-_

I hung up the phone with a smile on my face. I had almost convinced myself that I was imagining it when I had gotten that first text from him. The conversation was interesting to say the least. I admit that I had been flirting a little with Edward, but he was giving it back as much as he was getting it, if not more.

Alice was going to get it when I saw her next all the same. I can't believe that little sneak had given him my cell phone number. I had figured he would have asked me for my number again. If he had asked I probably would have given it to him. I mean I had to admit that I was attracted to Edward. I mean who wouldn't be. I couldn't start a relationship with him though. Not now. Not now that I would see him all the time. It would be easier to resist him if he wasn't being so nice and charming all of a sudden.

I was glad that he had my number now. We had talked for almost two hours while he packed and I set out my clothes for the next day. We talked about everything from stories from when we were growing up to our greatest fears. The more I was talking to him the more I was falling for him. Hold…on Falling for him…was I falling for him? Was I falling for Edward Cullen? I thought about it. Whenever I saw him my heart beat a little faster, and I always seemed to blush around him. I never flirted with anyone and it seemed like I was always flirting with Edward. I didn't like to have anyone pay attention to me, but when Edward complemented me it made me feel good.

At first I thought Edward was a stuck up jerk, but now that I was getting to know him, I sort of understood what had made him that way. I understood that he hadn't always had the charmed life like I thought he did. I understood that we had more in common than I ever thought possible. What if I had found the one person that could understand me? What if he was the one person that could handle this crazy world that I had been thrown in? What if I let it all slip away because of the fact that we had to work together? Maybe I could just do what I wanted to instead of what I should do? Like a real rock star. Oh well maybe I should just let the chips fall where they may. That's what I would do. I would give him the chance and if he really wanted this, maybe, just maybe we could work it out.

* * * * * * * * * *

I'm not sure when I fell asleep but the next thing I knew my alarm was going off on my bedside table. I groaned and I rolled over to turn it off. I walked to the bathroom rubbing my hand over my face trying to wake myself up. Five in the morning was early, even for someone like me. I started my morning routine and soon I was ready. I was pulling on my outfit that I had picked out the night before and I smiled remembering that I would spending time with Edward today. All of a sudden my phone beeped. I looked at it and immediately broke out into a smile.

_Too early!!! –E_

_ Sorry. I know. – B_

_ I haven't been awake this early in a long time…like since my last tour. –E_

_ Well then…you should have been expecting it. LOL. –B_

_ Grrrr... Not Funny. –E_

_ I find myself hilarious! Thank you very much. – B_

_ So I'll see you there? – E_

_ Yeah. I'll be there in 10. – B_

_ See you soon then. –E_

I would see him soon. Should I be as excited as I was about the fact that I would see him an a few minutes? I didn't take too long to think about it I shouldered one bag as I pulled my large suitcase behind me toward my door, toward my truck, and toward the opening of my first tour. Little did I know that it was the beginning of a much larger adventure.

**End notes: Okay? Good? Bad? Ugly? Stop writing and become a hermit? What do you think?**


	13. Operation Seduction

**A/N : Okay I know that you guys rarely read these things but I need to tell you something. The twilight crew is getting ready to kick off their tour so check out my profile for a posting on what Cities their headed to.**

_BPOV-_

I pulled into the lot where our buses were parked. We had two buses. The girl's bus and the boy's bus, supposedly, but I didn't know how well that was going to go. However, what Carlisle and the label didn't know really wouldn't hurt them. We were a tight group anyway, well usually. I just hoped that the addition of Edward wouldn't throw off the band dynamic. I didn't think that it would though; at least I didn't want it to. I pulled into a spot next Jaspers truck and Roses BMW and hopped out. I headed back to pull my luggage out of the back.

"Here let me help you with that." A deep, decidedly male voice said from behind me.

I jumped and whirled around. "Will you stop doing that please?" I said trying to calm my breathing as Edward chuckled.

"Sorry." He said trying to cover his laughter. I rolled my eyes at him and reached into the back of the truck to get my bags.

"Yeah…sure you are." I mumbled as I hoisted my bag out of the bed of the truck.

"Here" he said as he took the bag from me and put it on his own shoulder and reached to pull the other one out of the bed of the truck.

"Thanks." I said shyly and reached to get my guitar case.

"No problem. It's probably the least I can do for scaring you like that."

I smiled. "Your right it is." I replied sarcastically. He chuckled and we started walking to the bus. "So, is everyone else here already?"

"Yeah, they're all on the 'girl bus'" he said using fingers in his open hand to make quotes. We had reached the bus by that time and I reached to pick up my suitcase. "I got it." He said and our hands touched for the briefest moment. I made the mistake of looking up into his eyes then. We were both bent over and our faces were closer than I anticipated. I felt this buzz flow between us that I couldn't explain. It would have been so easy to reach in and kiss him, but just as I was honestly considering it the door to the bus swung open and I turned away. "God…what did Alice pack in this thing?" I heard him mumble as I headed toward the stairs.

I laughed "Don't ask me, I didn't even have the strength to look." I headed up the stairs and I heard him laugh behind me.

"There you are." Alice chirped as she dashed toward me.

I sat my guitar case down in the first available corner, which happened to be right across from me. "I'm right on time Ali. It's not my fault that you're always early for everything." I said flopping down next to Jasper on the loveseat. "This is awesome!" I said looking around.

The bus was pretty amazing really. It didn't seem really like a bus to me. To the left of where we entered there was a place for the driver and one other person to sit that was closed off from the rest of the bus and the bus stretched out to the right. On the left wall there was a light brown leather couch that stretched out. Directly across from it sat a matching love seat and recliner chair. To the left of the couch was a giant entertainment system, including a good sixed TV and a stereo system. I knew the girls and I would be enjoying that piece of equipment. To the right of the loveseat was a table that you could eat on either side followed directly by a little kitchenette. Behind where the entertainment center there was two bunk style beds and across from them there was a closet that stood open. The back of the bus was a bathroom and a bedroom that you could shut off from the rest of the bus. I knew we would figure out sleeping arrangements later, but I was wondering who was going to sleep in the big bed. It was all in all, amazing.

"Yeah…Bells. Welcome to the big time." Emmett grinned.

"Is the other one like this too?" I asked.

"Sorta. But we had to modify this one for you girls. Alice requested more closet space." He said amiably if not a little sleepily.

"Isn't it incredible." Alice chirped.

"You think that now. Wait until it's all you see for a few months. You won't think it's so awesome. Trust me." Edward said setting down my bags next to the growing stack of suitcases that sat next to the closet. He sighed and sat down on the opposite sofa next to his brother and Rose.

"Why did we have to get up at this ungodly hour again?" Rose mumbled into her coffee cup.

"We wanted to avoid the screaming and the cameras, remember babe." Emmett yawned next to her.

Alice plopped herself down on Jaspers lap instead of the open seat. "Well I don't know how none of you can be excited. I mean we're going on our first tour!" She practically squealed and her excitement was as infectious as it always was. And as the bus pulled away all three of us girls squealed because here it was. Our first real stadium show would be tomorrow night, the first time audiences were coming and paying to see only us.

The boys all stared at us like we had completely lost it but we couldn't help it. We spent the better part of five hours talking about anything and everything and unpacking. We decided What we would be wearing on stage the next day and what our sleeping arrangements would be, while the boys talked about sports and who they liked this year for the play offs. We decided that we could switch off sleeping in the big bed, and that was fine by me. We also agreed...well more like _I_ _insisted_ that there be no extracurricular activities happening in that bed. Emmett scowled, Jasper gave his scouts honor, Edward just smirked and all the girls laughed at their reactions. After a while though the early morning seemed to be catching up with everyone because before too long Jasper picked up a sleeping Alice and lead her to a bedroom in the back of the bus and he didn't reemerge. After a short pit stop Emmett and Rose went onto the other bus, and I wanted to know nothing about what they were doing, after all there was no extracurricular activity clause for that bus yet. The fact was that it had effectively left Edward alone.

I was sprawled out on the couch fiddling with a few chords on my guitar when Edward came back in from the gas station with snacks for us. "Thanks." I said as he handed me my coke and I set my guitar aside and sat up. "My assistant is meeting us in Seattle and I've already told her that she's going to be going grocery shopping."

"Well, tell her to bring back up, because her shopping is going to have to feed Emmett and that requires a lot of food."

I laughed. "You would know. I'll warn her."

"What was that you were playing?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"What? Oh on the guitar. It was just something I was working on."

"Something new?" He asked and I nodded. "You gonna share it with the _band_?"

I chuckled as I remembered part of our conversation last night. "Maybe. It's not really done yet it's just a little thing right now, but I'm hoping to get it debuted during the tour. But I'm kinda stuck on the lyrics."

"Well if you want help, let me know. I mean it's been a while since I've written something but…"

"You'll be the first to know." I cut him off.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I mumbled as I took a swig from the bottle. "So what's it like to be back on the tour bus after so long?"

He laughed. "I never thought that I would be back, but what can I say…I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress." He said with a sly smile.

I scoffed. "Excuse you…I had better not be that damsel of which you speak."

"Of course not" he said unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh. Sure." I said sarcastically and we both broke out into laughter. We sat talking for a long time. I loved how it was so easy for me to talk to Edward. After about three hours and several driving games later we decided to put in a movie and watch it. He hopped up and put one in. We made it though the amazing Mel Brooks wonder that is the movie Robin Hood: Men in tights and then we started another. I didn't know what it was, nor did I ever find out because neither one of us really watched it. I remember blinking and the next thing I was woken up by Alice.

"Bella why did you let me sleep so long…" I heard Alice getting closer. She must have emerged from the bedroom. She stopped mid lecture and that was unlike Alice. I was remarkably comfortable. I stretched and realized that I was lying on the couch. I was sure that I was sitting when the movie started. Also my head was sitting on something. I opened my eyes to find Alice standing next to couch staring with wide eyes. I stirred under her gaze and my pillow moved and groaned and I turned in confusion. My head was in Edwards lap. His head was thrown back to rest on the back of the couch, one arm on the arm of the couch the other resting on my side. I sat up and detangled myself from Edward as gently as I could. I tried not to wake him, but he groaned as soon as I sat up.

"Sorry." I said to both of them at once.

"No problem." Edward said his voice still thick from sleep. "Where are we?"

"Seattle. We're there." Alice chirped.

"Man that was one heck of a nap." I chuckled running my hand through my hair.

"Yeah." Edward chuckled with me. "What were we supposed to be watching?"

"I have no idea." I said truthfully. He ran a hand over his face trying to wake himself. "I'm not going to be able to sleep much tonight that's for sure."

Jasper came out of the bedroom and chuckled. "That makes two of us."

"Well whether you sleep or _not_ it's going to be done on your _own_ bus. So scoot. And send Rose over." She said and all but threw both the love of her life and Edward off out the door both were laughing. When the door shut she turned back to face me. "You need to spill." She said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

"What was that that I walked in here to?"

"Um…I think it's called sleeping. But I wasn't really observing it, so I couldn't tell you for certain." I said sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass Bella." Alice huffed and she stalked back toward the bedroom.

"Don't be mad at me Ali." I said following her. "You know I was only joking."

"What were you joking about?" Rose asked from the door.

"Bella was trying to get out of explaining something to me." Alice snipped before I could open my mouth.

"And what was she trying to get out of explaining?" Rose asked Alice before I could open my mouth. I figured that I would just wait until they let me talk again.

"Well, I came out her to find none other than our little Miss. Bella looking _very_ comfortable with a certain Edward Cullen."

"No!" Rose exclaimed. She turned to me. "Is she joking Bella."

"I…I have no idea what you're talking about Alice." I said, but I knew exactly what Alice had seen and what she had thought.

"Don't give me that crap Bella Swan. I know you better than anyone else. I know when you're lying to me. Now I want all the little juicy details." She said as she shoved me down on the bed.

I sighed. Resistance was futile and I knew it. Maybe they could help. I needed my girls. "Fine. I'll spill I guess. There's not much to tell really."

"Let us be the judge of that." Rose said joining us on the bed.

It reminded me of all the other times that we had done this. Stayed together in one of our rooms and talked about boys all night. So I told them about the time that he had come in when he heard me playing to the other night when he had called. "I blame you for that." I said pointing an accusing finger at Alice who was beaming at me from her place on the bed. "You gave him my number after all."

"You didn't? Did you Ali?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I did. I knew that you were trying to play hard to get Bells, but there's a difference between hard and impossible. Someone had to throw the poor boy a bone. I mean every time you're in the same room with him, he can't take his eyes off you." She said matter of factly.

"Now I know you're kidding." I said.

"No she's not really." Rose said. "Bella how many times do we have to tell you how beautiful you are?"

"As many times as you want…it still won't make me believe it." I said sighing.

"Don't get off topic." Alice chided me. "What are you going to do?"

"About?" I hedged.

"Edward!" Alice practically screamed.

"I don't know Alice. Can't I just see where things go and not worry about it?"

"No." Both her and Rose said at the same time.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine then Obi-one…what should I do?" I asked sarcastically not really expecting an answer.

"Well it wouldn't _kill_ you to flirt a little Bella." Rose said.

"And tomorrow we are going shopping." Alice said brightly.

"Really Ali, shopping doesn't solve all problems." I said in a strained voice. It's not like I hated shopping really. I just hated shopping with Alice and Rose. It was like an Olympic sport.

"It will solve some of yours." She said slyly.

"what do you have planed?" I asked picking my head up to look at her.

"Don't worry about that. Just trust me okay?"

"Fine…" I agreed reluctantly. I mean it could only help.

**End notes: I promised you a long one and the next one's coming up soon. Their day and show in Seattle…oh what will happen…send me a review and you might get a sneak peek.**


	14. Hello Seattle

**A/N: Okay guys here it is the kick off concert in Seattle. Here's the deal. I know I have international readers…my stats board told me so…so if I make any references that you're not sure of just PM me and I'll explain. Okay. I also updated the playlist that I have a link to on my profile. The song used in this chapter isn't a paramore song…don't shoot. It's an Avril Lavigne song…so sorta the same feel. I just couldn't find a paramore song that felt right to open the concert with. I'm also going to add the song Hello Seattle by Owl City because the title comes from it and I listened to it while I was writing. Feel free to listen while you read. I like the remix and it's the one I posted but the other one works just as well…well enjoy!!**

_BPOV-_

I did manage to sleep that night. We all did, after a few hours of girl talk we all fell asleep in the king sized bed in the back of the bus. "Good morning sunshines!" the annoyingly awake voice of Renesmee sounded through the room that next day. We all groaned in a chorus and stretched. "I should be sad. You had a slumber party without me!" I laughed. "Come on girls it's already after ten. You're going have to get going if you want to be back here in time for sound check at six." That got Alice up.

"It's already after ten?" She asked almost sounding panicked. She hopped up and went to the closet and threw clothes on the bed. "Come on girls. We're shopping with a mission today."

Rose and I sat up and picked up the clothes that she had dished out for us to wear. They were jeans and T-shirts and some hoodies for later so we could hide ourselves from view as long as possible. "What's the mission?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"We deemed it 'Operation Seduction'." Rose said while she pulled the jeans over her legs.

"Who are we seducing?" Ness asked again.

"We aren't seducing anyone." Alice said emerging completely dressed and almost perfect. "Bella is. Bella, get up and put some makeup on. We don't want to be on the covers of one of those celebrities without makeup exposés."

"Who is Bella seducing?" Ness asked barely covering her laughter.

"Edward Cullen." Rose said matter of factly as I got up and pulled my pajama's off and pulled my outfit on and headed to the bathroom.

"Really now? I thought there was something there?" Ness said slyly.

"Don't encourage them Ness!" I yelled. I put on some foundation and eyeliner and mascara and called it complete. It was enough for day time. "You're going to the grocery right?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I got the list off the table out there." She gestured to the small kitchen area.

"Good. Hey grab some extra junk for the boys would you."

"Sure. There's a car waiting for you outside the bus door. You'll have about four hours for shopping and then you have to head to the radio stations and do some spots and then you have to be back here for sound check. Alice…"

"Yes?" She chirped.

"The hair and makeup people you requested will be here at seven."

"Fabulous."

"Then you guys go on at eight."

"Sounds like you have it all under control Ness. I have my phone if you need to get a hold of me for anything."

"Me too. Okay girls are you ready?"

"Yep. Let's go!" Alice cheered as hooked our hoodies over our arms and headed to exit the bus.

"Oh wait! Let me out first." Ness said and we turned to look at her. "Trust me on this one. They're already gathering out there. They've set up a blockade so that they can't get to you, but still…"

"Who's already out there?" I asked slightly nervous.

"The fans." She said smiling.

She opened the door and we heard the screaming. "Wow." I said.

"Double wow." Rose said.

"Triple wow." Alice finished.

"It might not be a bad thing for you guys to go sign some autographs and take some pictures." Ness said as she indicated the solid line of fans. We nodded and headed to the line. Renesmee handed me and the other girls black sharpies and volunteered to take several pictures with some fans. After about a half hour we waved and headed to the black SUV. "Your driver's name is Randy. There's one other person in there and that's Sam. He's from a security company. The Cullen's sent him over and he's going to help keep you ladies safe while you're out and about. Nothing to worry about. And Randy should be able to lose any of these guys if they decide to try to follow. Have fun and don't forget the radio station by two."

I laughed as I climbed in. "Yes mom." She laughed as she shut the door and signaled for the driver to pull away.

We pulled our on hoodies and sunglasses as we got closer to the stores. We were in and out of stores most of the day. Trying to get away without being noticed, but that was more than a little difficult when you are trying on clothes. It was a relatively easy day though. We even managed to sneak away to a few of our old haunts to see a few friends. We made a trip to the bar around one just to see Paul and Rachel. That was trickier than we thought it would be. Another car came to pick up Rose and Alice and they were going to meet me back at the bus while I had to do all the promotional stuff. I guess it was the curse of being the singer. That's okay, they would have to do some of the cities. I managed to get to the first radio just in time.

It was strange feeling being back on campus again as we drove toward the UW station. Sam came around and got my door when we pulled up. I was welcomed just inside the door by two very excited boys.

"Hey I'm Michel." One of them said.

I smiled at his enthusiasm and reached out my hand to shake his. "Hi Michel. I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I turned to the other boy. "And you are?"

"Wow." Was all he could say. A laugh escaped me before I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Sorry. That's Richie." Michel said. "He's a little star struck. We haven't really ever had anyone famous to interview before."

"Well…I'm…flattered. It's nice to meet you Richie. So…shall we get started?" I asked glancing at my watch.

"Oh yeah…of course you probably have a lot to do before the concert tonight." Michel went on nervously. "Right this way." He said as he indicated the hallway. I followed him to a small studio. "We'll be on in one minute. We're just going to ask you a few questions maybe take a call or to and then you'll be out of here." He said as he and Richie both sat down in two chairs and put on headphones.

"No problem." I said sitting into the seat that Michel pointed to and put on my own set of headphones.

"Hey Udub" Michel said into his mic while Richie was still staring at me. It was making me a little uncomfortable, but hopefully soon he'd snap out of it. "It's Michel and Richie here with your afternoon listening pleasure. I know a lot of you are heading over to Key arena tonight to see the awesomeness that is Seattle's own Twilight live and in concert. And in honor of that we have a special treat in the form of a special guest. Here in the studio we have Miss. Bella Swan herself. Hey Bella."

"Hi guys." I said into the microphone.

"Hey Richie, drooling will cause the equipment to spark." Michel said causing me to laugh.

"Shut up Michel." Richie finally said, seemingly snapped out of whatever spell he was under before.

"So Bella tell us what brought you here to our humble little KEXP station?" Michel asked.

"Well…actually I went to school here."

"Really?" Richie asked.

"Yep, Huskie pride all the way!" I said with a fist pump. The boys laughed. "But seriously. This is where it all happened. Right here on this campus I wrote a lot of the songs on the album and more of the songs on the tour." I smiled. "Plus…after the first twenty letters you guys were hard to ignore." I said with a chuckle.

"So is it true that you were discovered at a bar here in Seattle."

"Yeah actually. We had been playing at amateur night at The Sound. We had a spot on that roster night after night and finally it paid off, because Carlisle Cullen happened to be there and it was history after that."

The interview only lasted a few more minutes before I had to beg off to make it to my next interview. It was with Ryan Seacrest for crying out loud I couldn't be late for that even if he was in LA and I was in Seattle. I made it to the next station and was ushered up by a kind receptionist who asked for my autograph for her daughter and I happily obliged. The sound guy got us all set up and the next think I knew I was talking live on the radio with Ryan Seacrest. They were pretty much the same questions…all except a few.

"So tell me, Bella, what's it like working with the Cullens."

"Their great. I've gotten to know them all and Carlisle and his wife always make us feel like part of their family."

"What about Edward?"

I chuckled. "Edward and I get along just fine. He was good enough to step in when our regular guitarist had an accident that prevented him from playing and we're all getting to work with someone who's done all this before so…it's great."

"Well Bella I hope you have a great concert tonight and I hope we can talk later."

"Sure." I said amiably. I did one fast plug for the station and then I was back in the SUV on the way to the arena to get ready for sound check.

* * * * * * * * * *

Walking into Key Arena and onto the stage was a definite 'pinch me' moment. We had performed at the VMA's but even that wasn't thousands of people paying to come and see _you_. The sound check went without any problems we ran through the set list with the lighting guys and then we headed back to the dressing rooms. There was still about an hour until we went on so I detoured into the green room before heading to makeup and hair hell. I took a long drag and opened the door to the girls dressing room. Alice immediately pulled me over to the rack of clothes and handed me my outfit.

Much to my dismay I was wearing heals but I was willing to let these ones by sense they were these amazing boots that I have had for years and I wouldn't have to get up on any platforms. They were black leather and were knee high. I pulled on the black skinny pants and slipped the boots on over them and zipped them up. Alice handed me the tops that I would be wearing. We decided that instead of having me do a total costume change we would just layer my tops to make it easier. I slipped first into my new black strapless push up bra that Alice insisted I by today. Then she began to lace up the black corset top that I would be wearing underneath my red button up that showed almost as much cleavage as the corset and I would be wearing it with a cute little black and red tie that didn't really help with the coverage.

Once I was deemed dressed I was pushed into a chair for my hair and makeup to get done. Renesmee had come in to tell us that we had fifteen minutes to show time when I was deemed finished. I nursed my water again, thankful that the makeup person told me she had used this ever stay lip color so I could keep drinking. I always drank before a show. I had to. Plus Ness was going to be off stage left if I needed an emergency swallow during my costume change. I walked into the green room where everyone else was after I had calmed myself down. I had the satisfaction of seeing Edwards eye's bulge slightly before he rained it in and my friends were cat calling me. I bowed and thanked them profusely and we all readied ourselves to go on stage.

"Wow Bella I've out done myself this time." Alice said with a smug smile.

"Seriously Bells. Where did you get the shoes? They're hot." Rose exclaimed.

"I got them from that vintage shop that was around the corner from the old house." I explained. I looked to see Edward still looking at me. I blushed slightly at the thought that he might like how I looked.

"What do you think boys will she do?" Alice asked. Emmett and Jasper both said positive things. "How about you Edward?" Alice asked. My eyes grew wide. Now she was pushing her luck, but Edward just smiled softly.

"You look amazing, Bella."

"Thank you." I said feeling the heat rushing to my cheeks. I had to not think about my feelings for Edward right now. I didn't need to concentrate on that. I needed to concentrate on this performance. We all did a group prayer and headed toward the sage together.

The stage was a series of platforms with Alice on the highest one with her drums. Rose and Edward shared one large platform to her right one level down and Jasper was to her left the next level down. I was supposed to come out of the door in the tall level that spilled right out onto the stage. I didn't have any platforms to negotiate and for that I was thankful. We said break a leg to jasper as we left him at his post off stage. Next it was Alice who climbed the stairs to hide behind the curtain behind her drum set. I was left next right underneath Alice's platform and Rose and Edward went to the other side of the stage.

I was all nerves as I waited in my whole and the smoke machine was pouring smoke around me. I was glad that it wasn't making me cough that would have been embarrassing. The local band that we had asked to open for us that night was a band that we had performed with back in the days of The Sound. The audience was clapping and enthusiastic and the sheer amount of voices I heard didn't help my nerves. I did my calming exercises that I had to use when I first started singing with the band. I had performed at the VMA's in front of musical legends. These were fans that had come to see us everything was going to be great.

The band had wrapped and the audience cheered. If it was for the band that had just finished or because they knew we would be going on stage next, who knew. As soon as the stage crew cleared off their instruments the lights went black and I knew everyone else was silently slipping into their places. Rose began her lead in the dark and the crowd went crazy when the lights came up when Alice and the others joined seconds later. The door opened and I walked out in a cloud of smoke only a second later mic in my hand. "Hello Seattle! Make some noise!" I screamed into the mic and the crowd responded. I walked toward the front of the stage as I sang.

_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
You should know by now,  
I won't listen to you  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
Cause I don't care_

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go  
Just freak out, let it go

I walked up to the crowd and gave them some high fives during the instrumental break but stopped when the verse came and was standing tall and did a little fist pump when it mentioned fighting.

_You don't always have to do everything right  
Stand up for yourself  
And put up a fight  
walk around with your hands up in the air  
Like you don't care_

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine  


I was getting more into the performance as the audience was. I was working the stage during the end of the song just getting into the song and playing on the emotions in the lyrics.

_  
Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go_

_  
On my own  
Let it go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_  
Just let me live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go_

_  
Gonna freak out, let it go  
Gonna freak out, let it go_

The crowd was screaming and I couldn't stop the amazing smile that was spread across my face. I didn't have time to relish in the screams very long as Alice counted us into our next song.

**End notes: Thoughts? Questions? Suggestions on tour stops? Please, please, please review! I know few people really read the author notes, but I updated my playlist check it out! Happy 2010 everyone!**


	15. So Close

**A/N: Alright. This is the last chapter I have written so it might be a while longer till the next update, plus classes are getting ready to start. I'm going to try to update at least once a week. So…please be patient. I also wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who's read the story. This story has over 120 viewers last month. Thank you! And a special thanks to my reviewers, because without you I don't know if I would keep writing. So thanks…and now the next chapter.**

_BPOV-_

Wow. What a feeling! I was still on cloud nine when we had made it back to the bus. All of my fears seemed silly now. It was amazing up on that stage, with all the fans screaming and singing along. I had lost myself in the energy of the crowd. It all went off without a hitch. I had to fight off a smug smile when I saw Edward's face after my costume change and then another when we began to play _fences_. I wondered if I would ever tell Edward he was the inspiration for the song.

We all piled onto the girl bus and began with a celebratory round of drinks. Carlisle joined us briefly to tell us what a wonderful job that we did and that he would be keeping in touch. We all said our goodbyes and the drinking continued as the buses pulled out. We had gotten over the awkwardness that sometimes appeared when someone outside the group came in, Edward fit seamlessly into our performance and you'd never know that Emmett hadn't known us for our whole lives.

Here we were after the opening of our nationwide tour parting in out bus. After about two hours Alice was about three sheets to the wind and Rosalie who could hold her alcohol considerably better was only slightly behind her. I was proud of myself I was still in complete control of my faculties. It wasn't like I wasn't feeling a good buzz but I wouldn't ever get drunk again.

"You okay?" Edward leaned over at one point. He was sitting next to me on the loveseat and when he leaned in I could smell his breath.

"Yes." I said with a smile. "I don't drink the hard stuff." I said pointing to the bottle of tequila that Alice, Rose, and Emmett were quickly making disappear. He cocked an eyebrow at me. I sighed. "It's a long story…"

"It takes at least 12 hours to get to Salt Lake City from Seattle. Time is something we have."

"Fine." I giggled.

"It was our senior year of undergraduate school. We had just finished up a really rough set of finals and Rose and Alice decided to celebrate. Well…let's just say tequila and Bella don't mix." I laughed at the memory. "I don't remember most of the night, but Jasper said it was hilarious. Of course the ass couldn't tell me when I was starting to get hammered." I chuckled again.

"I see. I have a similar problem with vodka…"Edward said smiling.

"Well then I say we stay here on this couch and drink nothing but beer and watch and laugh as those who let us get drunk in the past get smashed."

"Sounds like a plan." Edward said laughing. He gave be a salute with his beer before taking a sip from it.

We sat together just watching the amusing scene that was playing out in front of us. After about three more hours of loud music and louder talking the bus pulled over to give our drivers a chance to stretch their legs. We pulled our buses into the back parking lot of a 7-11 and I stood up to head inside. Renesmee had gone shopping for us but I was in desperate need of some chocolate. Plus I wanted Ice Cream. How I had forgotten to put such an important food group on the list for shopping I had no idea I would never know. "I'll go with you." Edward said getting up too.

"Edward. It's fine. You don't have to…"

"I know. I want to." I blushed and walked out of the bus with him behind me. He wanted to. That had to be worth something right? He wanted to spend time with me. Wait. Don't get ahead of yourself Bella. Maybe he just needs something from inside. I smiled as we made our way inside. There were two cashiers, a boy and a girl, neither of them paid a bit of attention when we entered. They were too wrapped up in flirting with each other so I made my way down to the freezer. Edward quirked an eyebrow but then busted out laughing when he saw what I was looking for. "Getting the essentials I see." He said quietly.

"Of course." I answered as quietly. I guessed he was trying to avoid getting recognized by the two other patrons in the station at the time. "One cannot live with her friends Ben and Jerry." I said and laughed with him. "I wanted to skip the lecture from Ness about eating healthy on the road. I figured I could pick it up on my own."

"So she's a lecturer?"

"You wouldn't believe." I said dramatically. The rest of the customers had cleared out and we made our way up to the counter. I grabbed some chocolate and placed it on the counter. The girl tore her gaze from the boy to check us out and then she looked at us with open mouths.

"Ohmygod!" She said in a rush. "You're…you're Bella and Edward."

I smiled. "Last time I checked."

"Like from Twilight!"

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"My friends aren't going to believe this! Can I have your autograph?" She said reaching for a piece of paper but not finding one. She ejected some of the paper from the register and held it out. I grabbed one of the pens used to sign the checks and autographed the paper.

_Always great to meet a fan._

_ ~Bella Swan~_

Then I handed the paper to Edward. And he signed it to with an amused smirk on his face. The girl jumped up and down as Edward finished. "I am so framing this!"

"Um…could you…" I tried not to be rude but I knew we weren't going to be staying at the 7-11 all night. "Maybe…" I said pointing to the stuff on the counter.

"Oh. Of course. I'm sorry." She said and began to check out the items. I handed her my credit card and when I went to go and sign it I dropped the pen.

I bent down to pick it up and I heard a sound that was almost a growl come out of Edward. I looked up with a confused look on my face. I saw Edward not looking at me, but at the boy behind the counter. His eyes were raking my frame and though I would usually be flattered by the attention. The way he was doing it made me feel off inside. I felt Edward slide his arm around my shoulder and I was slightly surprised the contact. I felt a smile slide across my face as the boy looked away from me to Edward and then he quickly busied himself with something behind the counter. All of that was secondary because I was still concentrating on how it felt to have Edward's arm around me. I felt that normal electricity that I always felt but it felt like I fit there. Like being in his arms was where I belonged. I longed to know if he was feeling any of this or if it was just a reaction to the boy. I looked to see his face but it was unreadable.

"Thanks." I said handing her the signed slip and grabbing the bag. Edward kept his arm firmly in place as we walked. I thought that he would stop once we left the store but he kept it there the whole time.

I made my way out of the 7-11 with my little bag of goodies with Edward at my side. It was in the early hours of the morning and I didn't know exactly where we were, but I knew it wasn't raining and I wanted to stay outside for as long as I could. I noticed the bus driver off to the front of the bus smoking. So I headed toward an old picnic table near where the bus was parked. I sat my bag down on the top and sat down next to it. Edward joined me and we sat in comfortable silence just staring at the stars. It was a clear and beautiful night but near the chill in the air made me shiver slightly. Edward took off his jacket and slipped it over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said pulling it around me and shoving my arms in the sleeves. It smelled like him. His sent that could only be described as Edward.

"It's no problem Bella."

The bus started and I got up with a sigh picked up my bag and walked toward the bus. Edward followed me. I knew that he was going to his own bus. "I think I can make it from the picnic table to the bus Edward…"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe." He said quietly as we reached the bus.

I smiled at that. "It's just a gas station Edward…but thank you anyway."

"You can hardly blame me for worrying. I mean you are on gravities hit list." He replied. I chuckled lightly. "I love your laugh." He said suddenly catching me a little off guard. I felt my cheeks start to burn as my tell tale blush took over my face. I tucked my chin to my chest causing my hair to fall in a curtain in front of my face. He reached and lifted my chin and then tucked my hair behind my ear. "You don't have to hide Bella." He said. His hand grazed from my cheek down the column of my neck and back up to cup my cheek. I closed my eyes to revel in his touch. I jumped slightly to hear his voice in my ear "You're far too beautiful to hide Bella."

I opened my eyes to find his only a few inches from mine. His breath was washing over my face and it was so easy to lean in and close those few inches and touch his lips with mine. He moved his head sideways and his nose graded my cheek until it reached my nose. His hand slipped back to grip my neck and I was sure what was going to happen. I was prepared for it. I had wanted to kiss Edward from that first day and now it was going to happen. He paused for the slightest moment and I looked into his eyes. And then the door of the bus opened and Emmett bust through with Rose in tow. I had never wanted to kill Emmett has much as right then. Edward pulled away but never took his eyes from mine. After his brother and Rose went into the other bus he sighed and touched my cheek again. "Goodnight Bella." He said softly before turning to walk away.

"Goodnight." I said as I slumped back on the bus. So close!

**End note:** ** Sorry I don't mean to be evil but *evil laugh*…sorry. But honestly do you think I was going to make their first kiss in the parking lot of a 7-11? Please Review. Tell me if you have any cute date ideas for our couples to try.**


	16. What I Want

**A/N: We hadn't heard from Edward for a while so here's a little piece of Edward for you all. The chapter song for this chapter is Creed's **_**What I Want.**_

_EPOV-_

The concert was a lot like the ones that I had before. I was finding myself lost in Bella though. She was a different person on stage than she was in real life. She was open. She was sensual, especially in that second outfit. I almost died right there on stage when she reappeared in that corset. The shy, quiet woman that I was getting to know disappeared completely except for a small blush that spread across her face when she caught me staring. When we got back to the bus we all laughed and talked and drank for hours. I found myself getting closer and closer to Bella. She was sitting on the loveseat next to me and as I looked over at my brother with Rosalie in his arms I had a pang of longing. I longed to be able to hold Bella like that. I clenched my jaw in frustration. So close. I was so close to finally kissing her and my brother had to ruin it with his impeccable timing.

I don't know if it was the alcohol or the incident in the 7-11 that made up my mind for me that I would make my move tonight. The alcohol defiantly gave me the courage but I'm sure that what brought it on was the jerk in the 7-11.

After Bella and I had signed autographs for the girl behind the counter Bella dropped the pen and bent down to pick it up. It had rolled somewhere and while I was distracted by her for a moment I looked away quickly and noticed the creep behind the counter giving her the once over. _'Mine'_ was all I thought. Before I knew what had happened I slung my arm over Bella's shoulders. I half expected her to shove my arm off and tell me to get off but she didn't. She let me keep her there where I had wanted her, in my arms. I was surprised how good it felt for her to be there. It was more proof, if any was really needed that she was perfect for me. I sighed and got on the bus.

"Yo. Edward!" my brother called from his place on the couch. Rose was with him curled into his side. I didn't do anything but scowl at him and sink down into a chair. "Wow. What's up bro? What did I do that's got your underwear in a knot? You seemed pretty happy when you left the bus with Bella. Did she turn you down?" I shot a warning look at my brother but the damage was already done. Rose had heard him.

"What?" She asked looking at me.

"Oh, yeah. Eddie's been pining after Bella for months now." Emmett said again.

"Really?" Rose was defiantly interested in this conversation.

"Yeah…he actually wanted…"

"Emmett, if you don't shut up right now…" I warned in a hash tone and Emmett heeded the warning.

"Is he telling the truth? Are you really interested in _Bella_?"

The way that she said Bella's name with that level of disbelief that set me off. I mean she was supposed to Bella's friend for crying out loud."Of course. Who wouldn't be interested in Bella? She's a sweet, caring, trusting person, who can still put me in my place. And she's been through a lot and she didn't let it stop her from following her dreams…" I immediately defended.

"Wow." Rose interrupted. "You've got it bad."

It was then that I knew what Rose was doing. She had baited me and I took it hook, line and sinker. I sighed. I might as well go for full disclosure. Rose was one of Bella's best friends. "I know. It's just when I'm around her. I don't feel like such a screw up. I feel like I finally know what I want to do with my life. Knowing her…knowing how _good_ she is. It's made me want to be better. I think I'm falling for her Rose, and it scares me because she's out of my league. She's too good for me. I don't deserve her." If only she knew the half of it.

She laughed and shook her head and began to make her way toward the door. "You two…You are some of the blindest people I know."

"What? Do you mean that Bella feels the same way?" I was confused who was she talking about.

Rose stopped and turned around. "Listen. I'm not going to say…but I'm going to tell you that if you don't try you'll never know. Do you want Bella to slip away because you were too scared to take the risk?"

"No."

"Then step up." She said and then she left to make her way to the other bus. I knew that Rose was right. I threw myself into one of the bunk beds to think. I knew that I didn't deserve Bella. I had made a bet with her heart, one of the worst things that I could think to do now. I tried to dial James cell phone but his message said he would be out of the country filming a movie until the end of January. I needed to call off the bet, and I wouldn't stop trying to get a hold of him. I would try everyday because I wanted to deserve Bella. Until I could get a hold of James I would have to keep trying with Bella.

It was time for me to do something I really wanted. It was time to be the person I want to be. I would take the risk I hadn't wanted to take in a very long time. I would put my heart on the line and hope and pray that Bella will take it flaws and all.

**End notes: I know that it's a shorter chapter but it's important. Plus we got to spend some time with our favorite guitar player! Please Review. Sneak Previews to those who do.**


	17. Next to You

**A/N: Okay I want to thank everyone who's read the story since the beginning of January I've had over 100 views for this story and that is amazing for me. I want to take this time to especially say thanks to those few that have reviewed. You are the power that keeps me going. I know the last chapter was a short one, but it was necessary to see that Edward is still battling with his past decisions. **

**First order of business is that I said the last song was **_**What I Want**_** by Creed…It's not. ****Daughtry**** actually did the song. I'm sorry for the mix up. It was wrong on my CD. So sorry, I've fixed it on my playlist. The song for this chapter is **_**Next to You**_** by Jordan Sparks. I love the song and I wanted to put it in somewhere. It kind of covers the whole story but here it really fits. Well here's a chapter that I know people have been waiting for. **

_BPOV-_

I stood there and watched him retreat back to the bus. I thought he was going to kiss me. No, I was _sure_ that he was going to kiss me, but maybe I was just imagining things. Now it seemed to me like he couldn't get away from me fast enough. Gah! He is the most confusing man on the face of this planet!

There were times where I thought that he _really_ did like me, but then there were other times when it just seemed like he was my friend and nothing more. I growled in frustration and climbed on the bus. I flung myself on the couch and threw my arm over my head. I was going through all of my encounters with Edward in my head when Rose came back on the bus and I felt it start to move.

"Rough night?" I heard Rose say as the sound of her sitting on the seat across from me. I removed my arm and gave her a look. She laughed.

"It's not funny Rose. I thought this…" I gestured to my outfit, "Was supposed to work?"

"It didn't?" She asked incredulously. "Was _I_ the only one that saw that Edward was practically drooling on the stage?"

"I thought it worked but…" I let out a frustrated signs. "I swear Rose…One minute I'm sure that he feels _something_ for me and the next I could be one of the guys."

"Sounds like a severe case of mixed signals to me."

"Rose…he's sending me signals that the _CIA_ couldn't decipher." She laughed again. "He's confusing…he's _completely_ unnerving…he's _incredibly_ irresponsible…he's…he's in my head and it scares me, but Rose do you remember when you first met Emmett? How that felt?" She nodded her head. "He's like a song on the radio that gets stuck in my head and I don't it leave. Every time he calls my heart just starts to beat faster and…"

"Wow." Rose said quietly. "I thought it was just an attraction thing, but…you're really falling for him aren't you?"

"So hard, Rose, but I just don't know what else to do. I just know that I look forward to every moment I get to spend with him. I always look for a way just to be next to him." She smiled from the other side of the bus. "What?"

"I had a talk with Edward before I came over here."

"What…What did he have to say?"

"Well…he was particularly perturbed with his brother and I for ruining your little moment." She said with a sly smile.

"Really?"

"I swear between the two of you…yes, really. He also told me that he didn't think that he deserved you. That you were out of his league."

"What?"

"Yeah. But I don't think you really have to worry too much."

"What did you do? You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"Not really…I just told him he needed to man up. Besides Bells, you _are_ too good for him."

"Don't talk about him like that." I said in a sharp voice.

She chuckled. "You two are so much fun to mess with…" and with that she headed to her bunk to sleep. I wish I was as lucky. I couldn't sleep. I went to change later though. The corset was beginning to get uncomfortable. I hadn't meant to keep it on for so long.

I turned on DVD player and put in Greece and I was asleep before the end of _Summer Lovin'_. The next thing I knew I felt a hand on my cheek. I automatically leaned into the pressure. I opened my eyes to see a pair of green ones. I was sure that this was a dream. "Edward?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

He chuckled. "Morning." He said smiling. "Welcome to Salt Lake City. Did you sleep out here all night?"

I stretched as much as possible with Edward sitting next to me. "Yeah. I was watching a movie." I said and pointed to the menu screen on the TV.

He chuckled. "Are you hungry? We thought we could all go out for breakfast. There's a Denny's nearby that Emmett was eyeing."

"Sure. Where's everyone else?"

"Over on the other bus. They woke up earlier. We wanted to let you get a few more hours of sleep."

"Well thanks." I said sitting up and running a hand through my hair. Edward reached up to touch it.

"Your hair looks like a haystack." He said wistfully.

"Well…you know how to complement a girl Edward…"

"I like it." He said his hand on my cheek again.

"Why don't I just go and get dressed and then we can leave."

"Okay." He said and I got up and made my way to the bedroom to change. It was slightly weird to know I was changing with Edward in the other room, but I put those thought behind me as I pulled on a pair of jeans, a sweater and some boots. I wanted to be prepared today. I ran a brush through my wild hair and put on the minimum makeup in case we were spotted by any cameras today. When I got out of the bedroom Edward was still there. "You look great Bella."

"Thanks." I said ducking my head to hide my blush.

"I told you Bella…Don't hide." He said reaching to bring my chin up. I looked into his eyes for a moment and then there was a large bang on the door.

"Come on guys!" Emmett's voice yelled. "I'm starving!" I chuckled and bit my lip and Edward muttered something under his breath. Before I could ask what it was that he said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door of the bus.

Going to Denny's was an experience in itself. Renesmee, who was driving with Jake and some of the crew members, was able to call ahead and get us a table in the back of the restaurant, but it was unavoidable to go unnoticed. When we entered the restaurants we heard the screams. I had my shades firmly in place and I felt more relaxed than normal with my hand in Edwards. He had a smile playing on his lips that I felt on my face as well. After signing autographs for most of the diners we settled into our seats and Sam and Felix were enough to detour many others from approaching us.

We talked about what we had planned for the day. We had a whole day today to sightsee and just hang out. There wasn't a heck of a lot to see in Salt Lake City in my opinion, but we didn't have the concert until the following night so we had tons of time on our hands. Alice and Jasper…well Alice, was making plans to sneak off to do some shopping. Jasper was following her and agreeing with everything she wanted. If that wasn't love I don't know what is. Emmett and Rose were going to go to a comedy movie marathon at one of the old movie theatres and then go out to dinner. Everyone was headed off to do couple like things and her I was with Edward, the one that I wanted so bad to be a couple with and we were just friends.

"So…Bella…What are you going to do today?" Alice asked taking a drink of her OJ.

"I don't have anything planned. I guess I could work on a few songs for the next album."

"You aren't going to work all day." Emmett ordered.

I chuckled. "Well you _are_ my boss. I guess I _must_ listen to you."

"Indeed you must." He said pleased with himself, not sensing the sarcasm that I laced the statement.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett's right Bella." Edward said with a smile. Emmett wiped his head up at his brothers remark as did I. "As much as it pains me to admit it." He continued with a smile.

"Maybe we should mark it on the calendar?" I teased.

"I could call and tell mom and dad…" he teased right back.

"Har. Har." Emmett said obviously not amused.

"Seriously though," Edward said. "You shouldn't spend all day working."

I was looking into his eyes I couldn't help but to agree. "Okay. I won't." I left it at that and so did he…for the moment.

We were back to the buses and the others had already left for their days of fun when Edward came back onto my bus. I was fooling around with a few chords and scribbling away in my journal. I closed it when he came in.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to my journal.

"It's just…where I write my songs." I said trying to sound nonchalant about it and failing miserably.

"You're a really bad liar you know that?" He said with a chuckle sitting next to me.

"I've been told." I chuckled too and put my guitar in the chair. "What's up?"

"Well I was wondering…If you would want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"Just to get away for a while. I promise you'll have fun." He turned the full effect of his eyes on me and I couldn't do anything but nod yes. "Good." He said and he grabbed my hand and we hurried into a waiting SUV. Edward didn't even tell Sam where we were going he just took off. I assumed that he already knew what Edward had planned.

"Do I get to know where we're going?" I asked after a few minutes. I noticed that Edward hadn't let go of my hand yet and that thought had me reeling.

"No." Edward answered quickly with a smile. "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." I grumbled and sat back to wait until we reached our destination.

"Here we are…"Edward said as he hopped out and dashed to get the door. It was the first time since we had left the bus that Edward had let go of my hand, and I found I immediately missed the contact. When the door opened I looked up to see a giant complex in front of me.

"Edward…where are we?"

"Well this is part of the complex where they had the winter Olympics one year." He said taking my hand and pulling me inside.

The air was chilled inside of the building. I was glad that I had brought a jacket. I wasn't sure why until I saw a giant sprawling space ahead. "Ice skating?" I asked curiously when I saw the giant ring.

"Yep. I know that you have a love hate relationship with gravity but…I figured, it would be fun, plus there's not much to do in Salt Lake City."

"It's great Edward. " I said smiling at him. He didn't need to know that when I was on skates I was fine with the whole gravity thing. I had been skating sense Rose, Alice and I were all little. Rose's parents had put her in figure skating lessons when she was little while they sent Jasper to karate. She was the one who taught Alice and me some moves and we both loved it. We went to the hockey rink in Seattle to skate all the time, but Edward didn't need to know that. I would surprise him. "Where do we get skates?" I asked looking around. He pointed to a stand in the wall and we walked over where a very flabbergasted teenage boy got us both skates.

We sat down on a bench near the rink to put on the skates. I looked at them curiously, still going on with my guise that I didn't know what I was doing. Edward chuckled and knelt down to help me lace up the boots. I looked around while he did. The rink was empty. The only person in sight was the guy we rented the skates from and one girl who ran a concession stand. Once we were both all done up Edward made his way out onto the ice and held out his hand for me. "I won't let you fall, I promise." He said with a smile.

I smiled back at him and got up from my place on the bench and walked up to the edge of the ice. I griped the edge and slowly made my way onto the ice. "I think you'll have to catch me first." I smiled at Edward before shoving off the wall and moving toward the center of the rink and doing a decent jump. I turned to see Edward standing where I had left him his mouth open. I skated backward and motioned for him to come and get me. That was all the encouragement that he needed evidently because he pushed off the wall and came rocketing after me.

I was good but he was fast. I tried to avoid him to no avail and eventually he caught me by the hand and pulled me to him. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked breathless from the chase.

"Well if I told you I'd have to kill you." I said breathless more from the close proximity to him. "And you told me I couldn't lie very well…I think that was a wonderful performance." I said with a smile. He smiled back. And I took advantage of his momentary distraction to skate away from him. He laughed and skated after me again.

He was closing in when I heard him. "You're always running away from me…"

"Maybe I just like it when you chase me…" I said before knowing the words had come out of my mouth. I was so embarrassed that I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and at the same moment that Edward grabbed my hand I dug my toe pick in and fell down pulling Edward with me.

Edward fell on his butt and I fell on top of him his arms holding me. I started laughing uncontrollably. "Bella…Bella are you okay?" Edward asked in a very concerned voice. He pushed my hair back and looked up and he could see that I was laughing and he smiled. "I told you I wouldn't let you fall…"

"Well thank you." I said looking into his eyes. Before I knew what was happening Edward was leaning in toward me. I felt pressure on my lips as his met mine. I was frozen in shock for a moment, I was sure that this was dream, but when I felt his hand grip the back of my head it made me realize that this was real. This was really happening and I wasn't doing anything. Then he pulled away. I touched my lips. If I thought that touching Edward electric kissing him was nuclear. I felt heat explode all over my body. I felt over heated seated on the ice.

"Bella…I'm…" Edward began, but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare apologize" I said and I reached up into his hair, finally feeling the texture for myself like I had imagined doing for so long now, and pulled his mouth to mine again. My movements must have taken him by surprise because he didn't move for a moment but then it was like someone had flipped a switch. I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. I felt a vibration of a moan from him when our tongues met. The need for oxygen brought us reluctantly apart. We rested our foreheads against each other's and waited for our breathing to calm. I saw a smile cross his face and I bit my lip.

I had been waiting for this kiss and now that it happened I was unsure as to what to do now. He reached up with his hand and pulled my lip free. "I would really hate it if you damage those." He said quietly. I looked into his eyes to tell if he was serious. He was. This hadn't been a mistake. This hadn't been a regretted spur of the moment decision. This was something that both of us wanted. As if sensing what I was thinking about Edward reached down and grabbed my hand. "Bella…Ever since I've seen you I've been captivated by you." I threaded our fingers together to try to show him that I felt the same way.

He leaned in and kissed me again chastity. Well at least that was what he probably intended. Apparently our bodies had other intentions though. We were soon again gasping for air. Edward buried his head in the crook of my neck before kissing the exposed skin there. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that." I said still breathless.

"You have no idea how long I've _wanted_ to do that." He said muffled by my shoulder. We both laughed as we pulled away. Edward helped me up and we skated toward the bench hand in hand and I felt like I was home.

**End Notes: Okay then…there it is **_**the kiss**_**. Was it good? I hope so…because it was the chapter that I've been waiting to write. Tell me what you think. Why don't we have a little fun…what do you want to see happen in the next story. There is quite a lot of tour to cover and I'd love ideas for our love birds so send me a review and tell me what you want to see them do. Till next time.**


	18. Fan Mail

**A/N: I know I said I was going to start to update once a week…but I can't wait! I'm sitting in the library on my laptop and these next few chapters were just calling out "post me…post me…" And what can I say I was never really good at that whole peer pressure thing…so here is the next chapter only one day after the last one…One more thing before I let you read. The song is Trisha Yearwood's **_**Thinkin' About You. **_**I'll see you at the end.**

_BPOV-_

I couldn't stop smiling. Even if I tried I don't think I could stop smiling and I didn't want to. Edward had kissed me. Edward had kissed me and it wasn't a dream. Our hands were still entwined as we made our way back to the SUV. We had had a great time at the Olympic complex. We had skated and walked around reading the plaques on the walls sharing a pretzel that we bought at the concession stand and dodging fans. We hadn't lost contact with each other since our kiss and it was so hard for me not to reach over and kiss him now that he was sitting so close to me, but I didn't really know where this left us, or if we wanted anyone to know. I didn't want to worry about any of that right then. I was happy and I wanted to stay happy.

When we pulled toward where the buses were parked Sam stopped the car. We wondered why they were parked so far back from the bus and then Sam rolled down his window to show his ID badge to a uniformed officer who peered in the window to see us in the back seat. He smiled sweetly and then said it would be just a moment. We looked out the tinted windows to see a large group of people waving signs surrounding the buses. The Police had set up barricades to keep them from getting too close and they had to clear the way for us to get the car in. When we were pulled next to my bus Nessie opened my door which was facing away from the crowd. She spied our hands linked on the seat but didn't say anything about it. "You two are the first back. I had to call the police and added security not long after you took off. The others are still out."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks Ness." I said letting go of Edward's hand to climb out of the car. I almost immediately missed the contact. Edward slid out the way I had come instead of opening the door. We were shielded by the SUV from the fans so we had bought ourselves sometime. "You go have fun with Jake tonight. We'll be fine. We've got security here. And Jake would kill me if I made you late. Go!" I ordered and shoed her away effectively getting rid of the only real distraction between Edward and I. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand again. Griping it firmly as if to tell me he wasn't going to let go this time. We tactfully snuck onto the bus before they could register what we were doing. I chuckled and collapsed on the couch. "Why do I feel like I'm in high school again? Sneaking in and out of the house…" I said in a fit of giggles.

Edward who I had pulled down with me pulled me to him now. "Is it sad that I can't keep my hands to myself for ten minutes?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

I relaxed into his embrace. "No it's not sad in the least." I said with a sigh. We just sat there for a long time. Just like that, my head on his chest as he held me. Every now and then I would turn my face up and he would lean down and kiss me, but we were comfortable in the silence. Just happy to share in each other's company like we had both wanted to be for a long time. He started humming something under his breath. I turned my face up to him. "What is that?"

"What is what?" He asked smiling.

"What you were just humming. What is it?"

"It's just something I'm working on. Do you like it?"

"Yes I do. Who inspired it?"

"How do you know someone inspired it?"

"Most of my songs are inspired by people."

"Who was the one written about that you were working on this morning?"

"You."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Do I get to hear it?"

"I suppose. I was hoping to get it worked out during practice tomorrow."

"Really now?"

"Yeah the rest of the band should know the melody. I just reworked one of our old songs, and you're wonder boy so I don't think it would cause you many problems…" I teased.

"Oh I'm wonder boy huh? What am I wonderful at?" He said leaning in and whispering in my ear.

"Well…" I was completely distracted when he kissed a spot behind my ear. "That." I said and giggled breathlessly. "And playing the guitar."

"I'm pretty good at the piano too you know?"

"I'll have to take your word on that, but I trust you."

"Well that's good to know." He said as he ran his nose along my neck.

"Do you want to hear the song or not?" In not much more than a whisper.

"Yes."

"Then stop distracting me." I said as sternly as I could manage, failing miserably. He chuckled and then pulled away and indicated for me to continue. I picked up the guitar and began to play. When I was done I looked up shyly. He was smiling he bent in and kissed me again. "Well?" I asked nervously.

"Why don't I go and get my guitar and you can teach it to me." He said getting up.

"Okay…" I said unsure. He still hadn't told me what he thought. A few minutes later he came back on the bus. The screams subsided when the doors closed. "Edward?" I asked as he came closer. He sat down and looked at me. "Are you upset that I wrote the song?"

"No." He answered immediately. "God, no! What made you…Bella. I love the song. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"About how the most beautiful woman I've ever met, just told me that she had a _crush_ on me."

"Oh." I said blushing. He touched my cheek again and I looked him in the eyes. I could see it in his eyes. He had meant what he said. I showed him the chord progression again and after an hour he was playing it like he had always known it. We were having fun just spending time together talking and playing. We eventually put up the guitars and curled together on the couch. I had my head resting in his lap writing in my song journal and he was playing with my hair. I hummed happily and stopped writing.

"Do you like that?"

"Very much." I said happily.

"What are you writing?" He asked after leaning down to kiss me lightly. I smiled up at him. I liked that we were together like this. I liked how easy it was. There was no awkwardness. There was no strange adjustment period. We could just be together.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug of my shoulder. "They're just thoughts really, feelings, poems that will be songs eventually."

"Can I read some of them?" He asked curiously. I bit my lip as I thought. I hadn't let anyone read my song journal. I kept it secret. I only let the band see them when I had written them out later. I nodded. I felt like my secrets were safe with him. He looked surprised at the fact that I had agreed. After a few minutes he sat the book down and looked at me. "Please tell me these aren't all from personal experience."

"Well…no. I guess not. A lot of them are about friends."

"Oh. I was worried I would have to add a great number of men to a hit list." He said with a smile. I laughed.

"No. You don't have to worry about that one." I said relaxed by that was the only thing he was worried about.

"I recognized a lot of them."

"You should. They're our songs." I said with a smile. "I've never let anyone read that journal." I said seriously.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why me then?" He asked and I didn't know how to honestly answer that question. I shrugged not knowing what to say. He pulled his face up into my favorite lopsided smile and chuckled. "I'm glad you let me see them." He said simply. We heard a knock on the door and I sat up and called for them to come in.

It was Renesmee she was back from her date afternoon with Jake and she had with her a stack of mail. "Fan mail time." She said setting the large stack on the couch in between Edward and I. "I figured since you guys weren't doing anything. You could answer some fan mail." I wanted to remark that she didn't know that we weren't doing something before she came in, but I didn't. I just smiled at Edward. "Well at least read them. Then decide which ones you want to reply to the other's I'll send the autographed band pictures to."

"Okay. Thanks Ness." I said and she left again. "Sorry." I said to Edward as I reached for an envelope.

He smiled back. "It's no problem. I'm just glad to spend time with you."

I blushed and looked down to read the letter. A lot of them weren't really anything special. I hadn't run across any one that was really spectacular. An hour later that changed. That was when I came across a girl named Maria.

_Dear Bella,_

_ Hi. My name is Maria. I'm thirteen and I live in Phoenix with my mom and dad and my twin sister Charlotte. Charlotte is actually the reason that I started listening to Twilight's music. She was a huge fan, I am one now. She and I are both in a music class in school and we chose your band to talk about in class. Char likes your sound, I like your lyrics. I think that everyone can relate to them. But that's not the reason I'm writing. I'm actually writing __for__ Char. _

_You see last year my sister got really sick. I didn't know what was going on, but she had to stay in the hospital for a long time. The doctors didn't even know what was wrong until two months ago. The doctors told my parents and me that she had Cancer. Char is still going to school, and she's doing well. I never leave her if I can help it, but the treatment that she has to go to is hard for her. She gets sick and now her hair is starting to fall out. The kids are making fun of her and we were going to make her happy by getting tickets to go and see your concert in Phoenix but dad said that he doesn't think it would be good for her to go. He said that it might hurt her. I don't want it to, but I don't want to disappoint her either. If you could send her a letter I think that might make her feel better._

_Please._

_Maria Burns_

I re-read the note about three times. Edward seemed to notice and asked if everything was okay. I handed him the letter. I knew that there had to be something that I could do. I just had to arrange it. "Well I think that one gets a reply." Edward said sitting the letter aside. I nodded.

"It's going to get more than a reply." I said with a smile.

"What do you have going on in that head of yours?"

"I'll let you know after I figure it all out."

"Okay." He said. "Why don't we put these aside for a while? We've almost gone through the whole stack."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't you come over to the boy's bus? Have you even seen it yet?" I shook my head that I hadn't. "Come one. We'll go and watch a movie or something."

"Sounds perfect." I said and he took my hand and grabbed his guitar and led me out of the bus. We waved to the crowd as we ducked into the other. I called Nessie to get her started on what I had planned for the Burns girls and Edward showed me around the bus. We ended up in the bedroom at the back of the bus. It should have been awkward but it wasn't.

Edward smiled at me. "So that's what you've got planned. It sounds perfect."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now what do you want to do?" He asked. I smiled and turned to kiss him. "Well…" he said as I pulled away. "I'm sure there will be lots of that going on." He said wrapping his arms around me. "But I was referring to what movie you wanted to watch."

"Oh." I said pulling away to investigate his collection. I produced Angles and Demons from the stack.

"Very good choice." He said reaching out to take it and put it in. He pulled me to the bed and we laid there. Tom Hank's character had just made it to Rome when we both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**End Notes: Okay…so this was just a little fluff…but sometimes you need a little filler. I mean that's all that Jacob's book in Breaking Dawn was right? I'm just kidding! **_(slightly)_. **So anyway…I'm going to post the next two chapters as well…but then I'll have to wait for a while and write more. So I'll see you soon.**


	19. Breaking News

**A/N: Surprise! Chapter number two of the early update breakdown in my willpower. Okay…two little notes then I'll let you go…First. This story is rated Teen for a reason. This is the first chapter I use a little bit of language…so this is your disclaimer. I seriously think it's like one word but…just so you know. Second note the song used **_**in**_** this chapter is Paramore's **_**Crushcrushcrush**_**. That is all. See you at the end.**

_BPOV-_

I woke very comfortably. I didn't know what time it was, but I had slept fully. I went to stretch but found I was restrained. As I was waking up I could feel arms around me. I was worried until I remembered it was Edward. I relaxed into his embrace. He pulled me to him. I could feel him stretched out behind me. I smiled and then heard a cough from the other side of the room. I opened my eyes to see Emmett standing there with his arms crossed staring at us.

"Well good morning Bella. Did you sleep well?"

"Um…"

"No. I don't want to know. You are both fully clothed, which is all I need to know, but you guys need to get up. You have practice in about an hour." And with that he left. I chuckled.

"Edward." I said shoving at his arm. He didn't respond so I slipped out of his grasp. I meant to do so gracefully but ended up falling onto the floor. Edward must have been seriously asleep because he barely stirred. I turned to look at him. He looked so peaceful. His hair was falling over his eyes. After a moment of just looking at him he reached out to the space where I had been. His brow furrowed as he began to realize I wasn't there. I chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed my fingers along his brow. The wrinkles relaxed and his arms sought me out again. "No. No you don't. Edward. We have to get up. We've slept all night. I know you're awake Mr. Cullen." I said and he smiled. "You just missed your brother." I said and his eyes popped open. "Good morning." I said with a smile

"Did you just say that to get me to wake up?" He asked his voice husky from sleep.

"I wish."

"What did he have to say?"

"Well he was happy we were fully clothed…other than that he reminded me that we had practice in an hour." He groaned. "I know. But I want to work on our song." I said before realizing it.

"_Our_ song huh?" I bit my lip and turned away from him. I was hoping that he hadn't caught it. I nodded still not looking at him. "Hey." He said trying to get my attention. I gave up and looked him in the eyes, which was my big mistake. "It fits us." He said simply. "I like the sound of that."

"What?"

"Us." He said simply. I couldn't think of a coherent answer right away. Inside I was doing a happy dance, but on the outside I was just shocked. "That is…" He went on nervously, "I mean…" he was at a loss for words.

I smiled and took mercy on him. "I like the sound of 'us' too." I said. At least it was clarified that we were an 'us'. That made me feel better.

"Let's get something to eat before practice." He said suddenly.

"Good plan. Except I _know_ you have no food on this bus."

"True. We will have to brave the other bus then."

"We will."

"And the fans. I'm sure they've already gathered. Some of them might have camped out."

"Oh. I can't go out there like this." I gestured to my outfit. "They'll know it's the same as yesterday's they'll think…" I didn't think I needed to finish the sentence.

"I'm pretty sure they might already think that Bella, but here. Wear this." He said and he threw me a sweatshirt. I smiled and pulled it on without even looking at it while he went to go change. We headed to the other bus hand in hand again. Edward had been right when he said there would already be a gathering of hard core fans outside. We went straight to the other door and headed up the steps but stopped dead when we were met by four inquiring stares.

"What?" I asked uneasy under their eyes. I looked at my friends faces. Alice's held a smug smile as she met my eyes right on. Rose was concerned. Emmett was suspicious and Jasper. Jasper wasn't looking at my face or Edwards for that matter he was looking at our still entwined hands. "What's going on guys?" I asked again.

"We could ask you two the same question…"Alice chimed in.

"What are you talking about?"

"This." She said and she shoved a magazine at me.

"Alice what have I told you about magazines like these…"

"I know…but will you look at it please." I did and I felt my eyes grow wide. It was a picture of Edward and me on our way to the car yesterday hand in hand. _Hollywood's Hunky Hunter sets his sights on a Swan._ "What?" I asked incredulously. Edward was reading over my shoulder and he shot me a meaningful look. I dropped his hand and made my way over to the couch with the magazine. I opened it the page where the article was. Everyone waited in silence as I read.

"_America is enthralled. Twilight has taken the nation by storm. Their passion, their lyrics, their sound, and the beauty and voice of lead singer Bella Swan has made them fast household names. Coming from a true Cinderella story Twilight is everything that every unsigned group wants to be and more. The band is currently embarking on their first US tour this month. But it wasn't all easy for the new band. When an accident took their rhythm guitarist from them less than a week from the kick off it looked like they were going to have to cancel. It was then that they found their night in shiny armor, Hollywood Heartthrob Edward Cullen. Edward was a child prodigy and learned the songs in time to put off a flawless show in Seattle. Evidently there were more feelings than gratitude between the new guitarist and Bella Swan. Pictured here holding hands leaving the tour bus together, for what sources tell us was a date, Bella and Edward seem to have gotten very close. Is love in the air on this tour bus? _

_One tends to wonder though. Edward's way with women is not unknown in Hollywood. Known as an infamous playboy, Edward and his ex co-stars of his drama series had been known as the Hollywood Hunk Hunters. Let's hope the next victim to fall to the Hunter isn't the lovable girl next door Bella. But as it stands right now it does appear that Bella Swan will be the next road bump on Edwards's long road of misguided relationships. One of the many that he will leave heartbroken in his lifetime._

_T.D."_

What was that supposed to mean infamous playboy? Bump on the long road of misguided relationships? I looked over at Edward and handed him the magazine and went to the bedroom to change. I locked the door and sat down on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands. Maybe we needed to talk a little more before I got too involved with him. Edward couldn't be playing me could he? I couldn't see why or what the purpose of that would be. The reporter couldn't be completely wrong could they? So what if Edward had been a player, that didn't mean that he was one now. I knew that he hadn't had the best past when it came to relationships, Esme had told me as much, when she was trying to push us together before we first met. I knew that I was attracted to Edward, and unless I misunderstood the very prominent sign that I had gotten that morning waking up next to Edward, he was attracted to me too. I heard a knock on the door a few minutes later. "I'm changing. I'll be out in a minute." I called as I reached in a bag to get out some clothes. Thankfully they were mine.

"Bella. It's me." Edward's voice came through the door.

"The fact that it's you doesn't change the fact that I'm changing Edward." I said pulling on a clean pair of jeans and fishing out my old rolling stones t-shirt. I needed comfort for practice.

"Bella you have to know that article…" He started to say through the door. I opened it to find him worried and standing there.

"I don't care Edward." I said as I brushed past him toward the front of the bus.

"Hey." He said after me. He grabbed my arm and I turned around. "Don't do that Bella."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Close me off like that."

"Where did the others go?" I asked realizing for the first time that we were alone on the bus.

"To the stage. Bella…please Listen to me." I sighed and he continued. "I wish I could say that the things they said about me were wrong, but they aren't. Not all of them, but a lot of them they were right. 100 % right about how I _used_ to be Bella. I'm not that guy anymore. And what they said about you…Bella there is no way that…You are so much more than…"

I watched as he struggled for words. I hadn't ever seen Edward like this before. He always seemed to know what to say. I don't know if it was that or the way he was looking at me that made me step closer to him. I sighed as he instinctively put his arms around me. "I know Edward…It's just…I don't know." I said helplessly and snuggling close to him.

I felt his lips touch the top of my head. "Hey I don't know either." He said turning his head to rest his cheek on the top of my head. "I'm not used to doing this. I'm not a relationship kind of guy, but Bella, you're a relationship kind of girl and…I _want_ to be that guy for you."

"You do?" I pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Of course." He said stroking my cheek. "You have to know though that people are going to have a difficult time accepting that. But I don't care what they say…what they think. You're all that matters. As long as you want me…"

"Thank you." I said as I pulled myself close to him again and buried my nose in his shoulder and inhaling his scent. We stood there for a while just him holding me like that.

"We've got some explaining to do." He said after a few moments.

"I'll say. Alice is probably about to come unglued." I sighed and pulled away from him.

"Probably" He said stroking my cheek once and then reaching to grab my hand. "Come on." He said with a smile "Just don't let Rose punch me." He added seriously.

"Really you're worried about Rose?"

"Yes." He answered and I laughed as we exited the bus to make our way to practice. Alice was practically bouncing up and down as we came in.

"Is it true what it said? Did you two go on a date?" She chirped at us when we were in sight.

"Yes." Edward answered. I hadn't known that it was a date at the time, but now I was happy that it was our first date.

"OH. MY. GOSH. You have to tell me all about it!" She squealed.

"Later Alice…" I said giving her my best stern look possible, seeing that I was incredibly happy at the moment. Jasper still was looking at us with a wary eye but he went to his base without complaint or comment, which scared me slightly. Emmett didn't seemed phased at all. He sat cheerfully in the front row ready to watch the practice.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Hey Emmett can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked and he let go of my hand to go to his brother.

"Sure bro." Emmett said and they disappeared up the aisle.

I waited patiently for them to come back as the rest of the group did a tune check. Finally I decided to break the silence. "Hey guys do you remember that one song we did for Jakes frat party about two years ago?" They nodded their heads yes.

"The one that we worked into the set for the Sound afterward?" Rose asked.

"Yeah that one." I said "Well I sort of reworked the lyrics and I wanted to see what you guys thought maybe we could perform it tonight."

"Okay by me. Does Edward know it?"

"Yeah. I taught him the rhythm guitar yesterday." I said and Rose gave me a raised eyebrow as I avoided her eyes. Thankfully I was saved from major embarrassment by Edward and Emmett coming back into the room. I don't know what Edward had said to Emmett but he was smiling and Edward was shaking his head and mumbling under his breath as he came back up on stage. "Everything okay?" I asked in a hushed voice so that Edward could only hear.

"Yeah, Don't worry about it." He said a smile gracing his lips again.

"Okay…" I said, letting it go for the moment.

I told Emmett about the new song and he insisted that we try it before we decided anything. I sang the new song through and Emmett and the rest of the band decided that it would be added into our set list at the end like sort of a bonus track tonight and we could work it into the regular set list if the audience liked it. We worked it a few more times with the light guys and everything was set. We went through the whole set list once and then we headed back to the trailers to start to get ready. We made a pit stop to sign some autographs and get pictures taken with fans. Some were taken by them and some by us, for our growing in popularity myspace and facebook pages.

That night while Alice and Rose were getting me ready I spilled all the information about Edward's and I's date, even if I hadn't realized that's what it was. "Oh my gosh, that is so romantic!" Alice squealed once I was done telling her about my day. "Then he helped with the fan mail?" I nodded. "He must _really_ like you. My plan worked! I knew it would." She said with a satisfied smile. I let her have her victory. I would like to think that if Edward really was attracted to me it was because of me. Not because of some Alice inflicted torture that I had been forced to endure.

Rose had been incredibly quiet and she looked pensive. I asked her if everything was fine and she said that it was and that she was happy for me, but it didn't really seem that way. Alice slid me into one of the new dresses that she bought for me. I was happy because I was allowed to wear my chucks with it on stage. I had to admit it made a very rock and roll outfit.

Alice eventually flited out to go and find Jasper and I pulled on Rose's arm to keep her on the bus. I yelled at Alice that we'd be there in a minute. She left with only a small questioning glare. "What's wrong Rose?" I asked

"Nothing." She said unconvincingly.

"Bull Shit Rose! I know you better than that. Tell me what is eating at you, because I'm super nervous about doing the song tonight and you've been all down since I told you about my date with Edward and I don't need to be worried about what my best friend is not telling me. So spill." I ordered.

She smiled a little at my abrupt tone, but it disappeared quickly. "Nothing's wrong Bella…I don't want to ruin your mood."

"Are you and Emmett having issues?" I asked trying to figure it out since she wasn't being very open with me.

"No." she answered immediately. "No Em and I are great."

"Okay then what is it?"

"I'm worried for you." She said.

"What about?"

"I talked with Emmett and…well Bella I…just…"

"What is it?You're the one that told me to go for it."

"I know. I'm just worried. Bella you're so sweet and he…Bella he could really hurt you and…"

"He won't hurt me Rose." She didn't tell me that I didn't know if that was true or not. She just nodded and trusted me. Rose had said her piece and she was going to trust me on this. She was going to let me do what I wanted. She was going to let me take the risk and then she would be there to help me pick up the pieces if things didn't go like I wanted. I gave my best friend a hug and we left the bus and made our way through the screaming fans and flash bulbs into the stadium where we were playing.

We made it to the green room and everyone else was already there. Edward came over and told me how beautiful I was and I blushed like a school girl. He smiled and handed me a water bottle and I opened it and took a long swig of the cold beverage. Emmett laughed loudly made whipping noises for which Rosalie hit him and Jasper chuckled. It was almost as if nothing had really transpired this morning, except Edward was right there with me, holding my hand in between us on the couch. As we were waiting for the stage manager come and get us I thought about my day. I thought about how great it had been and how lies by some _little spies_ had almost ruined my happy day.

"Hey guys. I think I'm going to change some of the words to the new song." I said and watched their eyes get wider. I had never done something like this before. I liked practicing a song almost to death, but it was just too perfect. If I had been completely honest I wasn't really happy with part of the first part of the bridge. "Don't you worry about a thing it will be just fine. I just came up with something better." I wouldn't let them worry about it. It would be perfect. I just had to have confidence in myself.

We walked toward our places on the stage and Edward still held my hand. As we made it ot my place he leaned in and kissed my cheek and told me to break-a-leg before leaving to go to his place. The show went without a problem, and I was feeding off of the crowd. They were loud. They were dancing. They were singing along. Everything was going perfectly. As the time was getting closer to the end of the set list I was getting more nervous about the new song. But after we finished our last official song it was time.

"Hey there Salt Lake City!" I screamed into the mic still a little breathless from the last song. The screaming that ensued gave me time to catch my breath. "Have you guys ever had a crush?" Screaming answered me. "Well this is a new song for all of you out there then. It's called Crushcrushcrush."

I hadn't told he band that I had written the song about Edward, but I'm sure that they all assumed. I mean it would be pretty bizarre for me just to randomly decide that I wanted to pull out a song that we hadn't played in almost a year and change the lyrics and decide to sing it. It was hard not looking at him while I sang. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes trained on the crowd who was eating up the special performance, but I found that I kept stealing glances out of the corner of my eye.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all  
_

This was the part that I changed the lyrics to and I looked over at Edward long enough to see a half smile slide across his face when he caught me looking and I couldn't help but follow his lead and smile along.

_  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
_

This next part right after the bridge Alice would yell out the drum count.

_  
Crush, Crush, Crush  
Crush, Crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

I loved our quiet time. I was a quiet person by nature really. One wouldn't expect that from a rock star, but I was glad that Edward didn't seem to need forced conversation to fill space. We were able just to spend time with each other.

_  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

I wrote this part when we were playing that annoying cat and mouse game. Thankfully that was over.

_  
If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush, Crush, Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now  


Oh yes…Irony anyone. I had told Edward how I had meant for this part to be sarcastic and in light of the new magazine article I say it proved correctly. We were never alone. We would probably never be, but Edward had given me something to sing about again. I had written our first really big hit about him, not that he knew that, and now this one. I couldn't help but look at him during this part and he met my eyes right on and I sang to him.

_  
Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about  
_

I snapped my attention back to the audience. I realized that some of those 'little spies' would probably report about that later, but I figured we could deal with those reports later.

_  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh_

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
Ooo...

"Thank you!" I said into the mic and ran off stage and into Edward's open arms with crowd screaming for more.

**End Note: Okay so there you go. I know there were some things that were eluded to but never finalized in this chapter…I did that on purpose. If you have a question about anything please ask. Also, please check out my list of tour stops and tell me if you have any ideas of where else to send the band. Now…please leave me some love in the form of reviews.**


	20. Crashed

**AN: Here it is the final installment in the **_**I have no willpower**_** series. Lol. Anyway here's the next chapter. A little taste of Edward for all of those who love them some hot, brooding, rock and roll Edward. The chapter song for this one is Daughtry's **_**Crashed**_**. I've got it posted on my playlist along with the others from these updates. See you at the end.**

_EPOV-_

She had said yes. Well maybe not in so many words but she hadn't pushed me away. She hadn't rejected me. I had been nervous about our tour stop in Salt Lake City, but I figured it was as good a time as any to make a move. Emmett had let it slip to me that I should take her to the Olympic skating rink. I had thought that it was the stupidest idea that I had heard. I mean Bella had issues walking across a flat surface, but it would give me a reason to hold on to her. I was a fairly descent skater myself. Emmett and I used to go skating all the time. He was on a community Hockey team and I helped him practice a lot, so I figured that there wasn't much else I could do in Salt Lake City.

Bella had surprised me yet again, she was amazing in skates. How that was I didn't know, but I just added it to the list of things I was learning about Bella Swan. It seemed that women now a days were so predictable, but not Bella. She never did what I thought she was going to. She was a constant surprise to me, and I loved that about her. I hadn't expected anything on that ice. Especially not the kiss we shared.

The minute that my lips touched hers I am sure that all brain function stopped. I was no longer in control of my body. I didn't really process what I was doing until we pulled away and Bella touched her lips. I immediately began to worry. Maybe I had been reading things wrong. Maybe she didn't want this. "Bella…I'm…" But before I could even get the words out she interrupted me.

"Don't you dare apologize." She said and she grabbed me and pulled me to her again. To say I was surprised would be a understatement. It was only a moment before I realized that the most beautiful woman on the planet was kissing me and I wasn't kissing her back. After that, there on that ice, was the best kiss I had ever had in my life.

Then we were just together. It was simple and easy. Later that night was the best night of sleep I've had in my life. What made it the best was that I was next to Bella. I hadn't meant for us to sleep the whole night, but when Bella put in the movie I realized how tired I really was. Soon after the movie began Bella's breathing evened out and I took the time just to watch her. She sighed and snuggled closer to me. "Edward." I heard her murmur. I thought at first that she was awake, but I looked down at her to find her still asleep. This gave me so much time to think.

I knew that Bella was too good for me. She was selfless. She was willing to go above and beyond for her fans. She knew so much about me and was willing to look beyond the disaster that was my past. She made me want to be better. She made me want to _fix _myself to be good enough to deserve her. So I drifted off with this angel in my arms. I had been sure that it was a dream and when I woke up the next morning I was sure when I stretched out I would find the bed empty next to me, and I did. I felt around for her. I knew she was here, her scent was everywhere on the bed next to me. I felt a hand caress my forehead and I reached for where the hand came from. I knew she was there and she was talking but I wasn't really awake enough to pay much attention.

"I know you're awake." She said and I couldn't help but smile. "You just missed you're brother." Now I was awake. Emmett had been here. I wonder what he had thought about this. I mean nothing had happened but that didn't mean that Emmett hadn't thought something did. "Good morning." She said with a smile as her face came into focus. She was absolutely beautiful like this.

"Did you just say that to get me to wake up?" I asked and my voice sounded strange in my own ears. I knew that the huskiness in it wasn't only from sleep, but from being with Bella all night.

"I wish." She said with a small chuckle.

"What did he have to say?" I asked not sure if I really wanted to know.

"Well he was happy we were fully clothed…" she said with a small smile. Obviously it was like I worried. Emmett had assumed that Bella and I had done more than sleep last night. I would have to have a talk with my brother. "Other than that he reminded me that we had practice in an hour." She continued and I groaned. I really just wanted to spend the rest of the day with Bella in this bus and never leave. She smiled at my reluctance, without really knowing its cause. "I know. But I want to work on our song." She said and then turned red.

"_Our_ song huh?" I asked and watched as she bit her lip and turned away. If only she knew how it affected me when she did something like that. I saw her nod lightly. "Hey." I said trying to get her attention. Finally she looked into my eyes. "It fits us." I said simply. I thought for a minute. I smiled at what I had just said. "I like the sound of that." I said absently.

"What?" she asked still looking me in the eyes.

"Us." I said with a smile. I sat there as she didn't respond I began to get more nervous. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. "That is…" I began to backpedal nervously, "I mean…"

She smiled "I like the sound of 'us' too." She said. She wanted there to be an 'us'. It wasn't just me. I was sure I would be on cloud nine the rest of the day and then we had to go to the other bus and the shit hit the fan.

As soon as Alice pulled out the magazine I knew that it wasn't going to be good. It could have been _worse_ that was for sure. Worse things had been written about me, but they had called Bella a speed bump, and I knew from the look on her face as she was reading that she was beginning to rethink things. Rethink 'us'. I didn't want that. Not after we had just become 'us'. Bella fled to the bedroom and I talked the rest of the guys into letting me talk with her and meeting them in there. When she came out of the room and said that she didn't care I felt my heart hit the bottom of my stomach. In that one second my mind was racing. What didn't she care about? Me. Did she not care about me? It was then that I realized something. I was falling in love with Bella Swan.

Love? Wait surely not love. I thought about it. Nothing mattered to me, but what she thought, what she wanted. I knew it would happen, but did it have to be Bella? I knew the minute I asked that the answer would be yes. She was beyond perfect for me why wouldn't I fall in love with her. I knew why I _shouldn't_ fall in love with her. I knew why she _shouldn't_ fall in love with me, but I didn't know if she was. I knew that she was attracted to me. I knew that she liked me, but love? There was no way that either of us could be feeling that yet. I thought about my life before. I was lonely. I hadn't ever really wanted for female companionship, but they were hollow relationships, there was no soul to emotion tied to them. It was all physical. I had built up walls, walls that were built on sarcastic comments and harsh criticisms. Then I met Bella. I was like a runaway train and she was the immobile wall that completely broke down my walls. She had done more than break them down she had set them on fire, with her flame, her spark, her passion. I had never seen that fire in a woman before, and it had the potential of consuming me, but I couldn't walk away.

I looked down at the sleeping beauty in my arms. She was always beautiful. She didn't think of herself that way. She had told me that one time, that she saw herself as plain. I didn't know where she got that idea. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on even in sweats and a t-shirt that was almost too small, she was breathtaking. I smiled and made a realization. I realized that it _was_ love that I was feeling. Without a doubt I was falling in love with Bella Swan, if I wasn't in love with her already. Now I just had to deserve her.

I had a plan. We were on our way to the Denver show. We had left right after the show. The other girls were on the boy's bus having an after party, but Bella wanted peace and quiet and I wanted to be with Bella. We'd be pulling into Denver at around six and that worked out perfectly for me. I had managed to pull Nessie away and get her to get me a car for tomorrow morning. The first part of this surprise would be a little tricky. I knew Bella wasn't exactly a morning person, but she had fallen asleep almost instantly after her head hit the pillow. Bella the rock star in bed by 10:30 pm, she was an eternal oxymoron wasn't she? Bella would have had enough sleep by the time we got there surely. Plus it was integral that we leave early for the surprise to pull off.

We had been to Denver before. Well Emmett and I had. Carlisle and Esme actually had rented a cabin in the mountains for a few winters when Emmett and I were little. I knew that Bella hadn't really known that our date was actually that, a date, until afterward and I wanted to make up for it. I needed sleep though. I listened to Bella's even breathing. She mumbled a few things tonight but most of it had happened earlier. She was restful now. Her breathing was drawing my eyes closed. Right before I fell into a peaceful sleep I heard her mummer my name again.

**End notes: Sorry I know it's a semi-cliffie, but I wanted to drag the Denver surprise out a little, plus I just like posted 3 chapters in one day I had to stop there or I would be forced to turn in my laptop and renounce myself as a good fan-fiction writer. So what do you think the surprise is going to be? Any guesses? Send them in a review. First two reviewers get a sneak preview of the next chapter!**


	21. A Little Bit of Romance

**A/N: Happy Saturday. Well as promised here is the next chapter. It's a longer one to make up for all the short one's I've been giving. I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers! You all make me smile so much! This chapter we get to see a little more of romantic Edward. I know it seems a little weird since he used to be a player, but remember he's trying to change. Poor Bella doesn't stand a chance, I mean who wouldn't want a hot sexy rocker Edward to take you on a romantic surprise…okay I've said enough. I wrote this chapter to Secondhand Serenade's **_**End**_** , but you can listen to whatever peaceful music you want. I'll post it on my playlist though.**

_BPOV-_

I woke up before the alarm the next morning. The first thing I recognized was that the bus was still moving. Where we going again? Oh that's right we were going to Denver. I had never been to the mountains before. I had always lived on the coast and I know that the mountains in Washington got high, but not like they were in Denver. It was the mile high city after all. I just hoped that I didn't get sick or too lightheaded to sing. I rolled over and realized something that wasn't there anymore. _Edward_ wasn't there anymore. I was becoming used to falling asleep with Edward. I had worried that the constant movement of the bus would keep me awake but in Edwards arms I slept soundly and always woke up fully rested. It was just another sign that…whatever it is that we're doing…was a good thing. I wasn't exactly sure what to call it. We had been on a date, but were we _dating_? I'm not sure if I wanted to put a label on it yet. Right now I would just enjoy it.

I used my other senses to try and find Edward. I could smell him on the pillow next to me, but as I reached out my arm there wasn't anything but empty sheets. I smelled the air again. Other than the powerful scent that was Edward there was something else, something that smelled Sundays at the house. I listened to see if I could make any sense of these puzzle pieces.

I heard someone out in the other part of the bus. I heard a beeping indicating someone was using the microwave. Someone was cooking. I smiled. _Edward_ was cooking. I had heard from more than one reliable source that Edward wasn't much use in the kitchen, except for breakfast. He could cook a mean egg from what Emmett had told me. And as the familiar sent of Bacon reached me I decided that it was time for me to wake up. I went to the bathroom to run a brush though my hair and then I headed out to where Edward was. When I left the bedroom he wasn't in the kitchen anymore he was seated on the loveseat facing away from me playing on my acoustic guitar scribbling in a spiral notebook.

He was writing. He had told me that he hadn't written anything in a long time. I stood there watching him for a few minutes. This was a part of Edward that I hadn't seen yet. His shoulders slumped, his head tilted to one side as he tried to figure out the right melody. Just then the microwave beeped. I jumped and Edward turned catching me looking at him. It only took a few seconds before a smile spread across his face. He got up and set the guitar aside and walked over to where I was standing.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said.

"Good morning." I said blushing. "What are you up to out here?"

"Well I was going to surprise you with breakfast, but you're awake. It's not much of a surprise now." I had been referring more to the writing, but I didn't want to pry.

"That doesn't matter. What are we having?" I asked turning my attention to the kitchen.

He led me away from the kitchen to sit at the little eating area. "You'll see in a minute." He said as he walked away. When he came back he had with him what looked like my favorite Omelet with Bacon and toast. "What do you want to drink? Orange juice or Milk?" He asked as he sat the plates down and walked away to the refrigerator.

"Orange juice please." I said over my shoulder. "You didn't have to do all of this you know." I said as he poured our juice and walked them over to the table.

"I know." He said sitting down across from me. "But I wanted to."

"Thank you." I said eyeing my omelet.

"I asked Alice." He said in explanation and I laughed. "I do my research."

"Really?" I asked as I cut into my omelet.

"Yes." He said with a smile. I thought about that as we ate in comfortable silence. When we were done I got up to do the dishes. "Bella, sit down please."

"Edward. You cooked the least I could do is clean up."

"I made the mess I'll clean it up." He said taking the plate from my hand.

"Edward…" I started to argue again but he cut me off with a look.

"Why don't you go get dressed and I'll clean up." He hedged.

"Why do I need to get dressed? We aren't having practice today and the show isn't until tomorrow. There is nothing that I can't do in my sweats today."

"Well I don't know about that." He said in a tone that made me raise an eyebrow. He smiled and continued. "Breakfast was just the beginning of what I have planned today."

"Edward…"

"No. No arguing. Go and change."

I wasn't really arguing because I was opposed to going somewhere just that I didn't know where I was going. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"I can't tell you. That is a secret."

I hated secrets, and I wasn't too happy with surprises either, but being in the music business made that mute. "Well then how am I supposed to know what to wear?"

"Good point." He mused. "Dress warmly. It is early."

I huffed giving up on the possibility of getting more information out of him and went to the closet to grab some clothes. I pulled out a pair of flat tan boots, dark jeans, and a white sweater and threw them on the bed. Where would we be going this early in the morning? I had no idea what Edward had planned. Secrets made me nervous. I liked to know what I was getting myself into. Only the fact that I knew Edward wouldn't let anything hurt me gave enough reassurance. I tucked my pants legs into the boots and stood.

We were pulling into the parking lot of the stadium when I walked out of the bedroom all dressed and with the minimal makeup applied and hair fully tamed. We were early getting to the concert location. Not very much but still early. I walked over to where my bag was on the back of a chair and slung it over my shoulder and put my sunglasses on the top of my head. I wouldn't need them yet since the sun wasn't even up, but if we were going to go somewhere where the public would be sunglasses were a must. Edward had asked Alice what my favorite Omelet was, did he also tell her where we were going. If he did how could she not tell me? I thought about it. If Alice had known, she must have approved of this entire scheme, because she would have vetoed it immediately or at least would have told me so that I could be prepared. I must have still looked unconvinced as I turned back toward him. "Bella…you'll like this. I promise." I sighed and nodded.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door of the bus just after it had stopped. To my surprise Nessie was already there. I was surprised since it was only about 5:15. I wonder how long she's been here. What really caught my attention was she was getting out of a car. It was a rental, a nice nondescript black SUV with Colorado plates. She smiled at me like she was trying to hold back a laugh and turned to Edward. It didn't escape my notice that she handed Edward something along with the keys but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Thanks for this." He said as he tucked whatever it was in his pocket.

"No problem." She said. "It's my job after all. Everything's just as you wanted it." She said turning to me. "Have fun."

"Will you tell me what's going on?" I asked her.

"Not a chance." She said smiling back.

"Hey don't you work for me? I seem to remember signing your paycheck." I replied hotly. Nessie didn't do anything but smiled and wave as Edward led me to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me. Once he had me tucked away he rushed to his side of the car. He sure was in a hurry. I wonder what he had up his sleeve that he had to have Nessie's help. Not only that was I the only one who wasn't in on this secret? Nessie knew, that meant that Jake knew, and Alice. My so called best friends! I expected him to turn on the car and speed away but he turned to me.

"I have one more thing." He said as he dug into his pocket and held out what I assumed Nessie had handed him. It was a thick black cloth.

"A blindfold?" I scoffed. "You take your secrets seriously don't you?" I grumbled.

"Please?" He said looking me right into my eyes. Shoot he was starting to figure out the effect that had on me. I couldn't look away and I gave in, like he knew I would. After the blindfold was securely tied around my eyes, then he sped away. After about ten minutes of driving, a lot of it I noticed was uphill. I wondered idly where we were when he pulled over and stopped. "Thank god." He said and I heard him open his door and get out of the car. A second later he was opening my door and helping me out of the car. He took both hands in mine "I won't let you get hurt Bella I promise." Edward assured me as I clung to him.

Being without sight was an enlightening experience. It was really heightened the other senses. The air where we were was crisp and clear, lighter. I couldn't hear the sounds of the city anymore. I couldn't hear anything. It was peacefully quiet, not stifling. Edward pulled me along for a few feet and then he stopped and dropped my hands. I could hear him moving away. The gentle sound of his clothing rustling was all that I heard. A moment later I felt his warmth behind me, followed by the pressure of his hands on my arms. "Can I take this off now?" I asked quietly, not wanting to break the silence, but annoyance was starting to kick in.

"Yes." He said quietly and I reached up and slid the blindfold from my eyes. I had no words for what I saw before me. I stood there open mouthed looking for words to describe it. We had been going uphill. We had been going up a _mountain_ to be precise. We were at a lookout point somewhere. It was a view overlooking the east and in front of us stretched miles of mountains. The sky around them was glowing. Then I saw it, peeking out in between two large mountains was the sun. It was exposing the landscape before us. The tops of the mountains were spotted with white, from early fall snowfall. The valley bellow was still lush and green. It almost sparkled as sun began to catch the early morning dew still heavy on the grass. I sagged against Edward as I took it in. He wrapped his arms around me instinctively. "Well…" Edward said after a few moments.

"Edward…this is just…perfect." I finished lamely. I felt him chuckle once from behind me.

"I'm glad." He said. "What do you think of the mountains?"

"They're beautiful. I could look at them all day."

"Good. We've got a lot to see."

"What?"

"We have a lot of mountains to cover today."

"This is what we're doing all day?" I asked turning in his arms to face him.

"This is what we're doing today." He smiled down at me. "If that's okay?" He continued without giving me time to respond. "I've got the cameras in the back of the SUV. I've got hats in the car for both of us. It's going to be a little tricky, but I figured we could play tourist today…"

"Edward." I interrupted his tirade. "Edward. I would like nothing more than play tourist with you. It will be good practice for us." I said biting my lip and smiling back at him.

"Good." He said. He was nervous that I wouldn't like this? What else would I do? Go shopping with Alice? Please the thought almost made me want to shudder.

We spent the entire day in the national park. By some miracle we managed to pass through throngs of tourists un-noticed. We spent the day taking pictures of each other we even managed to get some pictures taken together at the end of the day by some elderly tourist at one overlook. Edward had stepped back to get a picture of me when the elderly gentleman came up with is wife. "Why don't you let me take it young man?" the man said causing Edward to turn in surprise. "Go join her son." He said as Edward handed him the Camera and thanked him. He came over to me and we looked around. We were the only ones there so we took off our hats and our sunglasses and held them while we took the picture. Edward came to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind much like he did this morning.

The old man took one and I turned my head up and Edward looked down at me. A moment later the couple came over to us and handed us the camera. We in turn took theirs with both their camera and ours. We had donned the glasses and ball caps after the photo, but we lingered to talk for a while. It was nice too, to talk to someone who didn't know us. They were an adorable couple. I wanted what they had. After sixty years of marriage and still hopelessly in love. I doubted that would ever happen to me.

"Don't that say my dear." The woman said beside me. Edward was walking behind us with the gentleman. I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud. The woman smiled. "I thought the same thing before I met Jimmy. We met here and fell in love on these mountains and I never even saw it coming. He was a stubborn man, but when you love someone you see past all flaws. I'm sure you understand dear. I bet your feelings to your young man are no different. And I can see that he loves you."

I flushed at what she said. "He…" I stumbled through my words. "He doesn't…I mean he can't…"

"My dear. He does. He may not know it yet." She continued. "But he does. Jimmy! Let's go and rest please." She called to her husband.

"Coming Ethel." Her husband said coming up and giving him his arm. "Are you ready for dinner my dear?" He asked her and they walked away.

Dinner. That reminded me that I hadn't eaten since Edward and I stopped to get a sandwich about noon. I looked at my watch it was nearing five. As if on cue my stomach growled. Edward chuckled. "Do you think you can handle one more surprise?" he asked.

"There's more?" I asked disbelieving. "Edward you've already given me the best day ever."

"This part of the surprise involves food…" he offered.

I laughed as my stomach growled again. "I guess in that case I could handle more surprise." Edward laughed and we headed back to the car. He started the SUV and I took off my hat and threw it in the backseat. "What no blindfold this time?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. Not this time." He said with a smile as we headed westward out of the park. Edward seemed to know where he was going. I wondered how long he had planned this.

"I suppose it would be pointless to ask where we are going now." I said after a few moments.

Edward continued westward for a while longer and then he turned off the main road into a residential area. The sign out front had said Mountian Paisible. If I remembered anything from high school French it was that that translated into peaceful mountain. After what I had seen today I couldn't agree more and we were indeed climbing into the mountains once again as the sun was moving across the sky getting closer to the western horizon. We drove for a few miles until we pulled to a beautifully situated cabin that was a good deal away from the others. It was perfectly situated onto the mountainside. Edward pulled to a stop in the drive. "Here? This is where we're going?" I asked him as he nodded and got out of the car. I stepped out in awe of the house in front of me. He grabbed my hand and led me up the steps to the door.

We had to climb a good number of them to get to the height that the house made up. He dropped my hand to reach into his pocket and pull out a silver key and push the door open. Inside was as beautiful as outside. The door opened into a gorgeous open room. To the right was a beautiful homey living room. The furniture was what you would expect in a cabin like this, but it didn't seem like a hotel. It seemed worn, lived on. There was a fire burning in the stone hearth that was the centerpiece of the room. To the right was a rustic modern kitchen, which seemed like an oxymoron until I saw this. It was a perfect combination of new modern appliances, dark granite and stained wood. There was a distinct smell of garlic emitting from the oven. I turned and cocked an eyebrow at Edward who was sanding watching me. "Well?" He asked.

"It's lovely…" I said. "Why are we here?"

"For dinner." He said as he led me through the kitchen to a glass sliding door. It led to a porch that was situated facing the west. I was concerned at first. The house was on the side of the mountain, but then I realized that it was a resort and so was completely sturdy and when I looked up from my feet I didn't care.

There was a small round table set up for a dinner for two. On top of the white table cloth was a beautiful dinner set complete with wine glasses already full and silver candlesticks. There was a bowl of Garlic Bread on the table along with a bowl of salad in front of each chair. Then when I looked past the table and saw the view. There was no other building in sight only the mountains and the sun edging closer to them. Edward led me to a chair and pulled it out for me to sit. I ducked my head to hide my blush and sat down. Edward had outdone himself with this.

"What exactly is this place?" I asked as we began to eat.

"Well this is the cabin that my parents rent. They usually come up once every ski season. They used to bring Emmett and I before we grew up and moved out." We ate in comfortable silence, only speaking when we felt the desire. After we finished our salads Edward disappeared with the bowls and returned with a pan of fresh Lasagna.

"How…" I started but was cut off by Edwards nonchalant shrug.

"It's nice to be a rock star." He said with a grin. I chuckled once at his remark and tasted the lasagna. It was fabulous. When we had finished that he cleared the plates once again and I took my recently refilled wine glass to the banister. If I had thought that seeing the mountains this morning was beautiful then there were no possible words to describe what I was seeing now. The sun was beginning to set behind the snowcapped mountains. The sky was a range of colors. The sky directly above beginning to darken to the shade of the night sky, with stars just beginning to become noticeable while the rest of the sky was a kaleidoscope of Reds, yellow and oranges, the sun itself becoming a darkening shade between them all. I heard the shutter of a camera and turned to see Edward in the doorway. "I'm sorry." He said setting the camera aside I hadn't realized he had brought it in with him. "You were just so beautiful I wanted to remember that moment forever." I chuckled. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Deny your beauty." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the sunset. A minute later Edward joined me.

"You know…with everything you have done today I would say that you are trying to impress me Mr. Cullen." I said taking a sip of my wine.

"Is it working?"

"That depends…are you trying to impress me?" I asked grinning.

"Very much so." He replied leaning in toward me slightly.

"Then it _might_ be working." I said smiling into my wine glass. I leaned back into Edward's embrace. There relaxing in his arms I thought about everything. I thought about what Ethel had said earlier. Could Edward really _love_ me? Surely not. But here in his arms I knew that he felt something. I knew I felt something. I smiled at the thought that I was even here in his arms. "Who would have thought?" I mused mostly to myself.

"What?" Edward asked leaning forward to rest chin on my shoulder.

"That one of Hollywood's most illustrious players, went through all of this to impress little ol' me." I looked over at him.

"I told you Bella…I…You mean so much…" His face was strained as he searched for the words. His brows knit together.

I leaned and kissed Edward full on the mouth cutting him off. I turned to face him and set my wine glass down on the table. After a moment my hands started moving from his face of their own accord. They buried in his hair. Making fists and grabbing fistfuls and pulling him closer to me. One of his hands slipped to the small of my back straining to force us closer together, the other was in my hair as well griping and pulling and producing the strangest mixture of pain and pleasure. The need for air made it impossible to continue kissing him and I pulled away. "I didn't mean to make you think…" I paused. Trying to speak while still winded was not an easy task. "Edward." I continued after catching my breath. "Today was the most romantic dates I've ever been on. Thank you. It was beyond perfect."

"I'm glad." He said running his hands down the side of my face his eyes still slightly a darker shade.

I tried to pull further away from him to put some distance between us before either of us did something we might regret, but he wasn't having any of that. He pulled me back to how we were before, with my back to his chest. "I would like to know how you pulled all of this off."

"Well…Nessie was big help, and then the people from the resort helped set everything up here…and Alice knew about the dinner part of the evening. She's the one who suggested the Italian food…" He explained.

"Well it was beyond perfect from start to finish." I said smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed me lightly. "I should probably warn you though." I said with fake concerned look on my face as I pulled away.

"About?" He asked obviously slightly worried.

"I doubt Emmett and Jasper will be very happy when they hear about this." I said gesturing around to the splendor that was the date that we had just had.

"Why is that?" Edward asked obviously more amused now.

"Because once I tell the girls about this, those boys will seriously have to step up their game." I felt the vibrations of his deep chuckle.

He kissed the side of my neck and murmured, "You are amazing" into my neck and I closed my eyes I never wanted to lose this feeling. Not ever. Even if I didn't know exactly what it was.

**End Notes: Okay there it was. Was it a good enough surprise? I hope it lived up to your expectations. This chapter was really fun to write so tell me what you think.**


	22. Labeling

**A/N: Howdy folks. Happy Martin Luther King Day. In honor of not having school today I'm going to post another chapter before I have to go back to campus! So here is just another little transitional chapter, just to touch base with Edward right now and what he's thinking through all this. There will be another longer chapter that follows this one soon. This chapter is written to Bon Jovi's **_**She's a mystery, w**_**hich isn't on the playlist because it was not loaded onto the website, so here's the link to it on youtube…** **.com/watch?v=99-1WlP3NTM . **

**Well happy reading!**

_EPOV-_

I woke far too early, but still well rested. It was the third night that I had slept with Bella in my arms, and it was again one of the most restful night's I've had. We had crashed at the Cabin this time after calling the band and Nessie to tell them that's what we were doing. It was probably a good decision since we had consumed quite a lot of alcohol that night and it wouldn't have been smart for either of us to drive. It wasn't enough for either of us to get drunk but we didn't want to risk it. Better safe than sorry. Bella was too precious to risk anyway. I looked down at the beautiful girl still in my arms.

To say that I was nervous about the surprise yesterday was something of an understatement. I knew that I wanted to do something special for her. She had never even seen the mountains and I wanted to make it special. I wanted it to be something she remembered, and I wanted to be there in that memory. I had racked my brain thinking about what I could do. I had gotten a hold of Nessie before the concert in Salt Lake City and she told me that she would take care of everything. She agreed to leaving early and I told her what I had planned for the entire night. Besides myself and then later Bella she was the only one who knew about all of the plans. I had remembered a lookout point that Emmett and I had run across a few years ago. As perfect as a sunrise over the mountains sounded, it didn't feel like enough. I needed help. I needed advice, so I turned to none other than Alice.

When I had asked Alice about Bella's favorites she had looked at me curiously before I explained that I had wanted to take Bella on a date. Alice's eyes got huge and she jumped up and down and preceded to fill me in on all of Bella's favorite's. It surprised both Alice and I how much I already knew about Bella. I actually listened when she talked. No. Listened would be a huge understatement. I hung on her every word. I couldn't help it. Bella fascinated me. She was this wonderful package of fame and modesty, that could only be Bella. I knew that she would love the whole tourist thing without Alice's assurances. I knew that she would love little things. Something that would give her a little bit of the life that fame had taken away from her. I watched Bella as she had looked at the mountains. When we had met that older couple I saw Bella's eyes get bright. I had to admit that it was nice to talk to someone who didn't know who you are. Bella had walked a head of me and Jimmy. As the old man was talking I never took my eyes off of her form.

"It sure is beautiful." He said wistfully.

"She sure is." I answered without knowing it. I was returned to reality when the old man laughed. I looked at him for the first time since I had left Bella's side.

"Ah. To be young and in love." He mused. "I remember how it is. You don't see anything but her do you?" I smiled and shook my head. "That kind of thing never goes away son." He said clapping me on the shoulder. "Even after fifty years. I still see my Ethel like that. Never let that go." He said.

"I won't." I had replied. I don't know if I said it to myself or to Jimmy but as Bella returned to me with a thoughtful look on her face I wondered what it was that she and Ethel had talked about, but I didn't want to pry. Instead when she reached me I heard her stomach growl, and my thoughts of what Jimmy had told me were pushed back as I led Bella to the next part of the surprise.

And it had gone off without a hitch everything seemed to be in my favor, and it was the best date that I had ever been on, and it didn't even involve…Bella stirred interrupting my thoughts. She sighed and moved her head to rest on my chest. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

I liked being close to her. It was something about her. I craved her presence, her company, almost as much as I craved her physically. I'm not going to lie. This was the longest time that I've been with a woman without having sex with her. I was telling Bella the truth that I didn't do the relationship thing, and it wasn't that I wanted it any less with Bella. That was the farthest thing from the truth. I wanted it almost too much probably, but she deserved so much and for some odd reason she was choosing to be patient with me, she deserved respect and I intended to give her that respect.

I had been trying to get a hold of James at every possible time and I had yet to actually speak to him. It was almost as if he was doing it to purposely avoiding my calls, but it said he was working on a movie, so I guess it could be possible that he just wasn't available to answer, but it was still frustrating as hell. I wanted to do right by Bella, but every time there is the bet looming in the back of mind, eating at my conscience. I try to forget about it, but when I have quiet time just to think it's hard to ignore the nagging of my subconscious. I looked down at Bella again to see her eyes open looking at me. I smiled down at her. "Good morning you."

"Hello. You were looking very serious for this early in the morning. What is it that had you worried?"

I drew a deep breath. How did I address this problem? "I was thinking about us." I said.

"Oh." She said only the slight sound of worry touching her tone.

"It was nothing bad. I promise you that. I was just thinking…about how lucky I am to have a girlfriend like you. I mean, Bella you get me. You accept me. You call me on my bull shit one minute and then you're all sweet the next. You are a complete mystery, and I couldn't have found anyone more perfect than you are."

"Girlfriend?" she said curiously.

Oh shit! Did I really say that? Yes. Yes I did. We hadn't really talked about labels or really _what_ it was that we were doing. I mean I _wanted_ her to be my girlfriend, and I was ready to be _her_ boyfriend, but maybe she wasn't ready for that yet. I had told her at the ice rink that I hadn't ever done the relationship thing, maybe she didn't trust me enough. "Um…I…I mean…" I floundered trying to back track.

"Edward." She said putting a hand on my chest. I watched as a thoughtful smiled over her face. "So you want me to be your girlfriend?" She asked with a smirk. I didn't know what to say to that so I just smiled back at her. Her smile widened and she bit down on her lip. I had just asked my angel to be my girlfriend and she was giving me hell for it. This is why it was so easy to fall for her. I reached out with my thumb and forefinger to pull it out of her teeth and she pushed up against my hand and kissed me hard on the lips.

After a few moments I pulled back. "So is that a yes to the girlfriend thing?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Bella laughed as she kissed me again. Bella had said yes. This time she had actually _said_ it. She had said yes to me.

**End notes: Okay…so a short little chapter, but I wanted to put it in there that they did make it official. They really are together, much to Edwards astonishment. The next chapter will be longer, and it will probably skip over the Denver show and head straight for Pheniox, because Bella has something planned that I want to get to. So…you know what to do. Leave me a review please!**


	23. Meeting Charlotte

**A/N: Okay. I am just blown away. My little story has had 320 visitors! Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone. If you are reading this then I'm thanking you! I want to send a special thank you to two very special people. Kirti and Alyssa you guys rock my socks and your reviews keep me going! So a special thanks to you both. I'm sitting in the library at the university basically forcing myself to write because I want to get to something very cool here soon. My brain is getting considerably ahead of my current chapter writing. So here it is. I hope this is okay. The song is Avril Lavigne's **_**innocence**_**.**

_BPOV-_

I sat in the town car thinking back to the last two days. Edward had been beyond amazing. Who knew that he had it in him, but he did. His surprise had been beyond perfect. It was amazing at how well he know me already. When he said it was a surprise I was having a flash of a panic attack, thinking he was going to give me something extravagant. Though the surprise was extravagant it wasn't something that would have cost half of a fortune. Then after all of my worrying about what it was that we were doing, Edward solved that for me as well. It had been him, not me, to bring up the whole relationship thing, and he had committed. He had committed to me. Even now as he was sitting next to me holding my hand I could hardly believe it. As we rode in silence I thought back to when we had made it back to the stadium.

_Flashback:_

_By the time we left the cabin that next morning we had to practically sneak into the stadium to avoid the fans lining up outside hoping to get some last minute tickets. I had shoved all of my hair into the hat and was hiding under a sweatshirt that Nessie had put into the back of the SUV for me. I decided that I was going to give that woman a raise. We managed to make it through to the back entrance of the stadium and through to where the band had begun their sound check without us. I looked over at Edward with a slightly worried look and he brought our joined hands up and kissed them and pulled me onto the stage. Alice took one look at me, then our joined hands, then she looked at Rose who did the same. Before I could even say anything both of them were dragging me toward the dressing rooms. I shot what I thought was a 'save me' look at my boyfriend who looked like he was on the verge of laughing until he caught sight of Jasper and his brother. I then knew that I probably wasn't in for the worst of it._

_Once we were there Rose shut the door and locked it while Alice shoved me into a nearby chair and threw me a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt and I thanked her and changed. When I was done I turned to see her and Rose on the couch looking at me expectantly. I let out a resigned sigh and sat back down in the chair across from them._

"_You have some explaining to do." Alice started. "What did you mean by sending me a text telling me that you weren't going to be home last night? That you were staying with Edward. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"_

"_Sorry mom." I said with an eye roll._

"_Hey…I'm just saying I didn't get worried for nothing. So you had better spill." I looked over at Rose who had an amused look on her face as she was ready to just listen. "I know he had something good planned. I want to know what."_

_I raised an eyebrow at her. "About that…How could you not let me know a little in advance Alice?"_

_She shrugged. "I didn't know exactly what he was planning. Besides it would have ruined it! Now what did you do? I'm dying Bella!" She practically squealed the last part bouncing up and down in her seat. I sighed and began the whole tale, from the beginning of the morning to the end of that night. "Oh…" Alice said wide eyed after I had finished telling them._

"_My…" Rose chimed in._

"_GOD!" the both screamed together._

_I blushed furiously and looked down at my feet. "That is…wow." Alice said lamely._

"_I know." I said._

"_How did you get the romantic brother and I got the moronic one?" Rose asked me._

"_I have superior taste." I stated with a sarcastic smirk and narrowly avoided the pillow that Rose heaved at my head._

It was so much better that they knew. We had talked about if we wanted them to know right away or wait. We both decided it was better if we just went ahead and told them now. That way there would be no hiding and no tension. Well that was only partly true. There was no hiding, but there was tension, particularly between Jasper and Edward. I made a mental note to talk to Jasper about that later. I after the girls had finished the Spanish inquisition I told them about my plans for Phoenix and they all loved it. I had told Edward that night at the Cabin. He had been wondering what I had been up to with Nessie, so I told him. He asked if I needed his help. I didn't want to put any more pressure on him, but he insisted that it wasn't a big deal and that he had plenty of time to prepare. The band all said that it wouldn't be any big deal and I got what I needed from Emmett before I left the buses this morning.

Edward had insisted on coming with me. So here we both were pulling up to an middle school in a black town car. I smiled as Edward got out of the car and held the door open for me to follow him. We made our way to the school's office. It wasn't a very large school. It was in one of the suburban districts. The office was just barely big enough for the principal's office and the secretary's equipment. The older lady behind the desk didn't even look up as we walked in. I cleared my throat. "Be with you in a minute sweetie." She said in a sweet voice. She didn't look up as she got up and made her way to the desk that separated the office from the waiting area. "now what can I do…" she finally looked up and I smiled at her. "Jimanany Cricket. You're…do you know who you are? Oh of course you know who you are. That was such a stupid question. I'm sorry. I'm just…what can I do for you both?" the flustered woman finally finished.

I bit my lip to stop from laughing during her tirade and I felt Edward losing his battle with laughing next to me. I stopped him with an elbow to the side. I smiled at her and started to speak. "Well…we were hoping that you could help us out ms…?"

"Mrs. Davis." The woman supplied.

"Mrs. Davis." I said with another smile. I was evidentially talking to a fan. Edward stayed quietly by my side, just there for support.

"Of course anything you need Ms. Swan."

"Oh please call me Bella Mrs. Davis." I said sweetly. "Would you be able to tell us where Maria and Charlotte Burns might be?"

"The Burns girls?"

"Yes. You see Maria sent me a letter a few months ago and…well it needed more than just a letter in reply. I was hoping I could perhaps meet the girls."

"That's just…well…that's fantastic. Let me just look this up really quickly." She bustled over to the computer and I looked up at Edward who smiled down at me. He knew as well as I did that schools didn't just hand over information like that to anyone, but we knew that this was something special. We wouldn't have asked for the information if it wasn't necessary. Mrs. Davis was frantically searching when a man appeared out of one of the closed doors with a child. He was the principle I assumed. It was about two seconds later before the little girl that was with him screamed.

"Oh my God!" She screamed.

"Heather." Scolded the man. "What are you carrying on about?"

"Mr. Williams. Do you know how those people are? That's Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. In our office!" She screamed again before dashing toward us. "Can I have your autographs. Please. Please. Please." She said as she grabbed paper off of the desk and held it up to us. We both smiled and reached down to sign it.

Then the man came up to us. "Heather. Please do not bother our guests. Sit down over there." He said pointing to a chair against the wall and the girl went to sit with a goofy look on her face as she stared at Edward. "Ms. Swan. Mr. Cullen. I'm Mr. Williams, the principle here. To what do we owe this honor?" He added smiling fondly at me. I thought I heard Edward grind his teeth next to me.

"They're here to see the Burns girls Mr. Williams." Mrs. Davis explained joining us.

"Whatever for?"

"Well Mr. Williams it's a very long story, but let's just settle for I received a very special letter from one of them and we wanted to surprise them."

"Well then. Have you located the girls Mrs. Davis?" He asked turning to his secretary.

"Yes sir. Both girls are in music this hour." She replied.

"Splendid. I'll show our guest the way. Watch Ms. Raiser till I get back please." He said and gestured for us to follow him. I smiled and thanked Mrs. Davis for her time and we followed the principle toward the music room. "This will mean so much to Charlotte. She hasn't had much reason to smile lately…" He said as we reached a room he stopped. "Let me go in and tell the teacher. I'll only be a moment. I stayed out of view of the opening door as the principle slipped in.

"What?" I heard a female's voice on the other side of the door. "Are you serious?" she asked. There was a pause as I assume the principle answered. "Well class." She said louder now. "It seems we have some surprise visitors." She said and the principle opened the door and gestured for us to go in. Edward shut the door behind us and I smiled at the audible gasp that I heard and then cringed slightly at the screams that followed. "Well it appears that you need no introduction Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen." The teacher smiled. "I'm Mrs. Peirce, the music teacher here. This is quite a surprise. What brings you to our little school?"

"Well Mrs. Peirce it's a long story." I said smiling out to the kids of ranging ages who were frozen in front of us. This was as much a usual reaction as the reaction of Heather in the office. Either kids are so excited they can't move or they can't contain it. This was obviously the first kind. "Is there a Maria and Charlotte Burns out there by any chance?" I asked the group. I saw a pair little girls eye's get big in the front. They were very pretty, very different but very pretty. One was very tan, the other pale. One had a full head of black hair; the other had blonde hair that was considerably less thick. But as you looked at the girls you could tell by their features that they were related.

"They're right there in front." The teacher said pointing to the girls in the front. I smiled. I had known that it was them.

I dropped Edward's hand and went to kneel on my knees in front of the girls. Before I even said anything the blonde started to cry and launched herself at me. I couldn't do anything but bite my lip and hold back my own tears and hold on to her as her sister hugged me too. The dark haired girl spoke into my ear. "Thank you." She said over and over again, while I held on to them. After a few minutes the girls calmed down.

I leaned down to wipe the tears off the little blonde girls face and help her discreetly fix her wig that was on her head. "How?" she asked voice thick.

"Well…Your sister sent me a letter…she asked if I could send you a letter to make you feel better." I said looking at the little black haired girl.

"Maria? You did that for me?" The little girl nodded and she grabbed her sister's hand.

"I couldn't think of what to say in the letter, so I thought maybe…I should just come and see you both. Besides I wanted to give you both something." I said and Edward reached into his pockets and handed me down the tickets and passes. I smiled when the girl's eye's grew again. "I heard that you didn't have tickets for the show tonight. We already talked to your parents. My assistant is going to pick you and your sister up and bring you to the concert tonight. What do you think about that?" I said as we were met with more hugging and screaming. After staying for a while longer and signing autographs for everyone in the room we headed to the stadium to get ready for tonight.

As soon as the car pulled up Alice yanked me out and hauled me to the bus, muttering about being behind schedule. I just sat and let her torture me through the rest of the afternoon. I was finally dressed and ready to go in a pair of black acid treated skinny jeans and an old school rocker t-shirt.

Nessie left to pick up the girls and I introduced them all to the entire band in the green room before we had to go on stage. Nessie took the girls to the VIP section where they would be watching the show right in front of the stage in front of the line of security guards. Only a few other people would be up there today and it would work out perfectly for later.

We played through our set just like every time except now before we sang _Born for this_ which was the last song in the set. The piano was wheeled out with the sheet music on it for the song that I was going to dedicate to Charlotte. Edward had volunteered to play the piano for this song. It was fairly simple and Edward was beyond perfect at it in practice.

"How are you doing Pheonix?" I asked the crowd and was met by screams. I was trying to waste a little time while everyone else got set up behind me. "I have to tell you all something. Today…today I met someone pretty amazing. You see I had gotten this letter from a pretty cool fan about her sister. And today before the concert I had a chance to meet up with them. And this little girl can be an inspiration for a lot of people. And she's here tonight and I wanted to dedicate a special song to her tonight. So…Charlotte this one is for you honey." I said looking straight at her as the spot and one of the cameras sought her out in the front.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

[Chorus]  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

[Chorus]

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

[Chorus]

I looked down at the girls to see both crying and holding on to each other. The rest of the concert finished just as normal. It was amazing how I could think a stadium packed with people to hear my group is normal, but it was. Nothing could top the look on those little girls' faces. When we exited off the sage Edward was there waiting for me. He kissed me there right out of view from the audience. "You are an amazing person Bella Swan." He said after he pulled away. "So amazing." And for the first time when someone said that I really did feel amazing.

**End Notes: Okay another sort of fluffy chapter. Action will occur eventually in this story, but for now it's going to be mostly fluff I think, but one never knows when the gossip might get to our stars. Review please!**


	24. Too Late

**A/N: Hello there everyone! SURPRISE! Guess what? It's another chapter. It's about middle sized, not big but not small. Plus I had to get them ready for the Florida break. So here is that lead in chapter. Oh and thank you Michelle for the virtual ice cream! This chapter song is Paramore's **_**My Number 1. **_**It's up on my playlist. Enjoy see you at the end.**

_BPOV-_

I wish I could say that every day on stage was different but it wasn't. I wasn't nervous anymore to go on stage and I was finding myself waiting for my time with Edward almost as much as I waited for my time on stage. I couldn't help it he made me smile and I always felt better knowing that he was right there with me. He was with me now. We had pretty much abandoned the idea of separate buses. We were on our way to Florida for a very look forward to break from touring.

We had already visited Rose and Jaspers family members in Austin where we were surprised by the turn out that we had for a _very_ country area. We spent two more days touring around Texas. Then we headed east and made a trip to Louisiana, for no other reason than we wanted to see New Orleans. We spent two days there. And our second day there we spent it with Habitat for Humanity helping building a house for a hurricane victim. Well I really didn't do much building, but it was the thought that counts. Edward tried to help me and was following me around to make sure I didn't hurt myself. I eventually abandoned the whole building thing in general and went out to play with some of the volunteer's kids.

Next we rocked out Atlanta. That crowd was crazy, almost as crazy as the drivers were on our way there. Now we were headed south. We had a tour stop in Orlando and then one in Miami but we would be in Florida for two weeks to do pretty much whatever. Emmett was pretty excited about Orlando and was determined to go to Walt Disney World while we were there. I had never been before and after I admitted that I was informed that we would be going, because it was something I needed to experience before I died.

Nessie had it all set up for us. We all couldn't go to the same places but we would all be staying at the same hotel which was good. Emmett picked it out and I have to admit I was excited about it. Supposedly there were animals that came right up to the outside of the hotel. We made it in to Orlando about mid afternoon and we went straight to tour the concert venue. It was this giant coliseum right next to the hard rock Café. We ate dinner there and gave an autographed picture of us to the restaurant to put on the wall, at their request. After pictures and autographs it was already dark.

We pulled into the hotel and managed to avoid a catastrophe in the lobby. Alice had packed our bags and we were hauling them out of the bus while Rensemee when to check us into our rooms. Three very excited Bell boys came out and loaded our bags onto the carts. Ness handed our keys to us and told us not to have too much fun. Then she joined Jake with her bags. The Bell boys took us up to our sweets. Alice and Jasper as well as Rosalie and Emmett were on a floor bellow both Edward's room and my own. While the others roomed together, Edward and I didn't. Our sweets were right next to each other, and I wasn't sure how much we would be spending apart or together.

We signed autographs for the boys and took our things in the rooms to get settled. After about an hour I heard a knock. I went to the door and looked out in the hall and there stood Alice who promptly hauled me off to her room to discuss plans for the next three hours. Finally Jasper and I were begging hard enough for me to leave that she allowed it. She had massive plans for shopping in Miami. She was already at loose ends about us attending the Grammies in January and it was still months away. It was only mid October, but Alice would be Alice, and she says that the moth we will be in New York is nowhere near enough time to prepare for an event like this. We would be hearing soon on if we had been nominated for any awards. But nominated or not we would still be attending. I flopped down on the bed and let out a sigh. It was a very comfortable bed. Then I heard another knock. "Alice!" I screamed as I made my way to the door. "I thought Jasper was going to keep you…" I stopped mid sentence as I opened the door and saw nothing but empty hallway in front of me. I heard another knock coming from what I assumed was a closet. I opened it to see Edward there. "How…"

"Miss me?" he asked with a smile.

"How did you…how did you convince Ness that this was good idea?"

"Does it matter?"

"No." I said and smiled as he pulled me into his arms.

"God how sad is it that I missed you."

"I don't think it's sad at all. I find it sweet." I said kissing him quickly. I pulled away from him and held his hand and pulled him toward the balcony. "Besides. Admitting that it's sad for you would make it sad for me too. Because I _did_ miss you." I said as I leaned into him. "How about next time you can come with me and rescue Jasper while Alice tortures me with talks about what to wear to the Grammies."

"But that's in January."

"I know. You don't have to tell me, but it's Alice. Besides it might be good for you and Jasper."

"Yeah about that…"

"What happened between the two of you? I mean you were fine before."

"Yes. We were fine before I started dating his best friend." Edward said kissing the top of my head.

"Is _that_ what all that is about?" I asked turning around to face him.

"He's worried about you that's all. I don't blame him. Hell Bella if it was the other way around I would be doing the same thing."

"Really now?"

"Yes." He said with a smile. "Because you are too trusting…" He kissed my forehead. "Too innocent…" He kissed my nose. "And far too beautiful for your own good." He said kissing me on my mouth.

"Don't make me sound like little red riding hood." I said with a smile.

"Oh but you are, my dear. And I'm the big bad wolf."

"That's the three little pigs."

"There was a wolf in the story…like it matters…"

"Well if we are going to compare ourselves to characters in kid stories then I suggest we don't get them confused."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "May I please tell you the point now?"

I smiled slyly. "Yes please do."

"The point is. You know I don't have the best track record. Jasper is just making sure that I know that he has my number."

"And what does that mean?" I would never be able to fully learn boy speak.

"That just means that he…well that he won't think twice of messing me up if I hurt you. Basically."

"You won't." I said and a strange look crossed his face that I couldn't place, but as soon as it was there it was gone. He stared off into the night, "Edward…?"

"So…are you ready for tomorrow?" Edward said at an obvious attempt to change the subject.

I let it go for now, "You mean going out in public?"

"Yes. Because I'm sure you aren't worried about the parks themselves."

"I'm not worried. I just wish it could be like Denver, but I know there's no hope in that. I just don't like getting treated differently. Plus I'm kinda dreading the hand cramp we're going to get."

"If that's all you're worried about then we're kinda lucky."

"Why is that?"

"Well…besides the obvious reasons." He gestured around him to our surroundings. I rolled my eyes. "It's October not many kids will be there most of the day."

"That's true. Plus we'll have two security guys with us."

"That we will."

"And I'll be with you." I sighed and rested my head on his chest.

I felt his lips touch the top of my head. "Yes you will." He said into my hair. "And we'll be getting that escort and that should help us avoid some of the fans later."

"True. So how is your room?" It was my turn to change the subject. The less I thought about tomorrow the less I would worry about it.

"Empty without you." He said simply and it made me smile. I chuckled once. "What?" He asked down at me.

"Nothing. I just…it always makes me smile when you say things like that."

"Have you ever considered I say those things to make you smile?"

"No. Do you?"

"Bella I would do anything to see you smile."

He was beyond perfect. How could someone not have snatched him up before now? How could he have been considered the Hollywood playboy when he said things like that? "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"In Arizona you told me how amazing I was and I never did tell you how amazing you are Edward."

I felt him stiffen. "You don't…"

"No." I interrupted him. "No matter what you say. You will never convince me that you aren't amazing." There was a long silence as we just stood there. "Come on. Let's go to bed we've got an early morning tomorrow." I walked with him to the connecting door. Then I realized we had never talked about what we were going to do tonight. On the bus it wasn't like we had ever really planned to sleep in the same place, once the bus started rolling you really didn't have a choice. Here there was a choice, I was scared that maybe this was all just a relationship of convenience what if he was only with me because I was there. When we reached the door he started to pull me through it. I grabbed the door frame to stop. I looked at him a look of confusion plain on his face. "Why don't you go and get ready and then come back?"

"Why your room?"

"Because breakfast is coming to my room tomorrow."

"Your room tonight then."

"I thought you'd see it my way."

"But mine tomorrow."

"Confident aren't we Mr. Cullen."

"Always." He said softly before kissing me and disappearing. There was something different to the kiss. It was stiffer than normal, but I pushed that feeling of uneasiness it caused aside for the time being. I quickly showered and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Edward was already in the bed when I immerged drying my hair. I grabbed my brush and sat down on the edge of the bed to brush my hair out. I pulled it up into a pony tail and turned to him. He held his arms out for me and I quickly snuggled into them.

This was becoming a habit for both of us. I knew that the group thought that we were having sex but we weren't. Edward had been a perfect gentleman about the whole thing. I knew that it wasn't easy for him, but he had been. I had done the whole just sex thing and didn't want that anymore. The more time I spent with Edward the more I knew that I loved him. But I was afraid that sex would complicate our already complicated relationship. Besides I wanted more than just sex. I wanted to _make love_ with Edward. I needed to know that he loved me too. I need to hear that he loved me. He needed to say it, and I wanted him to say it first. Usually I could sometimes feel that in Edwards arms but there was something different now. He was far away. But still the even beating of his heart soon had my eyes wanting to close.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask as I was starting to nod off.

"Uh huh?" I answered sleepily.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Edward."

"Well…it's…What's your biggest fear?" We had played this game before, the whole twenty questions game, but I could tell by the tone of his voice that hadn't been the question he had wanted to ask.

"Drowning. Now are you going to tell me what you really wanted to ask?"

"Are you going to ask me what mine is?"

"Okay…what's yours?"

There was another pause and at first I thought maybe Edward had fallen asleep, but then I felt him take a deep breath and begin "Bella. I'm scared that I'm gonna mess this up. I'm scared of losing you."

I lifted my head to look at him. "Edward that's not gonna happen. I have faith in you. I trust you."

"That's what scares me. You trust me. Maybe you shouldn't." he said staring at the ceiling.

"Edward where did all of this come from?" I asked wanting to know what had brought on the sudden change in his demeanor.

"It seems that every time that I care about something I mess it up. I'm just…I'm scared, Bella."

"Hey…" I said trying to get his attention and failing. "Look at me…" I reached out and took his face and forced him to look at me. "You've got to trust this. You've got to trust us. You've got to trust me."

"I trust you completely." He said quietly and I left it at that. It was silent and I thought that he had fallen asleep. My own eyes were closing when he spoke again. "Promise me something." He asked and I hummed a response and he continued, "Don't fall in love me." He said so quietly I wondered if I heard him correctly. His breathing had finally evened out and I knew that he was asleep. I opened my eyes again to look at his face and his eyes were indeed closed. And looking at him I could only think one thing. Too late.

**End notes: there goes Edward being all broody and angsty like we know and love him. What's going on in his head? I think he's really starting to regret his bet with James what do you think? Don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. My cousin is getting released from the hospital today. He's been there since Thanksgiving and we're having a welcome home get together thing. So I'm not sure how much time I'll have to work on this story, but I'll try. Please Review I need your opinions! Reviewers get their own sweets next to Edward!**


	25. Beach Days and Clubbing Nights

**A/N: howdy folks! Happy Tuesday everyone! Okay this chapter is I think the longest chapter I have written yet. So enjoy it, but don't expect that they'll all be this massive. Okay for the playlist I actually have four songs, three chapter songs and one song that is actually used. I'll tell you in the story where I switched songs…you might have to switch before you're done listening but that all depends on how fast you read. I just couldn't find one song that worked for this one. So they are the Beatles **_**Here comes the sun, **_**Selena Gomez **_**Naturally,**_** Jay Sean **_**Down, **_**and of course Paramore's **_**Brick by Boring Brick.**_** See you at the end.**

_BPOV-_

We had spent the last week in Orlando and now we were headed toward Miami. Our show had gone off without a hitch and crowd was rocking right along with us. It had been a busy week. We had visited all of the Disney parks and both of the Universal parks, that could easily fill up a week on its but with our escort through the park it went faster than it would if we had been just regular visitors. We hadn't had any real issues at the park there was a general buzz of excitement whenever we would come out to get on a ride, but in general the security guys kept them mostly at bay. We left the night after the show and headed to Miami. We pulled in at four in the morning and now I was being tortured by my so called best friends.

Alice and Rose were shopping, and I was being tugged along. It was the first day I had spent away from Edward since we had gotten together. We were only in our first store of the day and Alice was flitting around the store throwing one object after another at me to try on. I sighed, realizing resistance was futile as I went to the dressing rooms. I tried on while Alice and Rose vetoed or approved of the outfits. "So." Alice said after she had handed me yet another dress to try on.

"Yes Alice?" I asked through the closed curtain as I stripped and pulled on the next outfit.

"So Bella tell us…You have yet to really tell us about you and…" I heard her pause before she continued. "Edward." She finally finished.

"What's there to tell Rose?" I asked distracted by trying to figure out where to put my arms in the dress that I was attempting to try on.

"What do you mean what's there to tell? I want the details! Have you two—"

"No. Rose we haven't" I cut her off poking my head out of the curtain so that she could see that I wasn't joking with her.

"Really?"

I sighed and walked over to her turning around for her to zip me up. "Don't sound so surprised! I swear _you_ think I'm a whore, and he thinks I'm a _fairy_ tale character."

"What?" Alice asked joining us with another armful of clothes.

"Nothing." I said looking at Rose hopefully she would let the subject rest. I really didn't want to tell them about our conversation last night.

"Uh huh" Alice said and I knew she didn't buy it for a minute.

"So you two haven't at all?" Rose piped up evidently she hadn't let the subject go. "But I mean you guys spend like _every_ night together."

"Rose we _can_ control ourselves. We can sleep together without really _sleeping_ together. We enjoy each other's company."

Alice finally determined that it was time to interrupt. "Oh Rose. Leave her be. She's right you know. It's not always about the physical things." Rose rolled her eyes. "Bella if you don't buy that dress I'll hurt you. It looks _fantastic_ on." Alice continued.

"Thanks Alice." I said hopping that compliance would get me an early reprieve. No such luck. She through another outfit at me and the torture continued all morning, both the shopping and Rose's questioning and innuendos. When we got back to the hotel, our car full of bags, I walked up to my room with my purchases and collapsed on the bed for a total of five minutes. I was at a loss to do.

The boys had something planned to do today but they weren't back yet. It was Miami and it was still early afternoon. I pulled on my bathing suit and my cover up. I reached for my large sun hat and sun glasses and looked at myself in the mirror. I think I looked acceptable. I leaned out in the hall and called out for Sam. Sam followed me to the private beach that the hotel owned where I claimed a chair with an umbrella that shaded me mostly from the sun. I rubbed some sun tan oil on and laid back to relax in the sun. Sam did a fabulous job at keeping the people at bay for over an hour, so imagine my surprise when I felt someone throw a blanket over me. "Hey…what…" I shot up and slid my glasses off my head but smiled when I saw who it was. "Why, hello there." I said sliding my glasses back on over my eyes and relaxing. "What brings you out here?" I asked him as he sank down into the chair next to mine and sat facing me.

"What I can't come and visit with my best friend?"

I looked over at Jake for what seemed like the first time in forever. Jake and I had always been close, but we were used to separation. While we were going up we would be apart for long periods of time. Every now and then it wouldn't be cool to have a girl who was just a friend and Jake would ditch me to hang out with his guy friends in public, but it hadn't made me like Jake any less now. "Of course you can. You just haven't visited much lately Jake."

"I know. I'm sorry about that Bells but—"

"Hey. I get it." I stopped him mid sentence. "It's okay."

"No it's not." He said shaking his head and looking at his bare feet. "Ness and I got to talking about a lot of things…"

"Things are serious between the two of you aren't they?"

"Yeah…Bells."

"I'm happy for you Jake."

"I'm happy too."

"Good."

"Are you happy?" He asked me. I thought about my answer. The relationship between Jake and Edward was tenious at best. But I thought about his question and I looked over at him and answered after only about one minute.

"Yes. Very."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"I hate that I didn't know that you were in a realionship till after everyone else knew."

"I'm sorry about that Jake…"

"I don't blame you. It's this whole situation…since the tour started…I feel like I'm losing you Bells."

I sat up and faced him. Here was probably my _best friend_ struggling to say that he felt like he was losing me. "Jake." I said trying to get his attention and failing in getting him to look at me. I sighed and tired again. "Jake." This time he looked up at me. "Hey. Jake we've been friends since…birth. Lately things have been crazy, but that's not gonna change anything. It never has in the past why would it matter now?"

"Because Bells things _are_ different now. They're more complicated."

"I know they are, trust me I know, but it still doesn't matter." I smiled thinking about something that he had said to me at my junior prom when he had crashed to make sure that my date kept his hands to himself, at my father's request might I add, and I had given him hell for it. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me. You can't get rid of me that easily." I said earning a smile but not a really genuine one. I reached out to touch his cheek. I missed Jacob so much. I missed his smile. There were days when I needed Jacob's smile to get me through, especially after I had lost both mom and Charlie. He had been my rock, my safe harbor. I hated to see his fake smile, I needed to see his real one. "We've both been a little busy lately. It happens. Ness is a lot like me. We demand attention." I said the last part melodramatically putting the back of my hand to my forehead and leaning back down in the chair. I managed getting it all out before we both broke out into laughter. I threw the blanket he had put over my legs at him. "Why did you do that for anyway?"

"If you would have seen the way Sam was having to stare down some of guys on this beach you wouldn't think that it was such a bad move." I rolled my eyes. "What? That bikini is barely acceptable attire. What would Charlie say Bells?"

I was quiet for a moment. It was getting closer to the second year anniversary of my father's death and it was beginning to really affect me. I thought about Charlie and how he would hate any of us fussing over him and what happened. He was doing his job, and I knew that he wouldn't trade those little girls' lives he saved for his even if he had the choice. I sighed and looked toward the sky. "He would probably drag me back to the hotel and refuse to let me out until I changed."

"Exactly." Jake said with a tone that made me turn to see him.

"Jake…" I warned, but before I could articulate a full warning he lunged at me and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed in surprise. "Jake! Put me down right this minute!" I saw Sam whirl in my direction and then heard his deep laugh as Jake trotted past with me still flipped over on his shoulder. I eyed him as we passed. "Some help you are!" I yelled as I saw him double over in another fit of laughter. When we had gotten inside the hotel lobby Jake finally set me down. I looked up at him to find that smirk on his face that I had always hated. I reached my hand back and smacked him hard in the arm. "What was that all about?"

"Just doing what Charlie couldn't. Now cover up you shameless hussy." He said throwing my cover up at me." I pulled it over my head and gave him a sarcastic look. Now get up to your room right this instant young lady!" He said and pointed to the door of the opening elevator. His tone of voice reminded me so much of his father that I laughed as he followed me up. He had effectively gotten me out of the melancholy mood that thinking of my parents often put me in. I was still laughing with Jake as we came to my room.

Edward popped his head out of his room next door to mine. "There you are…" he said smiling at me. "Jacob." He said nodding curtly at my best friend.

"Edward." Jake said in the same tone.

I sighed as I pushed my door open. _Jasper_ and Edward were getting along better, I had been able to have a chat with Jasper about the whole thing, and after finally mostly convincing him that Edward had been a perfect gentleman he was starting to get along with him just fine. _Jake_ on the other hand. I hadn't seen Jake much, that's true, but every time I did I could really sense the hostility in the air when he and Edward were in it together. It was a bit silly in my opinion. I guess I just didn't get the whole chest beating, _'Me Tarzan. Me right'_ approach to problem solving. "Really boys, really?" I said as I took off my glasses and hat and discarded them on a nearby table in the entryway.

"What?" Jake asked as he followed me into the room and Edward came in right behind him.

"You know very well what Jake." I said as he and Edward stared each other down in my room. "Will you _both_ just knock it off? Please." I made a point at looking at both of them when I spoke. I really wanted them to get along. I mean how could I live with my best friend and my boyfriend hating each other. I smiled inwardly. I still couldn't get over the fact that Edward was my _boyfriend._

"Sorry." They both muttered. They were already forgiven. I flopped down on the bed again, while Jake and Edward both stood, Edward near the window and Jacob near the hall we had just left.

After a minute Jake spoke up again. "Hey Bells I was wondering…about earlier…well let's not wait so long to talk again okay."

"Sounds good to me Jake."

"Good. I…" He stopped, looked in Edward's direction and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I hate to do this but I gotta run. I'm taking Nessie out to dinner tonight and…"

"Jake. It's perfectly fine. I have to get ready for the night anyway. Have fun tonight." I told him as he ducked into the little hall that leads to the door from the bedroom. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I yelled after him as he disappeared from sight.

He popped his head around the corner again. "And that leaves?" he asked and ducked into the hall again before the pillow I threw at him hit him. I heard him laughing as the door closed. **(A/N: Change chapter song here)**

I scoffed and I heard Edward laughing too. "Your friends seem to have a very interesting opinion of you." He said as he crossed over to me on the bed.

"Yeah well. You should know that I haven't always been this little innocent lamb you see before you."

"You don't look so innocent right now."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." I said with what I hoped was a sexy grin.

"Really?" He asked climbing toward me.

"Really." I said smiling before he kissed me. I pulled away after a moment and he groaned. "Now if you excuse me I need to go and change for tonight." I stood up picking up the bag of clothes Alice had picked out earlier that lay next to the bed and slipped past him to the bathroom. We were evidentially hitting a club opening tonight. Well making an appearance. We had to do a song, but that was it one song and then we would be done. I was fine with that, plus we got to enjoy most of the night, and the owner was a huge fan so how could we really say no. We also wouldn't be the only one's performing tonight. It had been ages since I had been to a club. I got dressed in the bathroom and about halfway through my routine Edward yelled through the door that he was going to get ready and would be by to pick me up. After I heard the door close I left the bathroom and went to the vanity in the bedroom to do my makeup and finish my hair.

I was getting better at the whole heel thing. I still wasn't completely comfortable in them, but I had to admit even to myself by the time I was done that I looked good. I had tamed my curls but left them down my back to make me feel less naked in my top that was backless. It was a dark midnight blue sequence number with ties lacing the back. I wore a pair of low rise leather pants that Alice had insisted that I wear over this pair of medium height black heels. I had done my makeup slightly smoky like Alice had shown me and I looked in the mirror and determined that I wouldn't be an embarrassment if the press did in fact show up to this event. A few minutes after I finished I heard a knock at my door. I wasn't surprised to see Edward at my door. I _was_ surprised to see his reaction to my outfit. After a few minutes of him staring open mouthed I smiled and bit my lip and he finally spoke. "Are you…Are you ready to go?" He finally managed to ask.

"Yeah. Let me just grab my jacket." I said as I reached onto the bed to pull on my matching leather jacket. I tucked the credit card, my phone and the lipstick I was wearing in the pockets and took the arm that Edward offered to me.

"Wow Bella." Emmett said as we joined everyone in the limo that we had gotten for the night so we could all go together.

"It looks even better than I thought I would." Alice praised as she looked at me with a critical eye. I had passed inspection. Thank god, because I really didn't want to have to go and change before leaving and Alice would have made me go and change for sure if she hadn't approved.

"You look very nice Bella." Jasper said sounding a little uncomfortable. What could I say he was one of my best friends? He was a little concerned about me showing skin. He was probably more worried about the attention I would be grabbing in this get up.

"Thank you." I said to all of them. "Did you make sure they had everything we needed there for the performance?" I asked Emmett.

"No. Worries. We went over and checked the place out ourselves this afternoon. Didn't we guys?" So that's what they were up to this morning. Well…"I can't wait till you see the place." Emmett began a description of everything, but I had to admit I was only half listening. After we pulled out of the hotel Edward had placed his arm over my shoulders and was currently drawing lazy circles on my bare skin.

"You look far more than nice, by the way." Edward whispered into my ear. No one else was even paying attention to us. They were all listening to Emmett's very vivid description of the club. "I have a feeling I'm going to have my work cut out for me."

"And what work is that?" I asked keeping my voice low as the others talked around us.

"Keeping the club flies away from you." He whispered back to me.

"You better not let me go tonight then." I teased. I knew that we would be in the VIP room that was on the second level and not on the ground floor with the 'club flies' as he called them.

"I don't plan on it." He said looking me in the eyes. "Not ever." I bit my lip and then Alice asked me something and drew me back into the conversation. We pulled up to a very nice looking building and yes the press was there, of course. The Vultures were everywhere. We sucked it up and took a few pictures and avoided answering any questions, especially those that alluded to Edward's and my relationship. We had told our friends…and I assumed that Esme and Carlisle knew, about our relationship, but he had yet to make an official statement about it. We were avoiding then inevitable right now and we knew it, but we didn't care. So we answered questions with "We're very good friends." And "we have a lot in common." Instead of giving them any real concrete answers. It worked for the time being, but who knew how long that was going to hold up.

**(A/N: change chapter song) **We walked into the club and it was amazing, just like Emmett had said it would be. The music was already going full blast and the crowd was already large by the time we got there. We were shown to the VIP floor of the club, where we would get to see who else would be performing. It was actually an interesting group of artists and celebrities that were there. There were lots of Actors and several socialites there. The pussycat dolls were there along with the boys from Cobra Starship. We also met a very pleasant Jay Sean who would be going on right before us. He was very nice and we talked for a while before Edward came over and put an arm around me. I thought it was cute that he was jealous, irrational, but still slightly cute. "Dance with me?" He whispered into my ear.

I grimiced. "I don't know…"

"Come on please?" He said sweetly kissing just bellow my ear. I was putty and he knew it as he chuckled and pulled me to the dance floor.

As we moved the rhythm of the song on the dance floor his hands traveled my body. Hesitantly at first, but soon his hesitation left him as he traced my curves and exposed skin. It didn't escape my notice that this was a very public display that he was initiating. I was curious about that. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I couldn't keep my hands off you anymore." He said softly. I looked sideways at his face and before I knew it our lips met. I spun to face him and wound my hands in his hair as his pulled at my hips as he deepened the kiss. I pulled away after a moment. Well I guess if the fans hadn't figured it out and they saw that they would know now, but at that moment I couldn't care. We danced for two more songs and rocked out as the other performers did they're songs and we were getting ready for ours.

Jay Sean was on stage now performing his song _Down_ and I was ambushed on the dance floor by Alice and Rose and we all danced together for the first part of the song. We were having a good time, singing along and moving to the music, just like we used to before all of this happened to us and we were just college kids sneaking into clubs to drink and have fun. I hadn't even realized how amazing my friends looked tonight. Edward had completely taken over my brain it seemed. They looked awesome as usual. Rose was wearing her signature red color, wearing a beautiful mini dress, and Alice was beyond beautiful in all black. I was sure I looked ridiculous in comparison. How anyone could see me as beautiful standing next to them on stage was a complete mystery to me. I didn't see it. I didn't see what other people saw in me. I was just plain Bella, nothing really special, but the fans will make up their own minds.

About halfway through the song I felt a pair of strong familiar hands on my hips. I smiled and looked over my shoulder to see his mop of bronze hair. Edward. He really couldn't behave could he, not that I was really complaining. This was about as physical as we had gotten in our relationship so far. And everywhere his hands touched it left a trial of fire. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt before in my life. I would be willing to sell my soul to feel that forever. I was nervous about the PDA we were partaking in tonight, but at the same time I was happy about it. I knew Edward's past experience with women. He was saying tonight, not really in words, but in actions, that I was his and no one else's. It was slightly cavemanish but I had to admit the fact left me a pile of goo on the floor.

As Lil Wayne took over the song I focused on Edward's eyes. I could get lost in them. He looked back at me as if he could see all the way to my soul. He smiled and I could tell that he liked what he was looking at. It made me smile too. We danced like that, watching each other until the song was almost over and we had to stop dancing and make our way toward the back sairs to get to the stage to do our song.

After he had finished Antonio, the owner of the club came on the stage and took the mic. "Wasn't he fantastic ladies and Gentelmen. Jay Sean and Lil Wayne, Ladies and Gents." He said as they waved and passed us on the stairs. "Well we're almost through with our live performances for tonight, but we saved for you an amazing new group for last. This group has taken the world by storm, Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Bella Swan and Twilight!" he said as the screams erupted and smiling we took the stage and made our way to our places.

I took the microphone from Antonio. "Thank you." I said trying to get the club to quiet down. "thank you." I said again. "Wow." I said after another moment. "Thank you. We sort of feel like the black sheep of the night with all of these amazing club bands that were here tonight, but we just couldn't say no to the thirty calls we received from Antonio." I said smiling and the club laughed at my little joke. "We're going to do a song for you tonight that's called Brick By Boring Brick. You may have heard of it…" I trailed off smiling as the music began.

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind_

_  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds_

_  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle; bury the castle  
_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha  
_

_So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
_

_But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
or the wolves gonna blow it down  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
_

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shove_

_We'll dig a deep hole_

_To Burry the castle, bury the castle_

_Whoa, whoa……_

_Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
_

_But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
_

_Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle._

_  
The band x2:  
ba da ba ba da da ba da......_

_  
Bella joins them x2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da....._

When we finished the crowd erupted again. And Antonio once again joined us on stage. "Wow." He said into the mic. "Wow. Twilight Everyone." He said gesturing to us as we waved and made our way back toward the stairs stopping a few times to sign some autographs for fans. The DJ took over the music and Antonio came up and thanked us profusely for our performance, and talked business with Emmett for a while. After a few minutes it was time for us all to head back to the hotel. It was rounding its way toward two in the morning and we were beyond exhausted.

I must have fallen asleep in the car on the way back to the hotel because I don't remember the drive at all. I opened my eyes and I was being carried into my room by Edward. He set me on my bed and went to his room while I changed for bed. A minute later he reappeared in my room ready for bed. We climbed under the covers wordlessly and Edward pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and within minutes I was asleep.

**End notes: Well what do you think? A little more fluff but it's setting up for some major drama later trust me! Tell me what you think it is in a review!**


	26. False Reports

**A/N: Hello everyone! How is everyone doing on this fine evening? This chapter was fun. There is some conflict finally in this chapter. Not the major conflict but some conflict none the less. I wrote this last night while I should have been studying for my midterm exam in sociology…so you know now where my priorities lie. I got all of your wonderful reviews and lots of love for all of you! I'm super excited that this story has reached a personal high of over 500 visitors! I can't even believe it! Thank you, Thank you ,Thank you, to all of my readers. So to end the longest author's note known to fanfiction kind…the playlist has two songs for this chapter, a chapter song and a song that's included in the story. **

**The chapter song is Paramore's **_**Let the Flames Begin. **_**As for the song in the story well we finally get to hear Edward sing! It's Secondhand Serenade's **_**Awake.**_

_BPOV-_

I was extremely comfortable, that much I knew. I knew that we had been out clubbing early into the morning and I knew that there was a strong pair of arms wrapped around me that were connected to a bare chest and they all belonged to Edward. I could still feel his even breathing behind me. I rolled over gently so not to wake him. I smiled as I looked at his peaceful face. He looked so young while he slept. My eyes traveled down to his exposed chest. I bit my lip. The first time I had seen Edward without a shirt was in Orlando, and every night since Edward had decided to go shirtless. I'm pretty sure that was because of my initial reaction to the sight. I traced the planes of his chest with my eyes. I didn't think anyone could possibly be more beautiful than him. I ogled him for a few moments when I heard a soft but steady knock on the door.

At first I thought that maybe if I just ignored whoever it was they would go away but by the third time I heard the knock I knew that it wasn't working. I groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. It was six in the morning. I had only been asleep for about three hours. Just then Edward groaned too and pulled me closer. I relaxed into his arms until I heard the knock again. I groaned quietly again, pulled out of his arms, grabbed my robe and went to the door. Whoever this was better have a really good reason or a very large cup of coffee. I looked through the peep hole and saw a very nervous Renesmee standing at my door with her hands behind her back. I pulled my robe closer to me and opened the door.

"Hey, Bella…I'm sorry about this. I know you haven't had much sleep."

"It's fine." I said stepping out of the crack in the door, making sure to pull the latch so that I could get back in, but also making sure that she couldn't see Edward in the bed. Renesmee didn't know that I spent my nights with Edward, more or less so Jake wouldn't know that I spent my nights with Edward. "What's up?"

"Well it's…well it's this…" she said pulling out a magazine from behind her back. I looked at it in confusion at first and then I saw the pictures on the cover. It was me. It was a picture of Jacob and me on the beach next to a picture of Edward and me at the club.

"Oh my god!" I said as I read through the headline. _'America's sweetheart not so innocent?' _ I flipped it open to the page that it said the article was on.

_Is Bella Swan really America's sweetheart or is she something we don't want our daughters to be. Bella Swan was seen yesterday on the beach acting very friendly with an unidentified male friend and then later that night she was seen at the opening of a Miami club locked in a lover's embrace with Edward Cullen. Though the representatives for Swan or Cullen have had no comment on the relationship between the stars, insiders in the club confirm the steamy nature of their relationship. So there it is. Is there a hidden relationship budding on the Twilight tour? And if there is, why keep it a secret. No good possible outcome could come from a hidden relationship. But that still leaves the question of the boy on the beach. Is Bella the kind of person to string along an innocent person, or is he the other man. Maybe Edward isn't the only player in this relationship. I guess we will have to see._

_T.D._

Oh my god. Renesmee found this. Renesmee saw that picture of Jake and I. A picture with my hand pressed to his cheek. A picture of us looking into each other's eyes, though you couldn't see the sadness in Jake's from the angle of the photo. What would she see in this. Jake was happy for the first time in years and I had messed it all up for him. "Ness I swear…" I said. "I swear that there is nothing going on between Jake and I."

"I know that Bella." She said.

"Thank god." I said released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Jake was the one that saw it first. He kinda flipped out. I think he was worried that I thought…but I guess you thought it too didn't you? He told me about the conversation you guys had at the beach. You both are close, there was bound to be…I know it was just some misunderstanding. Jake knows that I get it. But I'm still worried about _you_. I mean those were some pretty harsh things that they said."

"I'll deal with it. Just as long as you know that nothing is going on and I'll have to um…show Edward I guess." I rubbed my free hand on my forehead as I thought about that encounter. "Then I'll have to set something up with Emmett and you for a press release."

"It will be fine. I'll set up the interview with Emmett and get everything in order. I'll meet you in the conference room downstairs at lunch okay? Noon?"

I sighed. That gave me five hours to figure out what the hell I was supposed to do. "Yeah." I answered. "That sounds fine. I'll see you then."

"Can you talk to Edward or do I need to?" she asked glancing at what was supposed to be his hotel room door.

"No." I said probably too quickly. "I better talk to him."

"Okay." Ness grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze before she walked down the hallway. I took a few deep breaths before I opened the door and went back in the room. I fell against the door as it closed and shut my eyes. When I opened them I saw Edward propped up on the bed looking at me.

"I woke up alone. I didn't much care for that."

I tried to smile but I'm sure it wasn't that successful. "Sorry." I said moving from the door toward the bed. I could hear the worry in my voice and I'm sure that Edward did too because he sat up all the way.

"What…what's wrong?" He asked his tone now taking a worrying tone.

"Um…That was Renesmee…god…um…she wanted to be the first to tell me about this so…"

"Bella's what's wrong? Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah everyone's fine"

"Okay. Good."

I sat down on the end of the bed with the magazine in my lap. "God. Just…don't freak out okay?" I said turning toward him.

"I won't. You're just starting to scare me a little here."

I didn't know what else to say so I just put the magazine on the bed in front of him. His brows furrowed as they scanned the page. I couldn't stand the silence or the thoughts that were surely running through his brain. "That picture of Jake and I, that's nothing." He just sat in silence. "Edward…" Still nothing. "Edward, please say _something_."

"How did they…When did this…?"

"The other afternoon on the beach, right before we came up and you joined us in my room. We were talking. Edward he's my best friend…and I know what it looks like, but that's not it at all. He was afraid that he was losing me and…Please Edward…"

He put his hands on my face stopping my rambling. "Stop Bella. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No. How could I be? I'm mad at whoever wrote this _article_, for what they said about you. How could they say something like that about an angel." He said his eyes softening once more. "Come here." He said as he reached out for my hands and he pulled me to him. "So…what are we going to do about this…book of garbage?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

I chuckled as I placed my head on his chest. "Well Ness is going to set up a meeting with your brother at lunch to figure out what is the best path to take. I say we need to just go ahead and take the issue right on. I'm tired of dancing around it. It's obviously not helping any." I said pointing to the magazine. He rubbed my back and I looked up at him. "Will you be there?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Once everyone knows it'll change things. I mean people…If things don't…"

"Hey. Don't even think that." He said pulling back to look me in the eyes. "Is that why you think… Bella. You can't believe what these columnists say."

"I know that. I just…"

"I didn't want to tell the press because I didn't want to have to share you." He smiled caressing my cheek. "I was being selfish. But I will."

"Okay." I kissed him and leaned into his chest. "Okay." I said again.

I'm not sure how long we stayed that way, but after a while Edward spoke. "Well…This isn't exactly how I wanted this morning to go…"

I laughed. "Yeah well it wasn't on my 'to do' list either but…"

"That's how it is in show business kid." He said in a really bad Italian accent.

I had no idea where that came from, but it did succeed in getting me to smile. "Was that supposed to be Aro?"

"As a matter of fact…it was."

I chuckled. "I'd work on it a little more if I were you."

"Oh really…"

"Yeah. I thought you were supposed to be an actor Mr. Hollywood?"

"Well I haven't been acting much lately if you haven't noticed. I was busy saving your band's tour."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. But that's not all I've been spend time on."

"What else has monopolized your time?"

"You." He said simply. I could feel the heat spread across my face. He smiled down at me as I tried in vain to hide my blush. He became very serious for a moment. "But you would monopolize my thoughts even if I wasn't here."

"Are you trying to avoid answering the question?"

"No." He said smiling again. "I've been writing a lot lately."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I've seen you a few times."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I know more than anyone how private writing is. I figured you'd tell me when you wanted me to know."

"Well. I guess you _know_ I've been writing lately, but what you don't know is how big of a deal that really is."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't written anything since I quit the old band."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

He rested his chin on the top of my head and took a deep breath. I knew that it wasn't exactly the easiest topic for him to talk about, but he was willing to share it…with me. "I never really told anyone the real reason I quit, not even Emmett."

"You don't have to tell me—"

"No I want to." He said so I waited for him to continue. "I lost all of my inspiration. But more importantly I lost all of my passion. I thought at first I was just blocked. But as time went on I thought that maybe music wasn't really in the cards for me. That's the major reason I quit. I didn't feel like I had anything to write or play for."

"So what changed that?"

"You did."

"What?" I pulled back to look at him.

"_You_ changed it." He grabbed a hold of my hands as he spoke. "Bella I was so sure I was done with music and I was until I met you. I was able to walk away from everything the business was for years. I was so sure that it had become nothing but this mundane mass of cookie cutter groups with cookie cutter people. You were different. And I saw that the first day I met you, I resented you for it at first. You have this fire…this passion…and it's contagious. I couldn't help but catch fire with you." Was he going to say it? Was this Edward saying that he loved me? Would he be the first person to tell me they loved me in a way that wasn't like family? He got up from the bed and I felt my confusion. He walked toward the acoustic guitar in the corner. "I want to play…something…for you."

"Okay." I said sitting up against the back board. My mind was getting ahead of itself I guess. That was fine. Maybe he just wasn't ready to say it yet. I could live with that couldn't I?

"I want you to be honest with me about it. It's been a while since I've written anything."

"Okay." I said reading myself for the song as he began to play.

_With every appearance by you _

_blinding my eyes. I can hardly imagine _

_the last time I felt like I do. You're an angel disguised_

He looked up from the guitar to me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. He closed his eyes concentrated on what he was singing again. My eyes traveled to his fingers that were moving expertly along the strings.

_And you're lying real still _

_but your heart beat is fast just like mine_

_And the movie's long over _

_that's three that have past one more's fine._

_Won't you stay awake for me?_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I will share the air I breathe_

_I'll give you my heart on a string_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I'm trying real hard not to shake_

_I'm biting my tongue. But I'm feeling alive_

_And with every breath that I take_

_I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival_

_And if it's a hero you want_

_I can save you just stay here_

_Your whispers are priceless _

_Your breath it is too so just stay here_

_Will you stay awake for me?_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I will share the air I breathe_

_I'll give you my heart on a string_

_I just don't wanna miss anything_

He looked at me again and sang the next verse with conviction. And he kept eye contact with me for the rest of the song.

_Say my name_

_I just want to hear you_

_Say my name_

_So I know it's true_

_You're changing me_

_You're changing me_

_You showed me how to live_

_So just say_

_So just say_

_That you'll stay awake for me_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I will share the air I breathe_

_I'll give you my heart on a string_

_I just don't wanna miss anything_

"Well?" He asked looking nervously at me when he had finished. I couldn't think of what to say. There were no words. I had to admit that I had been a Cullen brother's fan. Okay I was young and stupid, don't blame me for my past music taste, but this was Edward like I had never heard him before.

"Edward…that was…" I couldn't think of any word that could remotely describe what he had just preformed. "…amazing." I finished lamely.

"I'm glad you liked it. It was about you, you know."

"What?"

"The song. The song is about you. I started writing it after that first night you stayed with me."

"Oh Edward…" I couldn't think of anything else to say. It was the sweetest most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me. I kissed him. "I…I loved it. Thank you."

"No. Thank _you_ Bella. Thank you for giving me my passion back."

"I didn't do that. _You_ did that. I just made you realize that you _wanted_ it back." We kissed again and the guitar was laid aside as we snuggled back under the covers, the magazine, the press nightmare and the real world all but forgotten.

**End notes: Okay forgive me for the humongous Author's note at the beginning. I was gushing…I realize that. I apologize. So what did you think of this chapter. I always want to know your opinions and feelings about the chapters! So in the immortal words of Tigger TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!**


	27. Dear Miss Swan

**A/N: I had always meant to post these two chapters this weekend. I wanted to post one on Friday and this one today, but because of issues between me and I couldn't do that. So you get two chapters in one day! How's that for a weekend surprise. Well the chapter song for this one is Paramore's **_**Whoa.**_

_BPOV-_

It had definitely been an interesting 'vacation' in Florida. Edward and I had officially come out to the press and told them that Jake was no more than a very close friend. The news spread almost instantaneously. For the next week Alice and Rose had made a game out of reading the magazines and watching the entertainment news shows to see how often we came up. So far it has been everyday another article, most of the time more. Every day another picture of us during our time in Florida came to the magazines. I had no idea where they got some of these things, but they did.

Besides the press catastrophe, Alice had almost permanently commandeered Renesmee for her planning. She was over her head, and she didn't want to admit it. She was trying to make sure that we all looked perfect not only for the Grammy ceremony at the end of January but also for the People's choice awards at the beginning of the same month. We were nominated for two categories in people's choice and it would be our first award season as nominees. We would be hearing from the Grammies soon to see if we were nominated for anything.

That was what brought us to our next tour stop. Edward and I were sitting on what had been the girl bus trying to avoid everyone all together during our tour stop in Louisville Kentucky. We hadn't been there for long before Renesmee came bounding in with mail, followed by the rest of the group. She was staring at one envelope in particular that was on top as she handed me the stack. The rest of the group deposited themselves on various furniture around the bus and looked at me.

"What?" I asked after a moment of them not speaking.

"We're waiting for you to open something." Alice chirped.

"What is this something?" I asked looking down at the envelope that seemed to have everyone's attention and I froze. "Is this what I think it is?" I fingered the gold embossed envelop and breathed in sharply.

"It sure looks like it." Emmett said smiling.

"Why didn't you open it?" I flipped the envelope over to see if he had opened it and saw the unbroken gold seal.

"Because it's addressed to you." Emmett explained. "Dad sent it express from the office. He wouldn't tell me a thing." He paused. "So open it all ready."

"Why would they address it to me? Why wouldn't it be addressed to the whole band?"

"Because Bella, the world basically knows us as Bella Swan _and_ Twilight…" Rose started to explain. I hated it, that they discredited the band in my independent success. Rose didn't say it to be mean, but just to point out a fact and I knew that but it still made me feel uncomfortable.

"You guys…" I tried to interrupt her.

"No. You deserve it." Alice cut in. "You write all of our songs, you sing them, you do most of the press stuff, why wouldn't they send it to you. Now will you please open it before I explode."

I ripped open the seal and pulled out thick paper. I read it aloud. "Dear Miss Swan. Recently we have been ensconced in our committee rooms for weeks discussing every possible facet in the music industry. Both you and your band have been brought to our attention during these meetings. That being said…" I trialed off unable to finish reading what came next.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"That being said it is our privilege and pleasure to inform you that you have been nominated for the following categories for the 2010 Grammy Awards." I was squealing along with Alice and Rose by the end of the sentence. Jasper was sitting on the couch with his mouth wide.

"Oh my god read the categories!" Rose exclaimed trying to read over my shoulder.

"Okay, okay, um…let's see…um…it lists in categories…The band is nominated for 'Best pop performance by a duo or group with Vocals' and 'Album of the year'?"

"Oh my gosh are you serious?" Rose fell down on the couch next to her brother.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Is that all?" Alice asked.

"No…" I said as I stared at the letter in confusion.

"Well what else is there?" She asked again.

"I'm nominated?" I said.

"Oh my god Bella that's so great!" She squealed.

"What are you nominated for?" Edward asked peering over my other shoulder.

"It looks like three categories." I said but it came out sounding more like a question than I had intended.

"And they are…" Alice pressed getting impatient and grabbing the paper out of my hand. "'Best female pop vocal performance', 'Song of the Year', and 'Record of the year'!"

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed barely louder than a breath.

"Seriously?" Emmett asked taking the paper from her. "How could dad keep this from me?" He asked his brother.

"Forget _dad_ keeping it from _you_, how could _mom_ hide this from _me_? I talked to her this morning. She had to know about this. I mean the company had to be nominated for record and album of the year." Edward said reaching up and taking the page from his brother. When he sat back he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. I was numb. I couldn't move. "Congratulations." He said and looked at the letter. "We're going to get this framed for you. Your first nomination is always the most important." He said to me while everyone else was talking all at once. He looked back at the page, "Hey wait, there is more here." That got everyone's attention. "It asks if you'll accept the nominations…which I assume you all will…" he said smiling. "It also asks if you would be willing to perform at the ceremony."

"You're kidding right? Perform at the Grammies! Yes!" Alice bounced up and down. "We'll have to change before the performance that's for sure. So we'll need two outfits for the day, the red carpet one and then one for performing." Of course Alice would already be thinking about the clothes.

"What song are we going to do?" Rosalie asked.

"Well we have to say we'll accept everything first Rose." Jasper finally spoke up.

"I can work on getting a hold of them right now." Renesmee said looking at me. "Bella?"

"Bells it's up to you…" Jasper said looking at me.

I smiled and nodded. I couldn't do anything but that. "Good. All I need is the letter for the number codes and the phone extension and I'll get right on this. Congrats guys." Renesmee said as she grabbed the paper from me and flipped open her phone and walked off the bus.

The Grammies. Collectively as a group we had been nominated, not once, not twice, but five times. Our first shot at the Grammies and we get nominated five times! This all had to be a dream, it couldn't be real. As I laid my head down on Edward's shoulder I wondered when I would wake up.

**End notes: Well what do you think? We are fast approaching the drama portion of this story so fear not you conflict buffs your chapters are on their way. Please send me a review! I always love to hear what you have to say.**


	28. New York

**A/N: Hey there. I'm going to spoil you all, but here is another chapter. Eat it up! They won't always come this fast. The chapter song for this chapter is Colbie Caillat's **_**Fallin' for you**_**.**

_BPOV-_

It was almost five weeks ago that we received our nomination letter. So much had happened since then. Things were beginning to change and in a good way. I didn't have to hide with Edward anymore. We went out and toured the city and held hands and were photographed, but we didn't really care anymore. In fact Edward would smile every time he was caught by a camera kissing me. I would never understand him, but I loved him, what could I say. I hadn't told Edward that I loved him, not after what he asked me that night. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't say the words but I tried to show him how much I cared for him, and he did the same.

We weren't the only ones changing. With the whole month of December to shop in new York Alice was ready to take full advantage of it. Not only shopping for our dresses for the Grammys but also shopping for her wedding dress. Alice's wedding. All I could say was poor Jasper. I knew that my best friends were deeply in love, and that Jasper would give Alice the moon if he could, so he was a good fiancé and said the appropriate 'yes dear's and 'whatever you think is best's. He was a good guy. With the wedding coming in May and the talks of a sophomore album for the group up in the air there was a lot of planning happening.

It had been at a band meeting that we decided what we were going to do. Carlisle was on speaker phone in the center of our group as we talked out what we were going to do.

"Alice. You guys deserve a honeymoon. We are not going to force you guys to hurry back to record that's stupid." Rose argued and I agreed with her. And surprisingly so did Emmett although really I think Rose could suggest we would all dance around in chicken suits and Emmett would say he'd pay for them.

It was Carlisle who approached the subject first. The reaction of the public and the fans to me personally was overwhelming at times. The people at the record company had noticed and had been pressuring Carlisle to ask me for some time if I would be willing to put out a solo album.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "I can't leave the band!" I almost screamed and looked up at my friend in horror.

"I would never ask that Bella. I could never ask you to leave your friends. What I'm asking if, while Alice and Jasper take a break to celebrate their marriage, you would be willing to record your own album. Then after they get back you can record with the group again."

"Bells." Jasper said cutting off the immediate rejection I was about to spout. I looked up at my friend. He smiled at me. "Bells think about it for a minute." He paused to let me think.

"What do you guys think?" I asked my friends. They all said that I should do it. That they would support me no matter what. So I had told Carlisle yes. A few days later in New York I started recording music for my new CD.

Between recording and shopping with Alice there was very little time for much else, but I made time. I made time to see the sights and go to interviews, lots and lots of interviews. They would have been monotonous after awhile if Edward hadn't decided that he was always going to go with me.

It was after the people's choice awards and while I was still recording the rest of the band went back to LA for the awards. They would be staying out there and would meet us at the airport when we flew out this week for the Grammys. It was the day before we were going to fly out and I had one last interview. And it was for Live with Regis and Kelly. It was an early morning show I had told Edward that he didn't have to come but he wouldn't listen at all. I rolled my eyes at him as he grumbled into his coffee cup in the dressing room of the studio. Kelly stopped in before the tapping to talk a little and introduce herself and Regis wasn't far behind her. I was waiting in the wings while they taped the majority of the show as I waited for my turn.

"We have a very special guest with us today don't we Kelly?" Regis asked his co-host.

"We do indeed. We have with us, two time people's choice winner and Grammy nominee Bella Swan." I pecked Edward once on the lips and then headed out of the hall to the stage. Edward when I sat down I realized that Edward was just off camera, but still in my sightline. I smiled at him again as I sat down and said my hellos to both of the hosts.

"So Bella…How are you doing this morning?" Regis asked as I took my seat.

"I'm fine. I've had my two cups of coffee so I'm good to go." I joked and the audience laughed with me.

"That's good." He smiled at me.

"Bella tell us what's it like being a People's choice winner and a Grammy nominee." Kelly asked me with her typical energy.

"It's amazing. It's our first nomination so it's that much more special." I said lamely. God, could my responses be anymore pathetic? Maybe I shouldn't ask that question.

"We didn't see you at the People's choice ceremony." She said in confusion.

"No I was still here in New York recording."

"So it's true what they're saying, is there going to be a Bella Swan album out soon?" She hoped right onto my response.

"Yes." I answered with a smile.

"So what brought that on?" Regis asked.

"Well our drummer Alice and our bassist Jasper are getting married in May and we simply wouldn't let them cut their honeymoon short so we cut a deal with the record company that would allow the contract we signed to consider me putting out a solo album while we delay the recording of Twilight's sophomore album." I explained in length.

"Let's talk Grammys." Kelly bounced ready to change the subject.

"Okay." I smiled. She reminded me of Alice.

"You already have your dress ready?" She asked me. So much like Alice.

"Yeah. It's already in LA waiting for me. I wish I could tell you what it looks like but I was told to keep it a secret." I smiled as I thought of Alice's vauge threats to my personal health if I let it slip.

"You were nominated five times correct?" Regis asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah that's right."

"Wow." He said setting his cup down.

"That's what I said. I still can't believe it to be honest."

"Really?" He seems surprised by my response.

"I'll never cease to be surprised by the reaction to us."

"Now your band Twilight was nominated for two categories, and you were nominated for three separately correct?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah."

"What's that like?" At first I wasn't sure what her question was really asking but then I just guessed and went with it.

"I was shocked honestly, but honored. As the song writer, it's nice to get that recognition, but also it's strange to be nominated without my band."

"Now the catagories you were nominated for were?" Regis asked.

"'Best female pop vocal performance', 'Record of the year' and 'Song of the Year',." I recited. I had said them so many times now it was almost nothing to answer that question.

"Now what is the song of the year for?" He asked again.

"That was for the song _Fences_. It was our second single. And actually the video that won at the VMA's."

"Really?" He asked again.

"Now does that song have a story? All the best songs have stories." Kelly cut in.

"Yes actually that song does have a story."

"Really now?" Regis asked smiling at his co-host.

"What is the story?" she asked excitedly. Alice and her would get along perfectly.

"Well I haven't exactly told anyone what the story is."

"Why's that?" She asked me.

"Well I…I'm not really sure."

"Can you tell us now?" She asked eagerly.

I glanced over to where Edward was. "I suppose I could."

"Okay so what's the story behind the song?"

"Well like most good girl songs I actually wrote it about a guy."

"Really?" Regis asked again. It seemed to be his fall back question.

"Yeah. Listening to it, you probably couldn't tell. It later became like the group mantra, but it wasn't until later."

"So you wrote it about a guy. Do you still know this guy?" Regis asked.

I could feel the heat come to my cheeks and I hoped that I was blushing too much. "Yes I do. I know him much better now than I did when I wrote the song."

"Really? Could it be the guy just off camera?" Kelly asked with a glance at me and then at Edward.

"Possibly." I answered looking down at the ground.

"Why don't we bring him out Kelly?" Regis asked his co-host.

"If he wants to? Do you want to honey?" Kelly asked Edward off stage. I was shocked as Edward came out with I smile on his face. A stage hand got him a stool to sit on next to me. "Ladies and Gentlemen Edward Cullen." She said as he leaned in and kissed my cheek and sat down. "Isn't he just the sweetest?"

"I think I'll keep him." I said with a laugh.

"Well that crushed the hopes of every single woman in the world." She said dramatically. "So now that he's out here. Why did you write the song about him?"

"Well I was angry at him."

"Is that true?" Regis asked Edward.

"Happens a lot." Edward said with a smile for the man. I smacked his chest and continued the story about how I wrote the song and how quickly it was recorded.

After a few more minutes she turned toward the Camera. "Don't forget to watch Bella and Twilight at the Grammys in a few days. We'll be right back after this break." We waited until the camera man said we were clear and then we shook hands with Regis and Kelly and headed off the stage.

When we were off camera and in the hall that lead to the dressing rooms where we left our things I pulled on Edward's hand for him to stop before we got there. He smiled and walked toward me and snaked his arms around my waist. "Was that song really written about me?"

"Yes." I said smiling up at him.

"I feel so cheated."

"Really and why is that?"

"I was playing a song that was about me this whole time." I laughed and stood on my toes to kiss him. "What was that for?" He asked as I pulled away.

"For being amazing."

"Well I _knew_ I was amazing."

"Don't ruin the moment please."

"Okay." He said and he kissed me again.

We eventually made it back to the hotel we were staying at. I was finishing packing up a few of my bags that I hadn't shipped out with the bus when my phone rang. It was Rose. "What's up Chica?" I asked into the phone and I sat down on the bed next to Edward. He was laying down but his hand went immediately to rest on my leg. He rubbed circles on my knee and I smiled as I waited for Rose to answer. I heard muffled voices and the swish of fabric like she was covering the mouthpiece of the phone. I waited for a while. "Hello?" I asked again. I was starting to wonder if Rose had pocked dialed me when I finally heard a voice.

"Bella." Was the response I received. I barely recognized her voice.

"Rose?" It didn't sound like her. She was worried. No she wasn't just worried she was scared. "Rose what's wrong?" I asked. She was breathing brokenly. She was crying. I knew better than to rush her. I waited and as I waited I studied the background noise and I heard the distinct sound of a doctor being paged over an intercom.

**End Notes: Oh no I didn't! Oh yes I did. What do you think happened? Send me a review please. TTFN.**


	29. Leap of Faith

**A/N: *peeks out from hiding place* Call off the hit men please! I couldn't leave you there forever no could I? What kind of person would I be then? The song for this chapter is Avril Lavigne's **_**Tomorrow.**_

BPOV-

In the whole time I had known Rosalie Hale I had only seen her cry twice. Rose saw crying as being weak, and Rosalie Hale was anything but weak. No matter how many times I tried to convince her otherwise Rose never changed her mind. She was pigheaded, stubborn and set in her ways. So it had to be something bad to issue tears from my hard as nails best friend. I felt myself stiffen as I listened to her sobbing over the other end. "Rose…Rose calm down." I tried to get her to calm herself to talk to me. Edwards hand stilled on my knee and he squeezed it lightly to try to get my attention. I flashed my eyes to his quickly but then turned my attention back to Rose. "Rose. Tell me what's going on please?"

"Bella…Bella its Jasper and…and Emmett. They're in the hospital. "

"Oh my god!" I felt my heart sink down into my stomach. What must Rose be going through, to have both her brother and her boyfriend in god knows what condition. Edward sat up in the bed and grabbed the hand that had made its way to cover my mouth. I didn't notice it was shaking until it was in his.

"Bella?" he asked concerned about what was causing this kind of reaction. He reached up to touch my cheek.

"Rose, catch your breath for a minute, while I explain things to Edward." I said and then I put the phone down and looked him in the eyes. "Edward, Jasper and Emmett are in the hospital."

"What?" He asked his eyes huge. "Why?"

"I don't know yet. Rose isn't in great shape right now. Give her a minute okay?" He nodded and instead of pulling the phone up to my ear I put it on speakerphone. "Rose you're on speakerphone. It's just me and Edward. Now what happened?"

"They were in a car accident." She said still not sounding very much like herself. Just then I heard a familiar male voice in the background. I'm surprised I picked it up before Edward did.

"Rose is that Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Will you hand the phone to him, so I can talk to him? Then you go and find Alice. I promise I'll be there as soon as I can okay?"

"Okay." She said and I heard the shuffling of the phone and her saying Carlisle name.

"Hello?" Carlisle said into the phone in confusion.

"Carlisle its Bella and Edward," I said into the phone for us. "Rose isn't doing very well, so I hoped maybe you could tell us what's going on."

I heard a door close and I assume he left the waiting area. "Of course, I'll tell you what I know, I don't know much I'm afraid. Jasper was picking Emmett up from LAX and they were rammed from behind coming off of the highway. It pushed them into another car in the intersection." I inhaled a quick gasp. "No one was killed during the accident, thank god, the boys were rushed into the ER and that's all I know so far unfortunately."

"How's mom doing?" Edward asked his father.

"Well Emmett's no stranger to the ER as you well know, but she's beside herself with worry all the same."

"I figured she would be." Edward said laying his head on my shoulder.

"How soon can you kids be here?" Carlisle asked and I turned to look at Edward.

"As soon as we can get a flight, dad." He said.

"Good. I'll see you when you get here. I'll tell your mother you're on your way, and please call her when you land."

"Okay. I'll make sure to call you when I find out the details of the flight." He told his father.

"Please be careful." Carlisle said earnestly.

"I will dad." He said with a smile.

"That wasn't only for you, son."

"I won't let anything happen to her either." Edward said wrapping me in his arms for a second.

"Good boy. We'll see you when you get here. I'll have Jen text you with the details as we get them."

"By dad."

"Goodbye Edward. And goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye Carlisle."

As I hung up the phone Edward sprung off of the bed frantically finishing packing while I dialed Ness's phone number. The good thing was that we could get a plane out of here within the hour, which just goes to prove that with enough money, you can do anything you want. Edward called his father back and gave him the information as we speed away from the hotel in our town car. Ness and Jake would be taking our luggage and the flight we booked for tomorrow, with the rest of my new formed band, who would be moving out to LA to finish recording my album.

The flight seemed to take forever, but I guess that's always the case. When you are trying with all of your might to get some place quickly, the journey seems to take a lifetime. Every second I felt like I was being wound tighter. Not knowing, that was the worst part, not knowing what was going on, not knowing if things were okay. But if things weren't okay, would it be better to know? Or then would I wish for this ignorance? No. I wouldn't wish for this torture. Finally after what seemed like days the flight landed and we rushed strait into another waiting car. Moments later we were crashing through the door of the waiting room.

Alice and Rose were immediately in my arms hugging me with all of their might. I couldn't even begin to imagine what they had gone through. What pain they had been feeling. "They're okay." Alice whispered in my ear. "They're okay." She said again and I hugged them both tighter.

I pulled away from them. "Okay. What's going on?"

"They're fine. They're both awake now. That was the major problem. They weren't waking up. Besides some minor trauma, some cuts and some bruises they're fine." I sighed and sat down in the chair. Edward was talking with his parents in the other corner and he seemed to relax his stance as well. He must have been told the same news.

"Thank god!" I said as I leaned my head back on the wall above the chair. Why they would make the chairs here so uncomfortable I would never know, but at least it _was_ comforting to know that it was the case in every hospital known to man. After a few hours Rose and Alice had fallen asleep on the sofa not far from me. I could tell by the bags under their eyes they hadn't had much sleep. I walked over to where Edward was sitting on another sofa across from his parents. He held his arms out for me and I looked at him dubiously until he used his magical pouty face that would make women of any age do his bidding.

Esme laughed as she saw me cave in and curl into her son's arms. "Another one falls to the Cullen charm!" she exclaimed.

"Worked on you didn't it?" Carlisle said kissing his wife's temple.

"Yes it did. But Bella dear you need to learn to build up immunity to the Cullen pout, or you will never get your way. I speak from experience." She said trying to ignore her husband's barely covered laughter. It seems like a Taboo to laugh in a hospital, but really it's the best possible thing. I'm a full believer in the Patch Adam's idea of rehabilitation. A laugh is so worth it, and the boys were fine. They were resting, and we were waiting until they were moved into recovery and we could go and see them. "By the way…" Esme said turning her gaze to Edward. "I have to say that I always knew that this…" she waved her hand at the two of us. "…was bound to happen. I believe you owe me a 'you were right mother.'" She said smiling. "Though I do not much appreciate having to find out about my sons new relationship in the supermarket checkout line…" I sat up and looked at Edward. He hadn't told his parents. Why hadn't he told his parents? Why wasn't I asking him any of these questions?

"Edward. I thought you told them." I accused him.

"I meant to…I was going to…I swear. There just wasn't enough time…" I didn't even bother to listen to the rest of the excuse. I just got up and left. I walked right out of the hospital and stood in the warm LA night air.

"Bella I…"

"Forget it Edward. I don't want to hear your excuses. I swear this whole thing means nothing to you does it?"

"No." I scoffed. "I mean yes…I mean…how do you answer that question. Bella…this relationship means everything to me."

"_Yeah_ you couldn't even tell your _parents_ Edward. What makes you think that I…"

"Bella. I'm new at this, remember. I'm a screw up. You know that…Bella please…By the time…" He was trying to rationalize and I knew it.

"Bella?" I heard Esme's voice beside us interrupting her son. We both turned to face her.

"Mom what are you doing out here?" Edward asked his mother in confusion.

"Sweetie…" She said to me not to her son. "I didn't mean to make you angry at Edward."

"I know that Esme, he's capable of doing that on his own." I said glaring at him but then turning my attention back to Emse.

"Edward why don't you let me talk to Bella?" He nodded and left us alone outside of the hospital with one final look at me. There was a little courtyard where the patients would sometimes walk and we headed over toward it. "Bella…Please know I didn't mean to cause problems with you two."

"I know that Esme. Edward can cause those problems all on his own."

She laughed once. "That I know oh so well. He is so much like his father, Edward Sr."

I thought about all the short little conversations that Edward and I would have. I knew that it was difficult for us both to talk about our parents so we avoided the subject for the most part. But when we did it was sometimes confusing he had Esme and Carlisle, and sometimes I wouldn't know if he was talking about them or his birth parents. "Edward doesn't talk much about his parents, and when he does it's mostly you and Carlisle."

"Well, we have been his parents for a long time, and he barely remembers them as it is. I always told him stories though, about his mother and father. Edward is legally my son, but I never wanted him to forget his birth parents."

"You say that Edward is like his father?"

"Oh yes. We had known Ed our whole lives, Elizabeth and I. He grew up down the street and every day he would pick on us, and we would in turn make fun of him. The first day of High school we realized how much we had all changed. Ed was not the gangly neighborhood bully he once was. He was muscular and lean, with copper hair and the greenest eyes. Sound familiar?" she asked me with a smile.

I nodded. "Yeah. Although I can't really see Edward as the gangly type."

"Oh he was, and I have photos to prove it."

"Those I have to see." I said with a smile.

She laughed and she continued on. "Well Ed, He was still a jerk, but that didn't last long. Liz had finally grown a backbone. One day he made a rude comment about me and she slapped him right across the face. She told him 'it didn't matter how handsome he was there was no excuse for rude behavior'." She laughed as she remembered. "I still remember the look on his face too. At first it was shock, then anger, then intrigue, then respect. Ed came to respect Liz, when that respect turned to something more I couldn't tell you, but he was pretty much a goner after that slap. Everyone knew when they started dating junior year that Ed was…well…rough around the edges, but as time went on Liz fell in love with him and so did the rest of the family. Hiding behind that tough exterior lay a beautiful, talented, loving man. Edward's _so_ much like his father. He as the same diamond in the rough qualities, but he's a _good_ man."

"I know he is Esme. That's not the problem."

"Then what's the problem?"

"How can I trust him Esme? How can I trust him when I find out he's keeping secrets from _everyone_? Including you! If he can keep things from you, how do I know he's not keeping something from _me_?"

"I don't know how to answer that question dear, I'm sorry, I wish I could. Loving someone is just a huge leap of faith. You have to close your eyes and step over the edge and know and hope that the one you love is there to catch you when you fall." We were back at the entrance of the hospital and I took in a deep breath and we headed back to the waiting room.

Esme was right. Love was a leap of faith and I had to decide if I was going to take it or not. Was I really ready? This whole time I had told myself that I was falling in love with Edward, but was I ready _to love_ him.

"Bella?" Edward asked warily as I approached him. I looked over at Esme and she smiled at me. I looked into his eyes. Was I ready to love Edward? He had faults, I knew that, hell I have faults. The question was if I was ready to step off that cliff. I looked down at the ground. "Please forgive me?" he asked and when I looked back at him he was pouting again and I couldn't help but laugh. After everything he was able to make me laugh. I was still mad at him, but he was impossible to stay angry at. Plus I was a sucker and he knew it. How could I refuse him forgiveness when his brother was in the hospital? I wound my arms around his neck and kissed him. I was going to take that leap, and I hoped, beyond all hope that Edward was there to catch me.

**End Notes: *steps out of hiding place* Please review.**


	30. Apologies

**A/N: Well Edward certainly knows how to dig himself a hole doesn't he? I figured it was time that we at least touch base with Edward. I think it's funny because I love writing from Edward's point of view and I get to do it so little I try to find every opportunity that I can to dive into Edward's brain. So…this is just basically what happened in the last chapter but from Edwards point of view. He gets some very good advice from his father, which is actual advice my uncle gave my cousin during a similar situation. So enjoy. We'll be hearing more from Edward at the Grammys which is only a few chapters away. The song for this chapter is Secondhand Serenade's **_**Broken.**_

_EPOV-_

God, could I be any more of a screw up! It's not like I purposely avoided telling my parents about my relationship with Bella. Well maybe I did for a while, but I was honestly worried about what Dad would say and after we had decided to let everyone know about it, I didn't have much time between coming out about it and it hitting the news stand. I had talked to both of my parents and neither of them said anything reproachful about the whole thing, so when mom said something at the hospital I had to think that it was either, that she was just repressing her irritation earlier or she was just hoping to make a joke. Now here I was. My brother and friend were in the hospital and, if that weren't enough, now my girlfriend hated me! Great! Anything else you want to throw at me?

I sighed and sat down in a chair across from my father. "Well that was…" He started.

"Yeah." I finished for him.

"You know your mother didn't mean…"

"I know that dad." I ran my hand through my hair. "I just wish Bella would."

"Edward. Can you honestly blame her?"

"Thanks dad." I replied to the brutal honesty I was receiving, like I really needed to catch hell from my dad too.

"Son. You don't have the best track record with women." I growled and threw my head back. "Well you don't. The last girl I remember you being serious about was that Denali woman. And that was years ago."

"I just…it seems like I can't do anything right. From the very beginning…."

"Edward." He interrupted my tirade. "Look at me son." I did. "I'm going to be honest with you." He took a deep breath and leaned forward in his chair toward me. "You will _always_ feel like that. I still feel like that."

"What?"

"Esme and I have our fair share of arguments, we always tried to make sure you kids didn't see or hear them, but we had them."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. My parents were the perfect couple. They had arguments.

"Son, we're only human." He chuckled. "The point is, it doesn't matter _if_ you screw up. Trust me, women will automatically assume that you _will_ screw up. What matters is how you _deal_ with it after. Yelling, arguing, it gets you nowhere."

"Well what do I do?"

"I can't tell you. Every couple is different. Your mother and I…Well when we fight I just have to let her cool off for a while, then we apologize and I usually get her something, whether it be flowers or her favorite bottle of wine or…"

"That won't work. Bella hates gifts."

"What does Bella like?" He smiled at me.

"I don't know Dad. I don't know how to be with someone like Bella?"

"And what kind of person is Bella?" He leaned back in his chair and grinned.

"I don't know…Bella likes mustard on her French fries and she'd rather cook then go out to eat. She gives names to inanimate objects. She would rather read than watch TV. She's written every song and poem down she's thought of since she was thirteen. She's perfect dad. And…and…"

"And you love her." He's voice sounded only slightly amazed.

I was a little angry by the disbelief I heard in his voice. How could I not love her! Then I realized something. I had been dancing around the issue and I knew it. I also knew that I was in love with Bella Swan. "Yeah." I smiled at finally saying the truth to someone.

We were quite for a minute and I had a chance to think about things. How could I tell her? Bella deserved me to be truthful with her, but to what extent should I be truthful. Telling her about the bet could be bad, very bad, but not telling her could be worse. "Have you told her?"

"What?" I asked confused for a moment.

"Edward. Have you told her you love her?"

"No."

"Why?"

I couldn't tell my father why I hadn't told Bella. I hadn't told her because I was ashamed. I was ashamed of what I did in the past. So I answered the only way I knew how. "Because dad."

"Because why?" my father pressured me, like he had to often in my teen years when I would give him that same answer.

He wasn't going to let me avoid the question and I knew that. I finally gave in and put my head in my hands. "Because I could never be enough for her, that's why!" Rose and Alice stirred on the couch a few feet away and the others in the waiting room turned to look in our direction.

"Edward…" Carlisle said in a hushed voice. "I think your biggest mistake would be making that decision _for_ her. Bella is an independent woman just like your mother. She won't take kindly to you making up her mind for her. Let her make her own decisions. You've found her. Don't let her get away."

I looked over at him and before I could say something else the door opened and mom walked in with Bella right behind her. We stood when they came in and Bella looked at me from the doorway before walking to me. "Bella?" I asked as she came closer. She looked over at my mother who was talking to my father a little distance away. Bella chewed on her bottom lip, something I knew she did when she was in thought. He eyes flicked to me once before she looked down at the ground again. I had to try something. "Please forgive me?" Then I don't know why but I did something that I knew always had made her smile in the past. I pulled out the Cullen pout as she called it. I watched for a few seconds while she tried to stop from laughing. It won out in the end though. She smiled up at me and swatted me on the chest before winding her arms around my neck and kissing me. I knew that I wasn't totally forgiven yet, but it was a start.

**End Notes: Not much to say here except I hope you listened to the song, because I'm seriously obsessed with them, also I had a hard decision choosing between that song and a song by a group called Avenged Sevenfold, that have a song called **_**Seize the Day**_** that is epic! If you like Rock music I suggest you check it out. Seriously. Okay…here's where I beg for you to review. Please, please, please, please review!**


	31. Nervous

**A/N: Shock! Two updates in one night. You will all be so spoiled. Okay so the last time we left our stars they were in crisis mode, well now that it's all settled down they can finally concentrate on the upcoming event. The chapter song is Avril Lavigne's **_**My World.**_

_BPOV-_

I was nervous. No that was a vast understatement. I was scared shitless. How did I, Bella Swan, shy girl from Forks Washington get herself into this? Oh that's right, I joined a band, that band made it big, I decided it would be okay to go solo, and now here I was. I sighed. "Bella hold still!" Alice scolded.

"Sorry Alice." I apologized for the hundredth time. I had been a constant state of movement since she sat me down in this chair. I couldn't help it, I was moving a hundred miles a minute inside.

"I don't know what you're so nervous about…" she continued to apply makeup to my face. She didn't know what I was nervous about? I hadn't been near this nervous a few days ago! But a few days ago I never would have thought I would be getting up on that stage by _myself_ to perform. That's right. I Bella Swan would have to perform solo for the first time, and it was at the Grammys. Groan.

These last few days had been a blur. The boys had been released from the hospital, just a little worse for wear. Jasper's arm was in a cast and Emmett had an old knee injury that was giving him problems, but other than that they were fine. Jaspers injury made it impossible for the band to perform though, but with the awards only a few days away it was impossible to cancel on them. We had to come up with something. Since beginning my solo career I had gotten a separate producing team. With Emmett out of commission it fell to the responsibility of my amazing wonder-woman manager Angela to smooth things over with the show producers. They had come up with the idea for me to perform something from my new upcoming album. Everyone was ecstatic about this idea, everyone but me. It wasn't that I thought we would be unprepared, we had rehearsed and everything went okay, but I was still nervous about the response. This was different than what people were used to hearing from me. I just hoped that they would accept it.

On top of everything else that had been going on I had to be escorted out of the hospital. For a place that provides medical care they sure don't like it much when you sneeze. I had been banned from visiting the hospital while I recovered from a forty-eight hour bug with the help of some antibiotics and Edward. He had refused to let me stay by myself while I was sick so I had packed a small bag and stayed at his house, which is where the Grammy marathon began this morning. Alice had come over garment bags, hairstylists and all the things they would need for the day in hand, Jasper in tow. Rose and Emmett showed up later and I had only seen Edward briefly at the door as he brought us up lunch and Alice shooed him away.

That had been hours ago. It felt like this was the never-ending Bella torture. Alice and Rose were already completely done with everything and now everyone was giving me their full attention. I glanced at the clock on the wall, to see how much longer I would have to endure this. "Alice." I said as it was getting close to the time we needed to leave. "I don't think it's going to get any better than this."

She glanced at the clock. "We need to get you in your dress to finish you anyway." She said as I stood as she helped me into my dress. "I already have your performance dress in the dressing room and Angela will be there to help you." I nodded and concentrated on not falling over myself in my heels as I stepped into my dress. She then used a giant brush to spread some powder all over my bear shoulders and then she stepped back.

"Well?"

"Edward is going to die!" Rose said with a smile on her face.

"Here's the lip make-up to touch up in case you need it." She said handing me the tube to put in my clutch. "Okay, wait here." Alice began to explain. "Come down in five minutes. Not before then." I nodded to show her that I listened. "We're going to go ahead and go. Remember. Five minutes." With that Rose and waved their goodbyes.

I stood in the room skillfully avoiding the mirror behind me. I couldn't look. If I looked I would lose what nerve I had left. I took some cleansing breaths as I stood and waited. I was glad that I had felt better. This whole thing would have been next to impossible with the flu. I did look down at my dress it was as beautiful as when we had picked it out. I did know that it was Edwards favorite color, Esme had let that confirmation slip, but I would have known anyway. I had a blouse almost the same color and every time I wore it he would say how much he liked it. I looked up at the clock it was time. I grabbed my clutch that had my phone, id as well as the lip stain that Alice had given me. I took another deep breath and opened the door. I didn't hear anything in the house at first then I heard him. Edward.

"We'll only be a few minutes Angela." There was a pause. "As soon as…" He trailed off as he caught sight of me at the top of the stairs. That's when I understood. It wasn't just to stagger our arrival that Alice had me wait. Edward didn't say anything more he just hung up the phone he was holding. I was frozen in my place at the top of the stairs. His eyes held me in place as the seared into me raking my form from top to bottom. I had been so nervous before, but seeing his reaction gave me all the confidence I needed. I lifted my hem and without breaking his gaze I descended the stairs. I felt a small smile grace my lips as I approached him. I dropped the hem as I walked the short distance from the bottom of the stairs to him. "You look…wow."

"Thanks." I said feeling heat come to my cheeks. His hand came up to brush my cheek and I closed my eyes. It never failed to amaze me how his touch made me feel. I felt his touch as light as a moths wings drift from my cheek down my neck and over my bear shoulders and then back up. When reached my cheek again I opened my eyes to look into his. A second later his mouth was on mine. I wondered if the feeling would ever change. If that butterfly in my stomach feeling would disappear with time, or if being with Edward would always be like that. His hand moved to the back of my neck and he deepened the kiss.

I had been waiting. I had been waiting for Edward to tell me how he felt about me before taking the next step in our relationship, but the more I knew about Edward the more I realized that he isn't the kind of person to express his feelings in spoken words. He expressed them in actions, he expressed them in song, but never really spoken. As Edward kissed me I could feel what he felt, I could feel raw emotion and I knew, right then and there that even if he wasn't saying it Edward did love me, tonight he would find out how I felt and hopefully it was as wonderful for him as it is for me, because I was ready. I was ready to take that next step and if this was any indication I'd have to say that Edward was ready too.

**End notes: All righty then…what is going on with little Miss Bella I wonder. Well I know…you don't, but I do. You'll just have to wait to find out. The next chapter should be the actual awards ceremony and for those of you wanting to know what Bella's dresses look like I'll have links posted on my profile for both her red carpet dress and her performance dress. No need to post the Edward's outfit. Men's clothing is so boring! So please leave me a review my little pretties. Tell me what you thought about this chapter or of the actual Grammys. I'd love to hear what you have to say. So TTFN.**


	32. Wow

**A/N: Okay here we are the first part of the Grammy's I had to split them up into two chapters…so…yeah…anyway here's the lead in chapter from Edward's point of view. The next one is going to be a EPOV as well…you'll see why when we get there. Let's see Bella's red carpet dress is Taylor Swifts blue Grammy dress from this year's Grammys. Here's a link to a picture…**

**.com/photos/grammy-red-carpet-report-card/3576/5#id=4**

**As for the song for this chapter…there are two…Lifehouse's **_**You and Me **_**and The All American Rejects **_**Dance Inside. **_

**Next chapter there will be a song performance I promise!!! So on to the Chapter!**

_EPOV-_

What could have been taking her so long? I had no idea. Rose and Alice had breezed through almost five minutes ago. After I realized that Bella wasn't with them I was able to thoroughly enjoy my brother's and Jaspers' faces. I had to admit the girls looked great. Both in short dresses for the night, Rose's red and Alice's black. I had to admit I was beginning to see a pattern with those two. They always seemed to be wearing the same colors. Emmett and Jasper didn't seem to mind. The stood there Jaws on the ground as the girls approached them. They hadn't said anything, just trotted out the door after them after they told Bella would be down in a few minutes. It had been a few minutes, it had been … I looked at the clock on my phone…five minutes. Where was she. Just then my phone rang, it was Bella's manager, wondering why we weren't in line at the venue yet. "We'll only be a few minutes Angela."

"What's going on? What's taking so long?"

I sighed "As soon as…" but I lost my words as I looked up to the stairs and saw an angel there. I vaguely remember hearing Angela's voice on the other end trying to get my attention as I hung up the phone but it didn't matter the only thing that mattered was the beautiful woman in front of me. She stopped suddenly and I trailed my eyes over her body. She was twinkling like the night sky. She was dressed in a floor length midnight blue dress. Her shoulders were bare and her hair was piled on top of her head in a cacophony of curls. She was beautiful. No beautiful was an insult to how she looked right now…she was…I couldn't think of the words to describe the way she looked. She lifted her hem and began to descend the stairs and I saw the beautiful silver heels that had accompanied the outfit. I was both excited and nervous by that discovery. Nervous because I knew Bella and she would be tripping all over herself without help. I was excited because I would get to be that help. I had been so nervous before, but seeing his reaction gave me all the confidence I needed. She never broke eye contact with me though and every step was confident as a smile played on her lips.

These past few days she had been a total wreck, yet here she was perfectly confident and ready to face the throngs of media and the red carpet. She dropped the hem as she made it to the landing and walked over to me. She looked as if she was gliding. I knew that I thought she looked good in sweet pants but right then…"You look…wow." I heard myself say. Great Cullen that was articulate!

"Thanks." She said as her cheeks redden slightly with the heat of her blush. I didn't think about how long the makeup artist had been working her, I didn't think about that if I messed her up Alice would probably kill me, I just reached up and brushed her cheek and her eyes closed. Mine nearly did to as I felt the thrill of electricity course under my fingers. I had never longed to touch someone like I did with Bella. And every time was just like the first. I trailed my hand from her cheek and down her exposed neck and bear shoulders. The skin soft and porcelain colored. I wanted her so much. I wanted her to be mine, totally and completely, consequences be damned I needed her, and when she opened her eyes I could see in them that she needed me too. I couldn't say the words, not now, not before she went to the Grammies for the first time, but I would tell her. I would tell her that I loved her, tonight I would tell her and hope that she felt the same. She opened her mouth and my tongue met hers as I deepened the kiss. His hand moved to the back of my neck and he deepened the kiss.

She wound her arms around my neck and her hands found perchase in my hair. She wanted it too. I knew she did now, but I also knew that in my entryway, with the staff still here, right before we were supposed to be at the Grammys probably wasn't the best time nor place to start this. She opened her heavy lids. She realized then that her hands were in my hair. "Sorry." She said lightly as she untangled herself.

"Don't ever be sorry for that." I said grabbing her by the waist again not letting her escape. I wasn't letting her run away from me now. "But this probably isn't the best place or time for this, besides if I mess you up before you get your pictures taken, Alice just might murder me." I said and she laughed as she wound her arms around my neck again linking her hands behind my head like we were dancing.

"She'll get over it." She said with a smile as she kissed me again lightly and then pulling away. "But you're right we should get going." I cupped her cheek once more promising her with every move I could make that I wouldn't do anything that she didn't want me to do. She smiled and grabbed my hand. I slipped it through my arm and we made our way to our waiting Limo.

We waited in the line for a good deal of time before we made it to the drop off point. The driver got out and opened the door. Bella applied something to her lips and I helped her out of the car. The camera's exploded as we came into view. I felt her falter slightly once but I squeezed her hand where it rested on my arm and smiled over at her as we posed for some pictures and answered some questions. It was more difficult now to answer relationship questions about Bella and I. I wanted nothing more than to tell them that I was hopelessly and desperately in love with her, but that wouldn't have been the best, since I haven't even told her yet. We went and talked to the people from TV guide and E!

They asked Bella what it was like being a nominee for the first time, and how many awards she thought she would be taking home.

She laughed. "It's amazing, being a nominee, and I'm totally honored that we were chosen. As for how many awards…well you know there are so many great nominees this year. I mean I'm just honored to be in the same categories as someone like Beyonce and all of the artist that I listen to…I mean…that's beyond amazing for me." She answered every question perfectly, laughing and joking with each interviewer. They asked us both who we were wearing and I answered Armani and Bella rattled off the name of her designers for her dress, her shoes and her jewelry.

After what seemed like ages we made it into our seats at the staples center. Then the waiting began again, but it was tolerable only because I was sitting next to Bella. We talked with talked with the others who were seated around us. We were sitting on the end of the row because of Bella's need to be able to slip out of the audience when it was time for her to go and change. The rest of the band was in the row behind us and my mother and father were sitting next to me. Artists came up and introduced themselves to Bella as we waited. I watched her eyes get huge when Ringo Star came over to shake her hand. She gushed about it for a good five minutes after he left. I loved that she was always amazed by her fame. Her humbleness is one amazing trait that makes up Bella Swan. Finally the stage manager came on the stage and said that it was time to go on the air. We took our seats and we settled in for the long haul.

I remembered my first Grammy awards, and my last up until this point, besides coming with dad, I had only been here once as an artist. I remembered the nervousness I felt as I waited for our category. Bella's leg was moving at a hundred miles a minute. I put my hand on her knee and she smiled and whispered an apology. My mother coughed lightly and I turned to look at her. She looked over at me with an amused smirk. My father laughed lightly as he reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked over at him and her smile automatically turned loving. I wondered if I would ever have that. Bella's leg began bouncing again and I laughed and placed my hand back on her knee. She looked over at me and I reached up and tugged her lip out of her teeth with my thumb. She smiled at me and I saw in her face…I already had it. I just had to make sure that I didn't lose it. I hope that it was as easily done as it was said.

**End notes: Okay…so just sort of a fluffy lead in chapter…I'm going to a super bowl party tonight but I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Tell me what you think of this one and…if you want tell me what song you think a good song to describe Bella and Edward's relationship to this point. Review please!**


	33. Once In A Lifetime Performance

**A/N: Well I'm typing on the home computer at my grandparents because I'm snowed in currently, so appricate this. I'm going to try to update tomorrow, but it depends on if i can get to the college or not. Anyway...a couple notes here…I was told that the dress link wasn't working well…best think I could tell you is to google Taylor Swift Grammy 2010. You'll see it…it's pretty much everywhere right now. Sorry that it wasn't working…but all is not lost. We are moving on to the actual ceremony…I was going to post a link for the performance dress but I doubt it's working either…but I'll try. If it doesn't work try searching for Carrie Underwood's Grammy 2010 dress. That's what I had in mind.**** I can't tell you how long I've waited to write this chapter, mainly because I love this version of this song…so…you must listen! The song that Bella sings for this chapter is the Yanou's Candlelight Mix of Cascada's __****Every time we Touch. **See you at the end.

_BPOV-_

It was a flurry of action backstage. I couldn't breathe. I could feel the panic begin to set in as they helped me change into my white dress. I had to admit Alice had amazing taste. I actually hadn't seen the performance dress until I unzipped the bag in the dressing room. I can't say that I was surprised that I loved the dress. Alice after all always knew what was best and the dress had just enough coverage to make me confertable but showed enough to make it sensual. So without the worry of the dress I found myself worrying about the song.

What if they didn't like it? This song was different. It wasn't rock and roll Bella that I was showing them. I was showing them soft sensitive Bella. What if my fans didn't like that Bella? I hadn't changed my style completely for my new album, but there were a few songs like this one, where I just slowed things down a little. And my new band was all for the performance piece. The arrangement of this song had only come from the fact that we had been talking about all the other instruments that everyone could play. Who would have guessed that my drummer could also play classical piano, and our guitarists and their significant others were well versed in all string instruments. I loved my new group. We were quickly becoming a family. I had been showed to the stage where I found the rest of the group and we all joined hands for a quick prayer before getting ready to go on.

I stood on a platform with the piano while the other members took their seats with their various instruments behind the closed curtain. Jason our drummer smiled at me before winking at his fiancé as he sat behind the piano in his tux. I rested my hand on the black grand Piano, placed my feet and took some deep breaths as I heard the audience applaud as Jordin Sparks took the stage to do our intro and my hands stared to sweat.

"American idol taught me one thing and that's that it is never easy to be out there on the stage alone, but as our next performer proves it's not impossible. Winning three awards already tonight including one for best song, ladies and Gentleman it's my pleasure to introduce to you, Bella Swan."

I had a near panic attack as I heard the crowd explode and the curtain began to rise. I kept my eyes closed and my head toward the piano as I began the song.

_Oh_

_Mmmmm…_

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dream_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

I thought about Edward. How could I not. The song was written for him. Every touch that I had felt from the very first moment till earlier tonight had the same electric feeling. It inspired that same fluttery feeling in my gut. This song was all about my feelings for him. I was telling him I loved him. I couldn't bring myself to look at him though. Not yet. I was afraid when I did I would lose my nerve so I kept my gaze trained on Jason or on my hands.

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_Every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch I feel this static_

_And Every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

I finally braved a look at the audience, tactfully avoiding the seat in the fifth row were I knew Edward was seated. I scanned the crowd instead, trying to focus on individuals in the crowd. I managed to look at my friends that were seated behind him and a little over. I had worried about their opinions too and by the looks on their faces I could tell that they knew exactly when I had written this song and whom it was for.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_Every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

I brought the mic up as I held out a note and the backup singers came in and the song wound back down.

_Cause every time we touch…_

_(I feel this static)_

_(Every time we kiss I reach for the sky)_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

I closed my eyes again and at the last verse. I opened them to look directly at Edward. Letting him know that it was all for him.

_Every time we touch I get this feeling_

_Every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch I feel this static_

_And Every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life._

I don't know how long the crowd had clapped or even if they did. I had lost myself in Edward's eyes and it wasn't until the curtain blocked him from view and the girls in the group threw their arms around me that I had come back to my senses. I had just performed at the Grammys and my eyes had been closed for most of it, but I did it. I just hoped it was enough. Enough for my fans, enough for my friends, but especially enough for Edward.

**End notes: Well there it is. The performance at the Grammys. What does Edward think? Huh…I guess you'll have to see in the following chapters and what is it exactly that Bella won before this performance, well…best pop vocal performance by a group or duo, record of the year as well as song of the year…that's what she won before the performance…so the big one is still to come. The Album of the year is the most looked forward to Grammy category so we'll have to see how our girl does? So…that brings us to the end of this note. Which brings me to…Do I really need to ask anymore? Please review!**


	34. And the Winner Is

**A/N: Okay reviewrs thank you for doing your thing! You push me to update as quickly as I can, and thanks to my snowed in state I was able to update today! Yeah for you! Anyway…I was so happy that you loved the last chapter so here's the next one. The songs for this chapter are…**_**What if I do **_**from the Foo fighters, **_**Hallelujah **_**by Paramore, and **_**Warmness on the Soul **_**by Avenged sevenfold. Enjoy.**

_EPOV-_

It wasn't until the curtain closed between us that I snapped back to reality. I had never seen anyone look more like an angel than Bella did on that stage. Her dress was her dress was white and sliver and it flowed down to the ground in soft waves. The song…well it was definitely different than what the twilight fans were used to, but it was so Bella. As she sang I had to wonder though. I had to wonder if they were written about us. I knew that I felt that electricity course through my fingers every time that I touched her. But as the song continued I noticed that she was avoiding looking at me. I noticed because I could do nothing but look at her. As the song came to a close she looked me directly in the eyes, and never once looked away until the curtain cut her from view.

A few minutes later, Bella slipped back to her seat during a commercial break. She was nervously avoiding my gaze, looking at her feet her hands, anything but at me as she sat back down. "Bella?" I asked for her attention and she was still avoiding me. I reached over and with a finger under her chin raised her gaze to mine. "Bella?" I asked again.

"Yes?" She asked in a quiet voice. It nearly killed me to hear the slight tremor of fear in her voice. She was scared. She was scared of me, of what I would think. How could she doubt after all of this time how I felt for her? How could I have doubted how I felt for her? If I had been honest old Edward would have been running for the hills right about now, but Bella had changed me, she had changed me for the better. She had made me feel alive again. She had made me feel whole and I never wanted to lose that.

"Bella. Bella the song. Was it?" she nodded and turned her head away again. I reached out to grab her chin once more. "Hey what have I told you about hiding?" She bit her lip as her gaze met mine. I stroked her cheek hoping to take the worry out of her eyes. "Bella...me too." I said before I kissed her.

We pulled away from each other reluctantly. I looked into her eyes while my forehead rested on hers. "Edward I…"She said before she was interrupted by my brother.

"Hate to break this up, but unless you want to be kissing on TV then I suggest…" I stoked her cheek once before pulling away completely and she turned to face forward in her seat with her hands in her lap as the stage manager counted us back from the commercial. For the next two categories she was fidgety. Finally it was time. Two presenters came on the stage for the last of the categories.

"Oh my god." Bella said under her breath. I chuckled and grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it lightly. She looked over at me and I smiled at her and received a squeeze back.

"There are over 200 albums released each year but only 5 are chosen as the best." The man said into the mic.

"The nominees for Album of the year are…_Love Drunk_ – Boys like Girls and Big machine records." The woman said taking over the mic. After each nomination was announced a small clip of music was played and the camera flashed to the artists.

"_21st century Breakdown_ – Green Day and Reprise Records…_I Am...Sasah Fierce_ - Beyonce and Music World Music..._The E.N.D._ - The Black Eyed Peas and Interscope records..." They continued to read the list. The man finished with, "and Midnight Sun – Twilight and Volterra records." I squeezed Bella's hand again as they said her name, trying to get her attention off the camera that was trained to her. She looked over at me again and I brought the hand I held up to my lips and placed a kiss there.

"And the Grammy goes to…Midnight Sun – Twilight and Volterra records!" The presenters shouted over the music. Bella was in shock. More so than she was with any other award that she won that night. Everyone stood to go up on stage and I tried to drop Bella's hand so she could get up there. She wouldn't let me though.

"Without you, this wouldn't have even happened. Don't make me drag you up there." She said smiling and I went willingly. How could I not? I could refuse her nothing. Everyone pushed Bella forward to speak first. "Wow." She said into the microphone and then laughed and the audience joined in. "I…don't…" She laughed again. "This will go down in history as the least eloquent speech known to man…"she laughed again. "I just can't believe…it was only a year and half ago we were all living in the same house, and working two jobs just to make it by and now here we are and we couldn't have done it without the amazing team at Volterra, above everything else took a chance on us, so thank you. Um…I know other people want to say something here, so really quickly…thank you to everyone who voted for us obviously, and that expands to the hugest thank you all of you twilight fans out there…" someone yelled that they loved her and Bella laughed. "Thank you…we love you too…um…thanks to the entire Cullen family, Emmett for putting up with us on a daily basis, Carlisle for taking a risk on a band in a bar, Esme for being the mother that we needed and thank you to Edward who saved our tour and became so much more than a friend. Thank you." She said looking right at me. I smiled and mouthed your welcome as she stepped toward me and Carlisle took the mic and I assumed thanked various members of the studio staff. I assumed because I didn't hear a single word he said. All I knew was that Bella was here beside me and I never wanted to let her go.

There was a party after the Grammys for all of the winners and nominees and it would have been nice to attend, but it appeared Bella had other ideas, well her stomach did. We made our way out on the red carpet. Answering a few questions about what it was like to be one of the big winners of the night. We were making our way to the party when I heard it. "What was that?" I asked with a laugh.

"I'm afraid that was me." She giggled "I didn't eat today. I was too nervous."

"Bella that's dangerous. You have to eat. You're far too thin as it." I scolded her. She adverted her eyes from mine. "You know…we've had our picture taken, we answered the questions…why don't you say we go and get you something to eat?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said grabbing her hand and finding the others in the crowd. We told everyone we were headed back for the night. We successfully negotiated the back entrance and climbed into the car that Emmett had called for us. The door was completely closed before Bella's lips were on mine. I groaned and pulled away and told the driver the address of my house. Bella giggled and sat back in the seat looking a bit like the cat that ate the canary. "That wasn't very nice."

"Oh. I thought you were enjoying it." She said coyly. I had no idea where this Bella came from, but I did enjoy her occasional visits. I growled and pecked her on the lips once more and tried to endure the short ride to my house. When we pulled up to the gate I reached out of the window and typed in the access code. When the driver parked the car in front of the door I jumped out quickly. Bella was still laughing at me as I reached her door and helped her out of the SUV. Bella walked up to the door and turned around to look at me. I had been frozen by her beauty for the second time tonight. "Are you coming?" she asked and I shook myself mentally and ran up the stairs.

As soon as we were in the entryway I kissed her. There was nothing to stop us now. No band mates, not even a member of the house staff, not a chance of interruption. There was only one person that could stop us right now and that was Bella herself. I pulled away as a noise broke the silence in the house. It was Bella's stomach again. We both laughed. "Well that's one way to break the mood." She said still laughing.

"Hardly, but I think we had better feed you." I said leading her to the kitchen. I quickly made her some breakfast. It was nearly one in the morning after all. We both ate the whole time watching each other. Bella walked over and slipped the dishes into the sink and I slipped in behind her. I kissed her shoulder and then her neck. I heard her take in a ragged breath. "Bella…"

She turned around and I saw in her eyes all the answers to my questions I needed answered. It was then that I knew. I had never thought it would be possible for me to love again. Not after the first time. I had closed my heart off from the world. I had wrapped myself up in a hard ass shell. I didn't think I would be able to let anyone in again. Somehow this brunette from Washington was able to find a way to my heart. It wasn't just it. I realized something as I held her in my arms. I was hopelessly in love with Bella Swan.

**End notes: Oh who wants to know what happened next? Well if you do, you know what to do…and that's review. And no didn't mean for all of those things to rhyme, it was just an awesome coincidence!**


	35. Waking Up

**A/N: Okay…well here we are again. I re-read the chapter I posted the time before and I was a little disappointed with myself. I have since re-edited it and re-posted it. No major structural change has occurred, so no need to really go back and re-read if you don't want to. I just didn't realize I still had my 'note to self' 'insert here' things in there. Totally my bad. The weather still sucks here, but I made it to school today, but their internet server was down so I'm still doing it the old fashioned way…writing on a laptop and transferring and uploading on a PC!! Lord help me and my lap top! Anyway! I actually wrote this chapter in the Subway on campus…so…I hope it's acceptable. I know it was one of the shortest chapter's I've written by far. I'm going to use the flash drive to post when I get home. **

**On to business. The song for this chapter actually came from a CD I bought at the Dollar Tree, so there is no real chance of me finding the file to share with you, but it's just some really peaceful piano music. So if you want to find your own more power to you. Well on to the story.**

_BPOV-_

I woke up in my new favorite place for the second morning in a row, Edward's arms. My head rested on his bare chest and I could feel the rise and fall of his breathing. I could feel him tracing patterns lightly on my bare back. It was the exact way I had woken the day before. Each caress held such tenderness, such love that I often had wondered if I would ever find. Now I often wondered if I would always enjoy waking like this. I knew that Edward was it for me. I think I probably knew that before the Grammys. To hear him say the words to me that I had wanted him to say for so long, to know that he was feeling the same thing as me, to know that this was real. That only made me concrete.

Edward was perfect for me. I knew that Edward has his faults, but each one I seemed to find more endearing than the next. Each one was all meshed together to create Edward. I sighed and I felt his hands still for a moment before they began to move again. I tried to even out my breathing again, to pretend that I was asleep for just a little while longer. I wanted to steal just one more moment like this. I knew today was going to be difficult for us. We had spent the last forty-eight hours in each other's arms, but it was time for us both to leave our sanctuary for the real world, but I didn't want to. The real world, held friends, and fans and the media. I just wanted to be with Edward as long as I could.

"I know you're awake Ms. Swan." He said after a few moments. I groaned and turned my face toward him resting my chin on him. My hair fell into my face and he brushed it out of my eyes with his hands. He looked down at me with what could only be described as wonder while he cupped my face in his hands. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world." I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes at him. "Seriously, how do you do it? Even when just waking, you are stunning."

"Well I have been told that true beauty comes from the inside."

"You couldn't be more right. You are beautiful from the inside out Ms. Swan." He said with a smile.

"Of course…it helps when you feel beautiful."

"And do you feel beautiful."

"Well someone made me feel very beautiful last night. Twice." I raised a suggestive eyebrow at him.

"Come here." He said as he reached for me. I tried to get away but I just wasn't fast enough. He caught me before I could even get up from the bed. He had me pinned beneath him on the bed. "This seems relatively familiar." He said smiling.

"Déjà vu?" I asked sarcastically.

"Must be." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. I reached around behind his head and pulled him down to me. He chuckled against my lips but never broke the kiss. After a few minutes Edward rolled over pulling me on top of him once again. I sighed and laid my head on his chest once more. "That was quite a sigh. Care to explain it."

"I'm just…I don't even know how to explain it. Happy doesn't even begin to cover it."

"ecstatic…blissful…exultant…"

"Yes all that and more." I said laughing lightly.

"I'm glad. So am I."

"Really?"

"How could I not be, I have you." He said as he leaned down and kissed my nose.

"You do have me Edward."

"You know that is quite a gift. How am I ever to repay you?"

"I have you. That's all I need Edward."

"Really?"

"Yes really." I said looking up at him. Just then the alarm clock went off next to the bed. I growled in frustration as I rolled over to turn it off. "Guess that means it's time to go back to the real world."

"I guess it does. What time are you supposed to meet Alice?"

"Two. I don't know why she insist I be there, she knows I have no taste in dresses."

"She wants her maid of honor there to agree with everything she says. You know that."

"I know. I said that."

"And I listened. I should get the boy medal of honor."

"I'll put your name in." I said with a laugh as I through the sheet off of me and headed toward the bathroom. I was to the door when I turned around to face the bed once more. "You aren't coming?" I asked Edward. "I mean I don't have to be there for another three hours…" I said but didn't get a chance to finish. Edward kissed me hard and pulled me into the bathroom.

About an hour later I was finally dressed and ready to leave, but I still had about two hours to kill. I found myself at the piano downstairs scribbling away at some blank sheet music I found. Edward had told me before I left him in the bathroom that now he would need another shower, and a cold one at that. I giggled as I left him under the spray. That's where I assume he was now. I must have really been in the writing zone or something because about twenty minutes later I didn't even hear the phone ring. The next thing I heard was the answering machine kick on.

"Edward its James…"

**End notes: Oh no batman a cliffy! How many of you hate me right now? Huh? Please don't kill me okay…I have to throw a cliffy in there every now and again…it makes sure you all are paying attention. Tell me what you think, besides the fact that you dislike me greatly right now for leaving you there. Oh and P.S. for those of you that don't know that the Dollar Tree is, it's a store where everything only costs a dollar! It's pretty much awesome! Anyway…The sooner you review the sooner you get to see the next chapter! So go ahead…press that little button down there…you see it? It's green…you know you want to…please review!**


	36. Observing the Fall

**A/N: Okay…so just know I'm going to try to crank these chapters out quickly, because writing about heartache on Valentine's day sucks!! Anyway…this chapter is from Alice's POV because…well it just kind of happened that way…Both the songs for this chapter are used Paramore songs. The chapter song is **_**Franklin**_** and the song that is performed is **_**All I wanted**_**.**

_Alice POV-_

When Bella had called me a week ago to say she wouldn't be able to go dress shopping I could tell that something was wrong, but she didn't want to share it. I asked but all she said was that she didn't feel well and I left it at that. I hadn't seen her for seven long days. She wasn't answering her phone at home or her cell. I was starting to get worried. So I felt completely and totally justified in calling Ness and getting her to tell me when she was going to be at the studio. I smiled at the guard and asked where Bella Swan was recording, after flushing and asking for an autograph he told me she was in studio 6. I headed down the hallway toward the recording booth. I noticed the light was glowing indicating that she was already recording. I slipped in quietly next to Renesmee.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hi. You don't seem surprised to see me here." I said grinning.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "At this point Alice…nothing you do surprises me."

I laughed quietly and looked at Bella who was talking to other members of the band. I doubted she noticed I was there yet. So I decided I would wait until she needed a break to show her I was there. I grabbed a seat in the back of the booth with Ness. I watched Bella. I could tell that she had had a rough week. Her whole body was seemingly dragged down. When she turned around to don her headphones I could see the dark circles under her eyes. "How's she doing?" I asked Renesmee.

"She's been better."

"What happened?"

"I've got no clue. If I had to guess though I would probably say it had something to do with Edward."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's avoiding him."

"Oh. How so?"

"Blocking his calls, not going out in public, he's even come to the house a few times and she's had him removed by security."

"Wow. Do you know…"

"No, but it had to be…"

"Bad." I finished for her.

"Yeah. She's been…It's like she's not even there. I think she's only here now because she has to be. The old spark that used to be Bella is just gone." She said but stopped with the guitarist started the song they were recording. It was the first time I would hear something that was going on the new album besides what she sang at the Grammys. I wish it had been under different circumstances.

_Think of me when you're out when you're out there_

_I'll beg you nice from my knees_

_And when the world treats you way to fairly_

_It's a shame I'm a dream_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times_

_And fall asleep on the couch_

_And wake up early to black and white re-runs_

_That escape from my mouth_

_._

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_I could follow you to the beginning_

_Just to relieve the start_

_Maybe then we'd remember to slow down_

_At all of our favorite parts_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

Alice watched as her friend sang. She didn't know what happened exactly, but Bella had been hurt. Bella had been hurt by someone she had trusted completely. She was broken. He had broken her. Alice was already making her way toward her when her friend crumpled to floor in front of the microphone and began to sob.

* * *

"I've never seen her like that Jazz. It was…" I couldn't finish. I stopped chopping the veggies for the salad I was making for me to take with me tomorrow and turned around to face him. He slipped the knife out of my hands and laid it down on the counter before wrapped his arms around me and pulling me to him. I rested my head on his chest taking comfort in being with him.

"Hey…It's okay. She's going to be fine."

"You can't know that. Jazz you didn't see her." I said my voice a little muffled my his shirt I turned it so he could hear me properly. "She's wasn't…it was like she was broken, completely and totally broken. And worse I could tell that she had been holding it in. She looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in days. And that song, I guess the song just opened up the wound. Then she insisted on me helping her pack up to go clear across the country. I agreed. Maybe I shouldn't have. Maybe I should have told her no, but then she just would have done it anyway, without me."

"Exactly."

"What?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"Sweetie…Bella's hurt. Right now she's hurting…and she will be for while. I hate to say it, but there's not much we can do except be there for her. She just needs time and space."

"I feel so helpless though."

"I know you do." He kissed my forehead. "You're far too sweet to sit back and do nothing, I know that." I sighed and laid my head against his chest once more. I felt his hands rubbing my back. "Knowing that…I know you'll rest at nothing until you know what it is that is exactly bothering her. So…I figured as the wonderful soon to be husband I am I would say my peace and then let you do what you want."

I bit my lip, a habit I had realized I picked up from Bella and pulled away a little to look up at him with worried eyes. He stroked my cheeks and waited for me to speak. There were often times when I wondered how he did it. How he knew exactly what it was I needed. "Jazz…the wedding…we can't…we can't get married like this. Not with Bella…" I couldn't finish. The Wedding was set to be in a few months. I know that Jazz had been looking forward to this day for…well as long as I can remember. It had been me who had always put it off, saying that we should wait until we had enough money now here I was again. Here I was asking him to wait longer. How long would it take before he would say that I wasn't worth it?

I was met with a patient and sweet smile. "I know sweet one. I know. You think I could marry you without Bells there. I've waited years to marry you, a few more months won't kill me."

I studied him to maybe see if he was joking but he wasn't. "Why are you so perfect?" I asked.

"Well…I could give you a list." He said with a smile. I reached up on my toes to kiss him but I couldn't quite make it all the way. He lifted me up in his arms so I could reach him. I giggled as his lips met mine. After a few moments he put me down but he held me in his arms for a while longer before he pulled away to go to bed. After cleaning up in the kitchen and getting ready myself, I sat awake in the bed long after Jasper had gone to sleep.

I couldn't help but think that letting Bella leave was a huge mistake. At the time I guess I really did understand the whole situation. I guess hindsight is 20/20 but…still it was eating away at me. I guess part of it was that it definitely felt like she was running to me, but I didn't know what she was running from. I didn't know what was wrong with my best friend, but I was going to find out, but Jazz was right she needed some time. And if she needed to be in New York to get that time I had to be supportive right. That's what friends do. I just had to accept that when she was willing to tell me I would be willing to listen.

**End Notes: I know that some of you hate me right now. And that is completely understandable…okay…but you have to trust me…I don't want to say too much, but I believe in happy endings. Remember that. I believe in happy endings!**


	37. Vacant

**A/N: Okay quicky here…the song for these next two chapters are all remotely the same. I wrote them to a song on that dollar tree CD and the Orcastrated theme from the Bodyguard Soundtrack. That one works really well! I'll try to find it and post the link on my profile…I doubt I can find it on the playlist website… Anyway. Other songs that work really well too are **_**Dear Agony **_**By Breaking Benjamin and **_**The Truth **_**By Good Charlotte are really good too I'll post them as soon as I can to my playlist.**

_BPOV-_

"_Edward it's James. Listen I'm sorry that I didn't get a hold of you sooner. You know how it goes sometimes. Besides after what I saw at the Grammys I figured you'd want some time alone with the Swan girl. It does appear that I owe you some money. I had to admit. I didn't think you could do it. How you managed to get her to fall in love with you is a mystery to me. But congrats you won the bet and I gave you my word and I never break my word. Call me back."_

I woke with a cry again. I shot up in my bed and looked around in confusion. Then I remembered. Three months had passed since that day in the studio. Three months had passed since I left LA for New York. I needed to get out. I needed to get away. I told that to Alice that day as she helped me pack. I knew she was concerned, but there was no way that I could talk about it then. There wasn't really a way I could talk about it now. It was still hard. Three months and it was still hard. I had felt so whole before. Before a two minute message made me realize it was all just a lie. Just a scam.

New York wasn't much different than LA, except it was considerably colder, I was always followed by the press, but I rarely went out. Only when it was essential did I really leave my apartment. I went ahead and bit the bullet and purchased a place that was in a secure building. I didn't know how long I would be there, so I figured it would be far better than living in a hotel. I owned the whole floor. So it was simple and I didn't really have to worry much.

I was hiding. I knew I was hiding. And I knew exactly what I was hiding from. I was hiding from talking about it. I knew that by keeping it inside I was just making it harder, but I couldn't bear to talk about it. It somehow made the betrayal realer, more tangible, and harder to deal with. I could barely think about it without becoming hysterical. But as far as I had gone away from him, as much as I tried to bury it inside that voice still haunted me, still tortured me, still ripped a fresh hole in my chest every night.

This wasn't _normal_. This wasn't heart break. This was like there was hole in my chest where my heart used to be. Like there was nothing there. I felt empty, vacant, a shell of what I was and I hated it. I hated that he did this to me and I hated that I had let it happen. I trusted him. I gave him my heart and my trust and I got burned.

So why…why after everything that happened, did I wish that I could just go back. Go back to not knowing. Go back to just believing that he loved me. Go back to how he made me feel when he would tell me that I'm beautiful. Why did I still long to be in his arms, to feel his touch, to hear his voice? Why did I wish everyday that I could that back. I knew the answer. As impossible as it seemed, I knew why. I just didn't understand. How could I still love him?

* * *

_EPOV-_

I was running. I was heading somewhere, no I was heading toward somewhere then I saw her. She was standing in a field on the side of the path. She was wearing a beautiful white gown and her hair was free and down. The breeze was catching them and blowing them away from her. I didn't see where she was until then. She was standing on the edge of a cliff facing away from me and out toward the ocean. I called to her as I approached but she didn't turn. I shouted and shouted for her to no avail. Finally she turned and I saw the look on her face and stopped short. She was as beautiful as I could ever remember but she looked so broken. I saw a tear fall and streak down her cheek leaving a trail for another to follow. I started toward her again. What could have made this beautiful angel cry? I was a few feet away when she took one step forward off the cliff.

I woke with a start, sitting straight up in my empty bed looking around desperately for her. I knew she wouldn't be there. I ran a hand through my disheveled hair. Three months had passed since Bella had left. Three lonely empty months without her. I never thought that I would meet anyone like her. I never thought I would find someone so…perfect…so wonderful. And I had lost her. I had lost her due to my own stupidity. I had not only lost her, I had hurt her. I had made her cry. I had put tears in my lovely angel's eyes, just like my dream.

Everything had been so perfect. I had done it. I told her how I felt. I told her over and over and over again during the two days following the Grammys. I had just relished in the feeling of being with her. Of actually being with someone who loved me for me. Who didn't judge me or only want to sleep with me because of the press. I had almost forgotten. I had almost forgotten about James and the bet. I had forgotten and now I realized that was my problem. But what was I supposed to do? Tell her? That would have gone over well. Well then again it wasn't like not telling her worked out too swimmingly either did it?

How much your life could change in just a few seconds…I had heard the phone ring while I was finishing up in the shower, but I figured if it was important they would leave a message. A few minutes later as I was stepping out I heard the distinct sound of Bella's truck starting. I raced down the stairs in nothing but my towel around my waist, but I was too late. She was already gone. The door was flung wide open and she was already gone. I didn't know what possibly could have made her leave so suddenly. Bella had said that she wanted to go and play the piano before she had to go for the day. I laughed and told her that was fine. I went into the great room that was a combination of my living room and composition space. I saw sheet music and a pen resting on the top of the piano. Then I saw a stray sheet by the phone. I picked it up to see the ink already beginning to run where the tears had stained the page. She had been crying. Why had she been crying? I saw the blinking of the answering machine and pressed play to replay the message.

I was an idiot. No I was worse than an idiot and I knew it to. I had tried to call her to explain I had even tried to go in person to explain, but she wasn't going to listen. Not that I really blame her. I wouldn't be talking to me either. Then I heard from Emmett a week later that Bella had moved to New York to finish recording. She had moved across the country to get away from me. I had pushed her away from the only family she had left. I was a monster.

I was a monster who was still in love with the innocent little woman who wanted nothing to do with him. I was the lion that fell in love with the lamb, but just like that, it was impossible. I would never stop trying though. I was determined now. I couldn't sit her in a lump anymore. I'm sure Bella wasn't, and I wanted to be the kind of person that Bella would want to be with, the kind of person that could only hope for her love, the kind of person that deserved it. I knew she probably would never totally forgive me, or trust me, but I had to try. I had to. I loved her and you have to fight for who you love. She had called me her white knight I think it was time I started acting like one.

**End notes: Okay I know that it's a depressing chapter. I have to say I **_**hate**_** writing these chapters! Really bad, but they are so important to where this story is going to go. I'm kinda hopping that the fact I hate them doesn't show. Please let me know if it does. I'm going to force myself to keep writing this weekend though…so please review and tell me what you think. **


	38. Good News or Bad?

**A/N: Okay then…well here's another chapter. I don't want to say much here because I really want you to just move on and read so…the song for this chapter is going to be **_**Slipped Away **_**From Avril Lavigne.**

_Alice POV-_

God New York was so cold. It was April for crying out loud you would think maybe it would start to feel like spring. No. It felt like it was December still. What was that about global warming? I can feel the warmth. I thought sarcastically as I walked from my car and into the complex.

I hoped that this was okay. I really didn't know how she would feel about this, me checking up on her. But I was worried. I hadn't seen or heard from her in weeks. And when I did it was just a short call to tell me she was okay. Okay. Not good not great. And I could tell that it wasn't the truth. Bella never had been able to lie to me. Not being there with her didn't change that fact. The guard told me to have a seat while he called up to Bella's apartment. I was impressed Bella had definitely found a place with good security. A few minutes later Bella came out of the Elevator a few feet away.

"Alice what in the…?" She started to ask but I couldn't stop myself from flinging myself at her and hugging her right then. She returned it almost immediately.

"I've missed you." I said into her shoulder.

"I've missed you too." She said softly and after a few minutes she pulled back.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan." The guard said from behind his desk. "It's just you've never had friends come before, besides Ms. Nessie and Mr. Black." He explained. I looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow. Not even the new band members had been over to her home. That wasn't much like Bella. She loved to entertain.

"It's fine George." Bella said smiling. "Ali and I go way back." She said before turning toward me once again. "Come on I'll show you the place." She said leading me to the elevator.

I was surprised when she swiped a card and pressed the button for the penthouse. Our little Bella had a penthouse apartment in New York and a house in a gated area in LA. Who would have thought it? Her apartment was amazing and it had a great view I had to say, then again it should after how much she told me how much she was paying monthly for it. After a few moments of small talk and a tour of her place she broke out the big question. "So…Ali…What brings you to New York?" she asked as we sat down on her couch.

I hedged my answer. I didn't want her to know the only real reason I had was to make sure she was fine. "Well I'm here for a final dress fitting and…I really just wanted to see you."

"You should have called to tell me you were coming."

"I did but it seems like someone changed their phone number."

The blush came back to her cheeks but only momentarily. "Oh that's right I forgot."She dropped her gaze to the hands in her lap.

"Bella…"I said reaching for her instinctively.

"I'm fine." She said bringing her gaze back up to mine. I had to wonder what had put that sadness in her eyes this time.

"Oh Sweetie." I said stroking her hand. She still hadn't told me what it was that had happened between her and Edward. I don't know if she ever really would.

"It's okay Alice. I just…" She started to explain, but then seemingly changed her mind. "I have a doctor's appointment today."

"Oh well I don't have anything scheduled so why don't I go with."

Bella looked uncomfortable. "Alice it's…it's my OB."

I chuckled a little. After all of this time she was still the same shy Bella. "Bella I have one too. It's okay."

She cracked a smile a small one but it was still a smile. "You're right about that. I just have to go in to get my shot and for a checkup."

"I see. So when's your appointment?"

Bella checked her watch and looked up apologetically. "In twenty minutes."

"Well then let's get going." I said standing up and asking her to lead the way.

Forty-five minutes later we were both sitting in the room in the doctor's office. I had gone out of the room while she collected the samples that she needed. I came back in the room after the doctor had left. "It will only take about ten minutes." Bella had said about a half hour ago. "What is taking so long? It never takes this long I swear." She said I could tell she was getting antsy. I looked up from my wedding magazine.

"It's no big deal." I told her with a patient smile. It usually took this long when I went anyway I was used to waiting. "Why don't we go out to eat after this? I'm starving." I suggested. I wasn't really but I wanted to make sure that Bella had a decent meal.

"That sound great actually." Bella said seeming pacified. A few minutes later the doctor walked back into the room.

"Well…Ms. Swan…I'm afraid that we can't give you your shot today."

* * *

_BPOV-_

"Well…Ms. Swan…I'm afraid that we can't give you your shot today." Doctor Alyson looked at over her charts.

"What why not?" I asked thoroughly confused. Why on earth wouldn't I be able to get my shot today? I saw Alyson's eyes flash to Alice. I had picked Alyson because she was known for her discretion. She always did all of my tests herself and always kept my name away from all of the samples that were put in the lab. I appreciated her for being concerned about my privacy but what could have caused her to worry about my privacy. "You can say anything in front of Alice. I trust her. Why can't I get my shot today?"

The doctor sighed as she sat down in a chair across from the examination table. "Well…It's routine to run a few tests before giving you the shot, as you know." I nodded, but it usually only took a few minutes today it had taken twice as long. "We ran these tests and well…we ran them again just to be sure." The doctor explained. Something came up in the tests. What could have come up in the test? "We can't give you the shot because…Ms. Swan you're pregnant."

"I'm…" I managed to get out before everything went black.

**End Notes: Who saw that coming? Huh, huh, huh? God I'm so excited to get this chapter written it's been in my head for nearly a month. Okay please review!**


	39. Revealing Discussions

**A/N: Okay…surprise another update! What can I say I have no life, and I wanted to get this next one out. So you get a special treat. I wanna say a quick super duper thanks to all those reviews for the last few chapters you guys were really the only ones that kept me going. Okay so the song for this chapter is **_**Because of You **_**By Kelly Clarkson. So…see you at the end.**

_BPOV-_

I woke slowly and disoriented. Where was I? I opened my eyes I saw two faces hovering over me. "What happened?" I asked groggily.

"Well my dear you fainted." Dr. Alyson explained patiently. Oh that's right I was at the doctor's office. I had an appointment today and Alice was with me. I made a move to sit up. Alice and Dr. Alyson assisted me into an upright position. I placed a hand on my head. It was still spinning. It was also slightly moist and I looked at Alice to see she held a cold compress in it. I really had fainted? Why had I fainted?

"Bella…Bella are you okay? You scared us." I heard Alice's concerned voice.

"Yeah…" I said and my voice sounded strange in my ears. I cleared my throat and tried to get some answers. "Why…why did I faint exactly?"

"Well the doctor told you some news Bella do you remember?" Alice asked soothingly.

I thought back to before everything had gone black. Let's see Alice surprised me with a visit…I came to the doctor's office…it was taking a long time to get the test results back…Doctor Alyson came in and said they had to run the tests twice… "Oh my god." I said in a breath. I looked over at Alice and then at the Doctor. "That…no…that can't…"

"I ran the test twice. I can run it again, but Bella blood tests are rarely incorrect. We have an occasional false positive, but it's not likely after two tests."

"Wh…ho…how…? I mean I was…I thought that…" I was so confused. I was covered I was on the shot I thought that…how could I have possibly gotten pregnant.

"Well…I'll have to do some more tests and examine you a little closer, maybe then we can come up with some answerers." I shook my head woodenly. Alice held my hand this time as Doctor Alyson examined me and did the ultra sound. "Well Ms. Swan it seems that your baby is doing just fine, seeing though you had no idea of it's existence…it seems to be fine. We'll have to start you on some vitamins and you'll need to adjust your diet and take some of your activities slower, but all in all, everything seems to be just fine."

"That's great." Alice said smiling.

"I still don't understand…How could any of this even happen?"

"Well unfortunately Ms. Swan the only infallible birth control is abstinence. Many things could have affected it. It could have been a faulty batch of medication, or it could have been something entirely coincidental. Any other medication that you took during that time could have affected it. Sometimes these things just happen, but let's be glad that we caught it before." I nodded again.

My mind was spinning again. It wasn't from the fainting spell anymore it was from everything else. I was trying to wrap my mind around all the information that I was trying to process. I hadn't slept with anyone…not since…"Dr. Alyson…how long…how far am…?" I couldn't even form the whole question.

Alyson chuckled once. "Three months." She smiled at me and patted my arm. I felt Alice squeeze my hand and the Doctor eyed her again and raised an eyebrow. "I'll leave you two alone for a few moments. I'll go and get these prescriptions filled and be back in about five minutes." I barely heard her. My brain had stopped when she said I was Three months along. Three months.

"Bella?" Alice asked after Alyson had left. "Bella?" She asked again shaking my arm a little and I turned to face her. "Bella is it…?"

"Alice…" I started.

"No. I need to know. Is it his?" she asked somehow knowing that I couldn't have bared to hear his name. I felt the tears stinging to my eyes as I nodded. As if his betrayal didn't hurt enough, now I would have a reminder for the rest of my life, that our time together had meant so much more to me than it did to him. "You have to tell him." She said.

* * *

_APOV-_

Bella turned her head toward me. "Alice…I…I can't."

"You can't or you won't Bella?" I asked her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I guess it was now or never. She needed to talk about it, and I figured here and now was as good a place as any. Sure I would have preferred to wait till we were at her apartment, but it needed to be said. "It means that you've been running Bella. You've been running from all of us."

"I didn't mean…"

I sighed. "I know you didn't. We all know that you didn't mean for it to happen like this, but Bella…that baby is his too."

I saw the tears form in her eyes and after a moment she spoke. "Alice I can't. Not after– Not after what he did."

"What did he do? Bella what happened?"

She was on the brink of hysteria as the words spilled out of her. "Alice I gave him everything. Everything I had, and I thought…god how stupid was I? To think that someone like him would ever be interested in someone like me, but I did. I fell for it hook line and sinker, and look where it's gotten me. Here 3000 miles away from the only family I've ever known and pregnant."

Color me confused, what had she fallen for. "What are you talking about fell for it?"

"It was an act Alice!" She said in exasperation. Her voice was still trembling with the tears that were threatening to spill over. "A complete and total act! It wasn't real. None of it of it was real for him." The tears finally fell over in streams.

I thought about what she said for a minute. What had she meant that it wasn't real for Edward? I had never seen anyone look at someone with more love in his eyes than I had when Edward looked at Bella. "What? What are you talking about?"

"It was a bet…a bet with one of his old co-stars that he could get me to fall in love with him. I found out that day we were supposed to go dress shopping. That's why I didn't go."

"Oh my god." I said before I could stop the words from coming out. It couldn't be true. There was no way that it was true. I was never wrong about these sort of things. I had never been wrong and I wasn't going to start now. I was going to get to the bottom of this. When the doctor came back in I slipped out into the hall to text Jasper, telling him I needed to spend some more time out here with Bella. He sent me one back telling me that he understood and asked if anything was wrong. I told him I'd tell him later. I would too. Bella wouldn't expect me to keep it from Jasper and besides I was going to need his help.

**End notes: Who wants to know what Alice has up her sleeves? Review if you do!**


	40. Calls

**A/N: Okay I am on a total roll tonight but right now I really need to go to sleep so this is officially the last one for tonight and I mean that! But you can probably count on more tomorrow. What can I say I'm a people pleaser! The song for this chapter is **_**Your Call **_**from Secondhand Serenade.**

_EPOV-_

_Waiting for your call I'm sick_

_Call I'm angry_

_Call I'm desperate for your voice_

_Listening to the song we used to sing_

_In the car do you remember_

_Butterfly early summer_

_It's playing on repeat_

_Just like when we would meet_

_Like when we would meet_

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to_

_Make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

_Stripped and polished I am new_

_I am fresh_

_I am feeling so ambitious_

_You and me, Flesh to Flesh_

_Cause every breath that you will take_

_When you're sitting next to me_

_Will bring life into my biggest hope_

_What's your fantasy_

_What's your_

_ What's your_

_ What's your_

_What's your_

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to_

_Make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

_And I'm tired of being all alone_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_And I'm tired of being all alone_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_And I'm tired of being all alone_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_And I'm tired of being all alone_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to_

_And I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to_

_Make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

"We're here with Edward Cullen today in the studio. Good morning Edward how are you?" The DJ said into the mic that dangled in front of him. I was on one of those early morning radio shows releasing my new single.

"Fine." I answered. I didn't even manage to convince myself.

"Sound convinced there." I had been an actor hadn't I? Couldn't I fake it? I tried it out.

"Well I've been better honestly, I have. But I'm surviving." Barely. I thought to myself.

"So Edward…tell us the story behind the new song…I mean fans are psyched that you're recording again. It's different than what you did before." The DJ lead into the questions we had gone over before I went on the air.

"Yeah it is different." I nodded.

"So why is that?" he prodded

"Um…well I got inspired." I rubbed the back of my neck. I really didn't want to talk about what really inspired the change in my style of music, or my sudden reappearance on the music scene, but I had a feeling that I was going to have to anyway.

"Ah…a special lady I take it."

"Very." I answered and hope that he would let it drop. No such luck.

"So was the song written about her?" He asked. We hadn't gone over these questions earlier I wasn't really ready for them.

"They all were really." I answered candidly and then wished I hadn't.

"The whole album?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yeah."

"Wow that's some muse."

"Well she's some woman." I answered in a sad tone.

He evidently caught it because he moved back to the rehearsed questions. "So this is the single you're releasing correct?"

"Yeah."

"So…it's a sorta sad song isn't it?"

"Unfortunately."

"Why unfortunately?"

"Because it's a true song."

"Really? Care to explain?"

"Well…suffice to say I messed up. More than I can ever explain. And I've tried to talk to her every way that I can…and this is sort of my last hope, to tell her, to show her that I…how I feel about her."

"Well that's quite a gesture."

"I just hope it's enough." I mused quietly.

"Well let's take some calls and see what our audience thinks." He said as he pressed some buttons "Hey you're on with Edward Cullen."

"Hey. I have a few questions for Edward." A very male voice came over the radio. It was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it right away.

"Of course." The DJ responded.

"Are you sorry about what happened?" He asked and then it hit me. I knew exactly who this was, but he obviously didn't want the world to know who he was, or he would have given his name at the beginning, so I just played along.

"Every day. Every second of every day."

"Are you telling the truth?" He asked again.

"Yes." I said without hesitation.

"Were you telling the truth then?" He knew. He knew about the bet? Had he been talking to Bella?

"What?" I asked for clarification while I thought.

"Where you telling the truth then?" he asked again, slower this time.

What did he mean exactly? What would he want to know? Did I tell her the truth when I said that I loved her? That's what he would want to know. "Yes." I answered firmly. I wanted to add that I would always love her, but I didn't.

"Okay." He said simply and the DJ looked at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well we're going to take a little break here and we'll be back with more calls from viewers." He said as he pressed a button to play the commercials.

"Can you get that guy back on the phone?" I asked him quickly.

"Yeah. He should still be on hold. If you want to go in the other room that's fine. I'll play some music or something. He's on line one."

"Thanks." I said as I got up out of the chair and went into the other room. The sound board operator quickly pointed to his office across the hall that I could use and I found the phone there on his desk. "Jasper?" I asked into the phone.

"How did you know?" He asked sounding slightly impressed.

"Dude we shared a bus for four months…you think I wouldn't recognize your voice?" I asked with a smile. It was strange it was the first time that I had smiled in nearly three months. After a moment I had to ask. "Is she…"

"Edward…" He interrupted. "Listen I heard the song and…I don't know why I did it okay. I just called. She's going to be so pissed if she found out I was talking to you."

"Jasper listen to me, please. I meant what I said just then on the air. I did. I would do anything…just tell me…please…is she…is she okay?"

"No." He said firmly and I felt my heart break all over again. I don't know what I had thought. But I guess I had told myself that she would have moved on by now, but to hear that she was still hurting like me, almost broke me again. "Look I shouldn't be doing this."

"Jasper I love her." I blurted out. "I love her. I always will love her. I only want her to be happy. I don't want her to hurt anymore."

"That's not going to happen Edward."

"why?

"Because she still wants you."

"What?"

"She still loves you Edward."

"How…"

"I'm not going to say how I know that. I've already said enough."

"Jasper. If what you're saying is right…I'm not going to stop. She's it for me. Tell me that you believe me."

"It's not my trust you need to gain Edward."

"I know, I know that but Jasper…I…"

I heard him groan over the phone. "God she's gonna kill me." He said. He sounded like he had moved the receiver away from his mouth, because I could hear him battling with himself but only barely. Finally he came back to the phone. "I can help you."

"You can what?" I asked in confusion. Did he really mean that?

"I can help you. How soon can you be in New York?"

**Endnotes: Thoughts? Please Review.**


	41. Epiphany

**A/N: Okay…first off Happy V day everyone. Here is a small little gift from me to you. There might be another to follow, but I'm not sure. To clear some things up…Jasper should get an academy award! Does anyone else agree? He wasn't exactly acting as spur of the moment as he said he was. The whole call the radio station, was completely and totally Jaspers idea, but the whole getting in contact with Edward was Alice. Remember how she said she would need his help. Well that's how he helped…and boy did it work. So…that's a little clarification for you. You'll see the fruits of their meddling minds in this chapter. The song is **_**Misguided Ghost **_**by Paramore, enjoy and I'll see you at the end.**

_BPOV-_

_I'm going away for a while  
But I'll be back, don't try and follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes_

And run  
From them, from them  
With no direction  
We'll run from them, from them  
With no conviction

'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
Don't need no road  
In fact they follow me

And we just go in circles

Well Now I'm told that this is life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it  
Would someone care to classify,  
A broken heart and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on

And run  
To them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh you are not, Useless  
We are just

Misguided ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away  
And there's no one road  
We should not be the same  
But I'm just a ghost  
And still they echo me

They echo me in circles

"Wow. Isn't she amazing?" The talk show host said after we finished the song.

"Thank you." I said walking over to where she was standing in front of the camera.

"So Bella tell us. How's the album coming along?" She asked.

"Good. Um…we're actually finished recording, we're just doing a few post production stuff." I explained. Internally I was hoping that she wouldn't ask any personal questions

"So photo shoots and edits I take it." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah something like that."

"Well ladies and gentleman look for Bella's new CD to hit the shelves sometime next month. Bella thank you for your time today." She smiled at me indicated that my time was done on the camera.

"Of course." I said with a smile. I waved to the camera and she thanked me and I walked off the set.

Alice met me and walked with me to the dressing room. "Hey you were great out there." She said, trying to lift me from my melancholy mood.

"Thanks." I said and I smiled, but I knew that it probably looked as forced as it felt. I had been getting better, at least I hoped that I was getting better and then that visit to the doctor…My thoughts were interrupted by Alice's phone going off.

"Bella I've gotta take this, it's Jasper." She said looking at the caller ID.

"Of course Alice." I said and she left the room. I sat there in the chair looking at myself in the mirror, something I hadn't done in a long time. Alice had done a good job of hiding the dark circles that were under my eyes, but I knew they were there. I trailed my hand my face and it made its way to my stomach. I wasn't showing yet but this was happening. This was really happening. It wasn't a dream. So what was I going to do now.

I had a lot of time think back on everything. It helped that Alice was there. I guess that keeping it inside of me really wasn't the best plan. I had thought about every single conversation I had ever had with Edward. I knew that he wanted kids. He said that he had always wanted kids, but that it never felt right. He had said that it felt right with me, but was that the truth? Was any of it the truth? Was every single touch a lie?

Alice had listened patiently to all of my questions, but after I was done she told me that she had never seen anyone look at someone with as much love in his eyes as Edward did when he looked at me. Not even Jasper. I hadn't believed her. I couldn't and I didn't know if it really mattered anymore. Now I was honestly thinking about this baby. Our baby.

I had to grow up without one parent for a good part of my life, and the whole time I had wondered what it would have been like if things were different. How could I deny him…or her…the benefit of knowing their father? I knew what I had to do. I had to at least tell him. He had the right to at least know. I went to the door of the dressing room and opened it. "Alice…" I started to say, but stopped when I saw that it wasn't my short black haired friend at the door. I took in a trembling gasp.

"Bella…" He said in a breath.

**End notes: Okay…so how about it? Please tell me what you think.**


	42. Overdue Explanations

**A/N: Okay…Here it is the moment of truth…I'm gonna just give you the song and let you to it. Chapter song is Secondhand Serenade's **_**It's Not Over.**_

_EPOV-_

I had been thinking about what I could possibly say to her, what I could possibly say to begin to apologize. I had been thinking for months about what it would be like to see her again. Nothing I imagined prepared me for the reality. As soon as she opened that door and was standing just a few feet away from me I couldn't remember anything I had prepared. I could do nothing but look into her brown eyes and stare. She was as beautiful as ever. As often as I had thought of her over these last few months nothing was compared to how she truly looked in front of me. Now that I was here in front of her I wanted to touch her. To hold her. Her name fell from my lips like it had many times before but this time she was here. I took a step forward but she retreated and I remembered that she more than likely hated me right now.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a small quite voice, but I treasured it all the same. It had been too long since I had heard it. How had I ever lived without her? I had no idea. My life had been so empty without Bella in my life and I never realized it until I no longer had her in it.

"Bella I…" I started not even knowing what I was trying to say.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked again.

"Bella we…need to talk." I said looking around me in the hallway. She followed suit and saw Jasper and Alice standing a short distance away. She glared at them for a minute before she stepped aside and let me in. I paced a little ways into the room and turned around ready to begin. Bella was standing back toward me facing the closed door. Her head was hung slightly and she seemed to be bracing herself on the wood. "Bella I…" I started again.

"Before you say anything I need to know one thing." She said still not facing me.

"Anything."

"Was any of it true or was it all just a lie?"

"Bella…"

She finally turned around and I could see the tears in her eyes. "Was any of it true Edward? Was anything you told me the truth?"

I walked toward her immediately and reached for her but stopped myself even though I longed to stroke her cheek to comfort her. I would just have to do it with words. "Yes, Bella, god yes. Bella I've never loved anyone more than I love you."

"Then why…"

"Bella…James…James is a jerk, and he knew that I wanted out of that bet, but he called anyway. He knew that I was probably with you and he still called."

She walked past me and toward the chair in front of the mirror. "But you still made the bet Edward!" I watched in the mirror as she closed her eyes and braced herself on the back of the makeup chair.

"I know that. I…it was stupid I know." I couldn't resist any longer I reached out and touched her shoulder and I felt it again. The electric feeling that I had always felt when I touched her before was still there. She must have felt it too. She took a shaky breath and I continued. "Bella you have to know I never lied to you about my feelings for you." She scoffed. "The bet…it was the reason I joined the band, but it's not the reason that my heart stops just at the sight of you." She turned around to face me and we stood there for a moment before she shook her head and started to walk away toward the couch on the other side of the room. I grabbed her hand to stop her. She turned around half way there. "Bella please just let me explain. James was always getting to me on set…he takes pride in causing other's misery. I know that he's not the only one to fault for the situation…I had a bad habit when it came to gambling…and when he said that I couldn't ever get a girl like you to fall in love with me…I don't know what was going through my head." She broke out of my grasp once more and made toward the couch again. "I don't really remember, because Bella I'm not that guy anymore." I said following her as she grabbed random things scattered about the room. She scoffed again. "I'm not. For better or for worse that is not Edward Cullen anymore, because this beautiful brunette came into my life and made me see that my life was worthless."

She stopped again in the middle of the room this time. She had her back to me again. I walked toward her slowly. "I had just been floating along on my popularity and hoping to strike out in a profession that I had no qualifications to be in and that I wasn't really passionate about." I was in front of her by now. "Bella I had lost complete faith in the music industry, I thought that no one had anything to offer it anymore, that I didn't have anything to offer it anymore, but you made me see that I was wrong. I was so wrong about so many things Bella…so many." She closed her eyes again as I continued. "I hurt you. I know that, but Bella I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you'll let me, because Bella I don't know if I can be away from you for one more day. I don't know if I can go one more day without hearing your voice, or seeing you smile, because Bella Swan I love you." She opened her eyes at that and stared at me with shock and hurt in her eyes. "And I will always love you." I vowed. It wasn't the first time I had told her that. I hoped that she would believe the words now, after everything, because truer words I don't think could be spoken.

She was really it for me, the only thing that could tear me away from her now would be her. I reached up and cupped her face and she didn't flinch at the contact so I left it there. "But I'll leave right now, always loving you, if you tell me right now that you don't want to be with me, if you look me in the eyes and tell me that you'll never love me again."

The tears in her eyes were now streaming down her cheeks and onto my palm. "I…I can't. Edward I can't…"

My heart dropped into my stomach. I had lost her. I had really lost her. I dropped my hand from her face. "I understand." I said. I'm surprised that I managed the words. My whole world had just ended. I turned to leave.

"Edward." She called after me a moment later. I turned around to look at her for what I thought was my last time. She took three even strides to reach me. "I can't tell you I'll never love you again." She said. I wondered why she needed to say it again. "Edward I can't say that because I never stopped."

**End notes: Okay then…what did you think does that appease most of you I hope! I really do. I am breathing a serious sigh after writing this one…but remember our stars haven't discussed everything yet have they…I wonder how Edward is going to take the news. Please Review.**


	43. A Continuation of Overdue Explanations

**A/N: How could I leave you there without knowing what happened next? Don't get too spoiled though, but enjoy it while it lasts I guess. The song is **_**Thank You For Loving Me **_**by Bon Jovi.**

_BPOV-_

I had made up my mind, that I would call Edward. I would tell him about everything that I would lay it all out on the table. I would tell him that my heart was always his, even if he wasn't really willing to take it, and that he needed to be a part of this baby's life, no matter what he had to say about my feelings for him. But I hadn't needed to. He had been here. Right here in front of me. He had told me that _he_ would always love _me_, he told me he would _never stop_. He had said everything that I had ever wanted to believe in him. It hadn't been the first time he said them, but even after all that had happened I believed him. Then he left. Why did he leave? I couldn't remember what happed after that moment. Had I said something? Yes I had, but what had I said. My lips had moved without my knowledge. I had said that I couldn't tell him I'd never love him _again_. I thought for a moment about what he would have heard in those words and what I had meant by them.

I leapt to the door of the dressing room and raced into the hall. He hadn't gotten far. "Edward." I called after him. I walked toward him. I looked into his eyes and saw utter heartbreak in them. I couldn't bear to be the reason those bright green eyes lost their spark. "I can't tell you I'll never love you again." I tried to explain. I saw a fresh wave of deep emotion wash over his face. "Edward I can't say that because I never stopped."

"You never…" He said in a hushed voice.

"Not one single minute since I met you at your parent's house." I interrupted him. "Not one second since we almost kissed at that 7-11. While you were out of my life I just existed, I wasn't living, I couldn't I had left my heart in LA with you. Edward I will never love anyone but you, even if I live a hundred years Edward…only you." It only took one second before Edward's lips were on mine and I felt like I was home again. I wound my arms around his neck and melted into him. He groaned into my mouth as his hands found my hair and he cupped my head and deepened the kiss. At that moment I forgot the world around me. I forgot that we were on a soundstage for a major talk show. I forgot that there were people with cameras down the hall. I forgot that Alice and Jasper were standing a few feet away. There was just Edward and I.

I had been broken these last few months and now here in Edward's arms I was being put together again. Finding out about the baby began the process and now, I just basked in the feeling of being whole once more. I knew that we would have more to talk about. A great deal more, I just hoped that he would still have these feelings after.

* * *

_APOV-_

I stood there with Jasper in the hall while Bella and Edward talked. I'm not a patient person. I was pacing the hall while they were in there. At about my eighth pass Jasper snaked his arm out to stop me. He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. "What was that for?" I asked up at him.

"Do I have to have a reason?" he asked with a smirk.

"No." I said with an answering smile. I put my head on his chest and rested against him. We couldn't hear what was going on or what was being said and that was making me nervous. I knew that Bella had been close to breaking down and calling him. But close and ready for him to show up were two different things. When I had called Jasper the night after Bella's doctor appointment I had explained everything. He agreed that we needed to do something. He had told me that he would help. Almost a full week had passed since that night when I got the call from Jasper, saying that he would be on a plane to New York the next day and Edward would be with him. I had told him about the performance today and told him to call when he was on his way. I got the call right after Bella had come off stage. I went to have security let them through.

We had pushed Edward toward the door and he was about to knock when Bella opened the door and a few minutes later they had disappeared into her dressing room, but not before Bella glared at Jasper and I. I knew that they needed their privacy but I was going insane wondering what was being said. "Did we do the right thing?" I asked Jasper.

"Are you questioning yourself?" He asked and I heard the light rumble of laughter in his chest.

"Just answer the question please." I said exasperated.

"Alice…Ever since I've known you, you've never second guessed yourself. You care so much and you know Bella better than all of us. You wouldn't have done anything that hurt her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because my love, you know as much as I do, that sometimes people need a little push." He said before kissing my mouth sweetly. We broke apart when Edward came out of the room and walked toward the exit in the hall way. Jasper made his way to him, but I grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked at me questioningly and a moment later Bella came out of the door. We tried not to listen to their conversation but we couldn't really help it. And the second they kissed Jasper pulled me in to whisper in my ear. "Well my dear, what were you worried about again?"

I looked up at him as he kissed my forehead once more. Everything would be okay. They still had a good deal of things to talk about, but I knew it would be okay. It had to be.

**End notes: Well there it is…another chapter will follow soon I mean they still have to do the whole baby talk thing…so yeah…please review and tell me what you think.**


	44. Truth's Out

**A/N: Okay so I had to take a little break on writing, because I was totally wiped out after writing those last few chapters. Well that was the plan, and I think a whole day of rest was good enough…Also a huge factor was my University canceled classes because we got nine inches of snow last night. I love the snow…I love the snow in DECEMBER! Not February. Sorry…anyway…back to the story right. Well you should all know that I love all of you dearly, but unfortunately this story is coming close to an end. There will probably only be two maybe three more chapters. I don't have them written so that's only a guess right now, um but yeah. I think I might be a little sad when it's over, but I'm considering doing a sequel so you guys have a couple of chapters to convince me yes or no on that idea. I'm gonna leave it up mostly up to you guys.**

**But let's not get too far ahead of ourselves…this chapter. I loved writing this chapter. It's probably my favorite I've written so far, um…just because it's so sweet and…well I don't wanna give too much info so the song is **_**Why **_**by Secondhand Serenade. Please enjoy.**

BPOV-

Nearly two weeks had passed since that day at the sound stage. The press had quite literally pounced on us as we left the building. Apparently someone in the studio had called them and made them aware of our location. This time though it didn't faze me like had for the past three months. I had held Edward's hand as we walked through the sea of paparazzi and I never looked back. We had talked long into the night that night and fell asleep in each other's arms. It had been the best sleep I had in so long. But, I still hadn't told him. I knew I was only delaying the inevitable, but…I couldn't help but dwell on the negative.

I had finished up my last meeting in New York, a meeting with my photo editor to pick out witch photos we were going to be using for the Album and posters. I was so pleased that I was done taking the actual pictures, because I noticed this morning as I got out of the shower that I was beginning to get a pronounced little baby bump. I would have to tell Edward soon I was running out of loose fitting clothes and I know the only way that he hadn't noticed yet was that I had taken to wearing a sweatshirt to bed.

We would only be here for a few more days before we were all headed back to LA and I was determined to tell him before we left, but time was ticking away. We had all came back to my apartment after lunch and Alice was helping me finish packing up my clothes in my room. The boys were out in the living room having a drink. "Have you told him yet?" She asked me after a few minutes.

"No Alice I haven't." I said putting some folded jeans into my suitcase.

"You can't put it off forever you know." She said adding a stack of shirts on top.

"I know that Alice but what am I supposed to say?" I said hoping my tone would remind her that if she was determined to have this conversation she should keep it down.

After a few more minutes and a few more stacks of clothes later she spoke again. "You are going to tell him aren't you?"

"Yes." I said zipping the full suitcase closed.

"You need to do it soon." She indicated my stomach where my shirt had rode up and my bump had become exposed.

I pulled down the hem. "Don't you think I realize that?" I asked exasperated not realizing that my voice was rising with my irritation. "What do you want me to do Ali? I don't know what I'm supposed to say, how I'm supposed to say it. There isn't exactly a how to tell your boyfriend your pregnant for dummies book out there."

"You need to tell him. Just tell him."

"I know. Okay." I said pulling the suitcase to the floor. Alice wouldn't let me carry it out myself and I gave up with an exasperated sigh and followed her out of the bedroom. Ali dropped the bag by the others that were over by the door. When I made it to other room I knew that something was wrong with the guys. Jasper was in the kitchen looking out at us with a calming gaze. He shifted his gaze to my right and it changed to concerned. My gaze followed his. Edward was standing there looking a little strange. "Edward?" I asked concerned.

"You're…" Edward stammered as he looked at me.

Please tell me that he hadn't heard Alice and I… "You heard…" I tried to ask.

"Yeah."He interrupted. Great, fantastic, thanks Alice. This isn't exactly how I wanted to tell him that I was pregnant. "You're really…?" He asked again.

Here it was. The truth was out. I couldn't go back and say it differently. "Yeah." I answered quietly.

Jasper cleared his throat lightly. "Well you have a lot to talk about, we're just going to go ahead and leave."

"Call us if you need anything." Alice said quietly and I heard the door close as they left us in the apartment.

Edward and I stood just a few feet away from each other in the middle of my apartment staring at each other. Edward was only a few steps from the couch. Like he had gotten up and was headed toward the kitchen where Jasper had been when he froze in his tracks. I was halfway between him and the kitchen. "I'm gonna be a dad?" He asked after another moment.

"That's usually how this works." I said. I hadn't meant to make the joke but it just came out. There was another long pause. "Edward?" I asked after a while. "Please say something."

"I…" He finally tore his gaze from mine and he walked over to the couch and dropped down. "I don't know what to say." His back was to me and at that moment I felt like he could have been miles apart. Tears started flowing down my cheeks. Silent tears streamed down while Edward sat feet away in total disbelief. Here it was my worst fear come to life. I had just got Edward back and now I was going to lose him again.

What must he be thinking? Every bad possibility entered my mind. Every negative outcome that I had considered over the last week was suddenly too real to bear. I couldn't lose him again. I wouldn't be able to bear it a second time. I had become too dependent on him. I didn't exactly like admitting it, but I had. I wouldn't be able to raise this baby without him. I would have to make him understand. I went over to him and sat down next to him. He was looking at his feet. His head was hung and shoulders hunched with his arms resting on knees as he stared at the ground.

"When did you…" He started to ask before trailing off.

He didn't need to finish, I knew exactly what he was asking. "Just before you got here, I went to the doctor for my normal appointment, and I found out then. I had no idea before that. Edward I _swear_ I didn't do it on purpose. I promise you I didn't lie to you about being on birth control. The doctor told me that the antibiotics I was on at the time probably negated the effects of it. I swear please don't…I can't…" The sentence broke off into and audible sob. Edward looked up at me. I didn't see anger or hurt in his eyes. There was confusion but there was joy.

"Bella. Bella no…don't…I didn't mean…god please don't cry angel, don't cry." He reached for me stoking away my tears. "I believe you, of course I believe you. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I was just in shock that's all. I mean it's a lot."

I looked down at the couch between us. "I'm sorry." I said softly.

"For what, love?"

"For you finding out like this…" _For crying like a child again_ I finished in my head.

"Hey, it doesn't matter." He said softly raising my chin so I would look him in the eyes. I nodded after a moment. There was a long moment where neither of us said anything. He dropped his hand from my face and grabbed my hand while he just stared out the window in front of him. We just sat there for a while. I understood what he was going through. He needed time to process all the information. I had done something similar when I had found out, of course I had been crying to Alice most of the time too. I sat patiently then finally he spoke again. "Do you know what it is?"

I smiled at the question but kept my gaze down. "No. It's too early the sex. In about two months we'll know."

e I I"This is real? This is really happening?" He finally asked me. I could feel his eyes on me again but I kept my gaze locked on our hands. I didn't answer him right away. I raised my shirt up and slid the hand I was holding over my abdomen from the side to the front, so he could feel the bump.

I heard him take a sudden breath. I shut my eyes for a moment. "Yeah." I finally answered looking up at him. His eyes were trained down on the hand that I had placed on my bare skin. After a moment his eyes lifted to mine. They were full with so many things. I saw love, I saw adoration, I saw joy, I saw wonder, and I saw something in them that I had never seen…tears.

**End notes: There you go! Please review.**


	45. Question's Asked

**A/N: Here we go…getting closer to the end…with each chapter…I made a rough outline and there will be at least two more chapters after this one. The song for this one is another Secondhand Serenade song…I can't help it I love that CD. Um…the song is **_**A Twist in My Story.**_** So Enjoy.**

_EPOV-_

I was going to be a father. Me…Edward Cullen. That fact still stunned me. It really did. Bella had fallen asleep in my arms on the couch that night. The conversation had obviously been a strain on her, and I could do nothing but lay with her and hold her, and be thankful she had a large enough couch for us to do this comfortably. While Bella dozed I thought about the Angel in my arms. After the initial shock wore off I was able to really consider things. She was beyond perfect and she deserved much more than I had given her.

I had known for a while that Bella was it for me. I knew I wanted her to be the mother of my children. She is now. My hands moved protectively to her stomach and she sighed in her sleep. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Not for her. Bella, she deserved the world. She deserved it all, and she deserved it all the right way. She deserved love, marriage, _then_ a baby. It was too late for us to go in that order, but I could make it right. I would make it right. Jasper knew I was going to ask. He had gone ring shopping with me the other day, while Bella was in a meeting. I always had the intention of asking her to marry me. I hadn't intended to ask her so soon, but now…

Bella sighed a little and snuggled closer to me. I smiled and adjusted Bella to pick her up. I carefully maneuvered her in my arms and made my way to the bedroom. I pulled the blanket up over her legs and climbed into bed next to her and pulled her close again. I settled the blankets around us. I didn't know that I had dozed off until I woke the next morning. It was a pleasant way to wake, with Bella in my arms kissing me lightly. I could definitely think of worse ways to wake up. "Good morning." I said looking down at the beautiful woman in my arms.

"Good morning." She said sweetly up at me kissing me on the underside of my jaw.

I rolled over so that she was underneath me and kissed her mouth before I slid down and gave her stomach a kiss. "Good morning baby." I said earning a chuckle. I looked up at her and she had be happiest smile I had ever seen before. "I love your mommy very much." I said to Bella's stomach.

"I don't think that he can hear you yet you know."

"He?"

"Or she?"

"Well…it's the thought that counts right?"

"Right."

I sighed and looked toward the nightstand where I had put the ring the night after I bought it. "Have you thought any about names?" I asked distracted.

"Well I thought a little about it…I mean we don't know what the sex is yet but I mean there are always the general ones…"

"So do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A boy I think."

"Why is that? I thought all women wanted a little girl to dress up."

"I think you are confusing me with Alice." I chuckled once. She was right I couldn't really see Bella as one to dress up our daughter in little frilly dresses. "I don't know why I want a boy. I remember what it was like growing up. I used to watch some of the neighborhood kids and the boys were always easier. Less prone to fits, well unless he takes after his father that is." Bella said with a smile I rolled my eyes. She was officially talking too much with my mother. I buried my head into her stomach once more and inhaled the scent of the flesh there while she spoke. "Plus I would feel sorry for every man out there if we have a daughter with 1/10 your good looks. Imagine what a…"

Suddenly I couldn't hold it in any longer. I looked up and interrupted her. "Bella…Marry me."

"…heartbreaker she could be…What?" she asked having finally realized I had said something.

"Marry me, Bella."

"Are you serious?"

Maybe I should have waited. Maybe I should have done this differently, but my need for her was too much. "Yes I'm 100% serious. I did this wrong didn't I? Would you have liked it better if I made it romantic? Do you want me to get down on my knees? Because Bella I will." I got up and moved off the side of the bed reached in and pulled out the ring box that I had stored in the nightstand and knelt down on one knee as she sat on the edge of the bed facing me. Her hand went up to her mouth as I opened the lid to the ring box.

"Where did you…?" she started to ask but trailed off as she looked up into my eyes.

Here it was the moment of truth. "Bella Swan. You are so amazing sometimes I wonder if I'm going to wake up and realize it's all been a dream. You're patient and kind and absolutely stunning. I would do anything for you. Bella I want to be there for you in every single way for the rest of my life. Bella you're it for me. You're my everything, and always will be. Please be my wife."

**End Notes: Don't hate me, please Review! **


	46. Answers given

**A/N: Okay…I live in the mid-west and right now it is 2:15 and my eyes are starting to hurt but I really wanted to get this chapter up so feel loved, but first you will have to sit through a little description of my day today…be warned…well if you weren't aware of the American blizzard of 2010 I am and it sucks. Today was the first day in a long time I haven't been snowed in and I was heading on my way to class and I realized I had a flat tire. So I pulled off into the park and ride, right…and well I'm going to admit it the only things I know how to do in my car is put gas in and change the oil. So I was on the phone with my step dad who lives two hours away from where I live and he had to walk me through changing the tire by myself, because my stupid AAA membership had expired. By the end My nice gloves were ruined, my pants were soaked, and my knees hurt from kneeling on wet asphalt. And to top it all off I didn't make it to class after all! So glad I woke up and dug my car out of a foot and a half of snow for nothing. Uh…okay I'm done complaining, but all of that equals you all getting a chapter, that I wrote earlier and am just now getting around to posting. So before you all start to hate me the song for this one is **_**Dreaming My Dreams **_**by the Cranberries. I'll try to update my playlist soon. So without further ado…the answer to Edward's question…**

_BPOV-_

Telling Edward about the baby had gone way better than I thought it would. When I woke this morning though I could tell that Edward was a little distant, I had no idea why though. He had asked questions about the baby and while I answered I wasn't really sure if he was paying attention or not. I had been answering one of these questions when he said something that stopped me in my tracks. He had asked me to marry him and he was serious. All of a sudden he was down on one knee in front of me holding a small black box. I was breathless when he opened it to show the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. I wasn't really one for jewelry normally, but this was something different. It was beautiful, it was beyond beautiful. There was a large stone set in the middle and the silver band was surrounded by numerous smaller ones. It sparkled in the dim light from the widow and though it wasn't lacking in diamonds it wasn't too much. It was still delicate and pretty. When he had gotten it? Had he brought it with him all the way from LA? Well at least I could be certain that he wasn't only purposing because of the baby. How long had he thought about this?

"Bella Swan. You are so amazing sometimes I wonder if I'm going to wake up and realize it's all been a dream. You're patient and kind and absolutely stunning. I would do anything for you. Bella I want to be there for you in every single way for the rest of my life. Bella you're it for me. You're my everything, and always will be. Please be my wife."

I looked from the ring to Edward's face and back again. His eyes were staring intently at mine as he awaited my answer. This hadn't exactly been the proposal that I had dreamed about as a girl. After all of the books I've read and movies I've seen I had always imagined this grand romantic gesture, this giant and sometimes embarrassing production. Now that it was actually happening I was slightly happy that Edward hadn't decided to do something huge. This was simple, but sweet. While I knew that the baby wasn't the only reason for Edward's proposal, it was a major reason. The press would have a field day when they found out and Edward knew that, and Edward was raised as a gentleman. He wanted to offer me and the baby the protection that would come from an engagement. He wanted to keep us all safe and minimize the slander that they would print. Not that there wouldn't be any, because there would be, but this way it would make our future clear for the ever watchful media. This was a proposal that was completely and totally Edward and I knew that I wouldn't have it any other way.

I felt my eyes prick with tears as I looked in his eyes. He was still waiting for my answer. I nodded before answering aloud. "Yes." I said in a watery voice. "Yes." I answered again.

"Yes?" He asked me uncertainty in his voice. He had honestly thought I would say no.

"Yes." I answered in a firmer voice. "Yes."

Edward let out a breath and the smile that spread across his face was so full of joy he could barely contain it. He slipped the ring out of the box and slid it on to my left ring finger. It was only then that I noticed his hands were trembling lightly. He had honestly been worried about asking. I studded the ring on my finger for a moment. It was a perfect fit. I slipped my hand from his grasp and cupped his face and pulled him into me for a kiss.

**End notes: I know that was like the shortest chapter with the hugest possible A/N my apologies. I was surprised at how many of you wondered if she was going to say yes…have a little faith please! Well only two more to go till the end folks. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this one.**


	47. Big News

**A/N: Okay y'all we're almost done here. This is the next to last chapter. This chapter song is **_**Two is Better Than One **_**by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift.**

_EPOV-_

I heard a loud clatter in the kitchen and I rushed out of the bedroom toward the noise.

"Damn it!" I heard Bella curse as I rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" I asked as I approached her. She was crouched over the sink. My mind was full of panic. Was something wrong with the baby? I dashed across the room and reached for her.

"I burnt my damn hand on the oven!" she exclaimed. It was then that I saw her hand under what I assumed was cold water. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. Nothing major had happened. "There's a first aid kit in the hall closet can you get it for me." She said through clenched teeth. Immediately I was sorry for that breath of relief. She was hurting. My Bella was in pain. I turned and searched for the first aid kit she was talking about and returned to the kitchen.

Bella was still where I left her, she had tear stains down her cheeks. I sat the first aid kit down on the island and turned to her. I raised my hand to wipe the tears from her face. "I'm sorry sweet. Here let me see it."

"No it's fine."

"Will you just please let me see your hand." She relented with a sigh. I studied her hand and saw white welts where the oven rack had touched her hand. "Bella…"

"Edward it's fine. There should be some burn ointment in there. I'll put it on and wrap it and it will be fine."

"No you will not. I will." I said taking out all of the things required to do just that.

"Edward you don't have to do…"

"Bella let me take care of you, please."

"Fine." She let out an impatient sigh as I went about it. "I don't have time for this…everyone will be here in a half hour and I still have to take out the lasagna..."

"Hey. They'll wait. Taking care of you. That's what's important, and please let me deal with all things oven for the rest of the night."

She giggled a little. "Okay, but you'd better go and finish getting ready."

"What are you talking about? You don't like me like this?"

"Oh I do, but this night will be far easier to get through if you button up that shirt of yours. I don't think I could concentrate on the conversation if you didn't."

Very few people knew of our engagement and even fewer knew of Bella's pregnancy. Only Jasper and Alice were aware of both and they had been very good at keeping the secret. Renesmee had found out about the engagement when she found us in Bella's apartment that next day, but she was still in the dark about the pregnancy. As for my family…well that was what today was for. Today was it. We would be announcing it all to my parents, as well as the rest of the group. Bella had been a nervous wreck since we got back to LA a week ago, but I hadn't left her side, through it all. We had made a decision to call Bella's house home. It was the most baby friendly of the two, besides I had no real attachment to my place, and I had already begun to move things to Bella's and I couldn't be happier.

We had been able to keep the whole thing under wraps so far, but who knew how long our luck would hold up. Of course they had scooped up the story of the sudden repair in our relationship as soon as the plane landed and my unexpected move as soon as the truck arrived, but they hadn't been able to get many details. Bella's doctors in New York and here in LA were famous because of their secrecy and discretion. Part of keeping it out of the media was Bella had to take off her ring. It almost killed me to see her do it, but we both decided it was for the best as much as I hated it. Bella had said that she would be mine, forever and I wanted to show the whole world her decision. Well I wanted every single man out there to know. She came up with a reasonable temporary solution that appeased me. She wore it on a silver chain around her neck when we went out in public, but whenever we were alone it was always securely on her finger like it was now, like it would be forever after tonight. After tonight we wouldn't have to hide it anymore.

I hurried to finish getting ready. I made my way back out to where Bella was. She was standing with her back to me fixing a huge bowl of salad. She was absolutely stunning. She was wearing the blue dress that she wore the first time I saw her and as I gazed at her I couldn't help but think how full circle we had come, about how much I have changed since that night at my parent's house. I leaned against the archway to watch her. The dress hid her small little bump well, but I couldn't help but wait until we didn't have to hide it anymore. I always felt a surge of emotion when I saw it in her clothing. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her midsection, placing my hands protectively on her belly, while my chin rested on her shoulder. She leaned immediately back into me. How we fit together would never cease to amaze me. We were like conjoining puzzle pieces. I pushed her hair out of the way with my nose and kissed her exposed neck. She hummed happily and rolled her head to the side to give me better access. "If you keep doing that I'll never get this done." She said with a smile in her voice.

"I'm willing to take that risk." I said into her neck. She brought her left hand up to rest on my right cheek and she turned around to face me and kiss my lips. I felt the coolness of the band on her finger and smiled against her lips before I deepened the kiss. _Ding Dong!_ I couldn't help the frustrated growl that escaped my lips when the door bell rang. She reached up and brought her lips to mine one more time. _Ding Dong!_ The bell sounded again and she pulled away with a small chuckle. I sighed before kissing her once more chastely and heading for the door. It was time to get this show on the road.

Alice and Jasper were the first to arrive and they were closely followed by Renesmee and Jacob. A few short minutes the rest of the group pulled up, just in time for dinner to hit the table. After everyone had said their hellos we settled down at Bella's table with the lovely meal in front of us. We had decided on telling everyone after dinner if nobody noticed the ring before then. Everyone had placed the food on their plates and the wine had been poured for everyone, except of course for Bella. The conversation was flowing freely and I was actually amazed that my mother hadn't immediately spotted the ring on Bella's left hand. I was seated next to my beautiful Bella and she was seated across from us, next to my father. We had passed through the whole meal without it capturing her notice. I had just been thinking that when I saw her freeze mid drink. The plates had been cleared and everyone was still enjoying the good company and wine. "Bella is that…?" She began to ask.

"Esme dear what is it?" My father asked, concerned for his wife.

"Carlisle…" She began but turned toward me instead. "Edward?"

"What are you talking about my dear?" My father brought a hand down to rub soothing circles on her back.

Bella looked over at me and said quietly "Now is as good a time as any."

"As good a time as any for what?" Emmett asked putting his two cents.

"Everyone we have some news." I said as I held Bella's right hand firmly in my lap. She gave it a little squeeze of encouragement. "I've asked Bella to marry me and she said yes." I said leaving out part of the news we were going to share. Bella seemed to understand the need for baby steps tonight. A round of congratulations shot up around the table as did my mother who immediately whisked Bella into a tight hug. After a moment though she pulled away and looked Bella in the eyes. The two shared a silent conversation before Bella nodded and my mother pulled her into another hug. My mother knew. My mother knew and she was happy about it.

My mother was then hugging me almost as tightly. I lifted her off the ground as she whispered in my ear. "Congratulations son." She said before I sat her down and she made her way to Bella's side once more.

My father tried to hand her a glass of wine to celebrate with. My mother looked at Bella before speaking to her husband. "I'm afraid she won't be accepting that Carlisle." My mother said looking at Bella the whole time.

"Why is that my love?" Carlisle asked completely confused.

My mother reached over and in a gesture that is like one she often used with me, brushed the hair back from Bella's face. "Because my dear it appears that we will be hearing the patter of little feet quite soon."

"Whatever do you mean dear?"

"I mean we must try not to take offense at being grandparents so young."

"Grandparents do you mean?" Carlisle asked setting the glassed down on the table and turning toward me for confirmation. I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face as I nodded. I was pulled forward into a hug by my father. After he released me he turned toward Bella and swept her into a lighter embrace.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked slightly confused having only heard part of the last conversation.

"I'm pregnant Em." Bella finally said. It was the first thing she had said in a long time.

"Are you serious?" Emmett asked seriously. She nodded. "Hells Bells!" He exclaimed as he raced to her and picked her up and spun her around in his arms.

"Put her down you brute!" Rosalie said smacking Emmett on the arm. He placed Bella on the ground in time for Rose to pull her into another hug. "Oh my god!" she squealed as she and Bella jumped up and down. After a minute she pulled back and looked toward where our other friends stood. "Alice. How are you not more excited about this?" she asked.

A sly smile crossed Alice's lips. "I already knew."

"You already knew and you didn't tell me?" Rose accused her friend.

"Okay, okay." I said pulling Bella out of the firing zone. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her like I had done earlier with my hands resting on her stomach and kissed the top of her head. She sighed contentedly and leaned into my embrace and everything was right with the world.

**End notes: Okay…one more chapter left in this story…I'm still considering doing a sequel…you guys will have to read the next chapter and tell me what you think then huh…well this is where I ask you to review…please review…because right now it would be the only bright spot in my day today! Please.**


	48. It's Only Begun

**A/N: This is it guys…the last one. *tear* It's sad now that it's ended I know, but all good things must come to an end, so here is one of those ends. The songs for this chapter are numerous…there is four of them...first there is **_**I just Wanna Live **_**by Good Charlotte. Then there is **_**I'm Holdin on to love (to save my life).**_** Those two can be interchanged really…if you want to pick one or the other to listen to…the ones that are specifically mentioned in this chapter are **_**Hey Juliet **_**by a band named LMNT – great song from my boy band days…I am a product of the 90's…then the other is **_**When You Tell Me That You Love Me **_**which was featured on the American Idol season 4: showstoppers CD and is sung by the entire ensemble of artists on that CD. I'll try to find all of those for you on my playlist, but if not there will be a link to them on my profile via youtube. So Without further ado…enjoy the last chapter of Truth in Music.**

_BPOV-_

"_This is a huge story. Probably our number one entertainment story of the week has to be the new development in the relationship between the music industry sweethearts Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. The story it appears that Bella won't be a Swan for long. That's right ladies cry your tears now, it appears Bella has done the unthinkable and taken Hollywood's player off the market. The couple was seen out and about the other day, and Bella was sporting quite a rock on her left hand but that's not all she was sporting. Since Bella's return to LA rumors have been circulating regarding her slightly larger midsection than when she dropped off the radar shortly after last year's Grammys. We had a chance to catch up with Ms. Swan in a phone interview and she has __**confirmed**__ those rumors. The famous singer/songwriter is indeed pregnant and by her own account as happy as ever. "It was a blessing in disguise really." She told our reporter. When asked about Edward's take on all of this she told our reporter, "He's been beyond amazing really." The couple suffered a heartbreaking split in January, but you'd never know it now. They haven't yet set an exact date for the wedding, merely scheduling it for after the baby is born in early December, but we here at E! would like to personally extend our best wishes to Bella and Edward and wish them all the happiness in the world…"_ Jake reached up and turned off the TV cutting off the show.

It was nice to be back in Seattle even for a little while, back at the bar. Jake had been able to pull a few strings with his sister to get her husband to loan it to him for a celebration. In two days he and Renesmee would be tying the knot. I was beyond thrilled for them. Jake was like family to me and Ness had become a fast friend, and confidant. The only problem with being well known was exactly that…being well known. We had been able to get the extra security need and would be at the wedding but the rehearsal dinner and reception where out for us, so we decided on throwing a party for them on our own. It was just us and the bar for one whole night, and no one in LA except for Esme and Carlisle knew where we were. It was fantastic, almost like it had been before, except now I could go home to a spectacular house and lie in the arms of a man that I loved. Speaking of which I hoped he had our present with him…I glanced around and the others were over at the bar getting drinks so I pulled Edward aside. "Please tell me you remembered the gift."

"I remembered the gift." He told me with a sweet smile.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes. It's in my pocket."

"Thank you." I said reaching up and kissing his nose.

"You missed." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said with a smile and kissed his lips this time.

"Hey now! None of that!" Jacob yelled from his place behind the bar. I laughed and grabbed Edward's hand and led him back toward the rest of the group. "Ginger Ale on the rocks barkeep." I said slapping my hand on the bar.

"Commin' right up miss." Jacob said twirling the glass a few times before filling it.

"Stop showing off." I said with a giggle.

"What? Me?" He asked offended. "Here you go babe and baby." He said sliding it over to me.

"Thank you." I said taking a sip.

"No thank you guys." Renesmee said from her barstool. "Tonight has been amazing. The dinner was fantastic, and now the bar…"

"And it's not over yet." Alice chirped hopping up to sit on the bar like we used to when we'd hang out after hours. "You haven't opened your presents yet."

"Presents. Alice…you didn't…" Ness started to argue.

Alice cut her off. "It wasn't only me. It was all of us."

"You guys…" Ness looked around at all of us.

"Oh come on just open them…" Rosalie pushed her toward the table where the guys had just placed the gifts.

"Okay…okay…" she said giving up knowing that at this point resistance was futile. She peeled away the wrappings of several packages from Alice and Rose and the others before the table had been cleared. "You guys didn't have to get us so much." She tried to guilt us.

"You're not done." I said smiling.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"I mean you haven't opened ours yet." I said as I handed her the small wrapped package that Edward had handed me.

She opened the small box slowly. "Guys what's this?" she said looking up from the present.

"It's a key?" Jacob said looking over her shoulder.

"I see that dear." She said patiently before turning to me. "What's it a key too?"

"It's a key to the apartment in New York." I explained.

"What?" Renesmee asked breathlessly.

"It's paid for…and we wanted you to have it." I explained to her.

"You can't just give us…" she tried to protest.

"I just did." I stated simply, not giving her any leeway, or at least I thought.

"But you'll be here I can't be in New York." She was trying to put the pieces together. It wasn't only the apartment I was giving her.

I took a deep breath and tried to be serious. "Renesmee I mean this in the most loving way possible. You are _so_ fired." A smile crept across my face before I could help it and a second latter she was in my arms hugging me. I hugged her back as she whispered thank you in my ear and then hugged Edward too. She and Jacob immediately started to make plans to move and I couldn't help but feel so glad to make them that happy.

After a few more moments and some more drinks later we had all started dancing. Each picking a song from the old antique jukebox that sat in the corner. It was Emmet's turn to pick the next song. "No way!" We heard Emmett exclaim a few moments into his selection process.

"What?" Rosalie asked coming over to the jukebox where he was. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"Hand me a quarter." He held at his hand to her and she fished one out of her jeans and handed it to him. I didn't know what the fuss was about until I heard the song that started to play.

_Hey Juliet_

_ Hey Juliet_

"Emmett…I'm…god really?" My beautiful fiancé complained loudly over the music. The rest of the group had several different reactions, but all were slightly embarrassing. Alice was channeling her inner 90's chick and dancing with rose like we did in high school. The look on Edward's face was so priceless though and I couldn't help but laugh as a song from both their pasts played over the speakers. I had totally forgotten that, that particular song was in there, so had everyone else evidentially.

"Aw baby…" I said trying to sooth him, but not letting him escape the dance floor. "Will it make you feel better that I used to know every word to this song?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think I still do."

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it…"

_I think your fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe someday_

_You and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet._

I sang the words by heart. And he looked down at me in amazement his arms still resting on my hips. "You never cease to amaze me you know that. You never told me you listened to my old stuff."

"You never asked." I smirked back at him.

"I guess I never did." He said as he began dancing again. "It wasn't important. It really isn't now. As long as you weren't a groupie…you weren't were you?"

I barked a laugh. "No. Not then anyway."

"That's good." He said kissing my nose.

"I have a question for you though."

"What's that?"

"Was she real?"

"Who?"

"Juliet. Was she real?"

"Yeah she was."

"That whole Romeo thing would have never worked on me."

"Oh really?"

"Really. I prefer the mysterious, bad boy type."

"Oh really."

"Oh yeah. Tall, dark and handsome that's how I like them."

"Good to know." He said with a soft chuckle.

"So did you win her over?" I asked after another moment.

"Huh?" He asked confused. I seemed to have pulled him from his thoughts.

"Juliet." I explained. "Did you use the old Cullen charm…?"

"I did."

"Can't blame her. It worked on me." I said smiling up at him.

"You know what though?"

"What?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have wasted a second on Juliet if I would have known that there would be an angel waiting for me. That one day I would have found you." I loved moments like these with Edward. It was a side that people rarely saw, until recently, the tender side that I loved so dearly. I reached up on my toes and closed the distance between us. His hands explored my body as we kissed and came to rest on my stomach and as the song ended and changed.

I listened to the lyrics of the slow love song and I realized something. I realized even though we had been through so much, we had been through it together. Against the odds we had found each other, lost each other, and found each other again only to be faced with new and scarier challenges. We were embarking on something that was completely nerve-wracking. We were bringing another life into the world, but as long I had Edward…as long as I had the support from the people that I cared most about, everything would be fine. I would be fine. It was all there in that song that was playing over the stereo system. _"I'll make you safe no matter where you are. And bring you everything you asked for, nothing is above me. I'm shining like a candle in the dark. When you tell me that you love me."_ That's what the song said. And it was the truth. The truth was in the music after all. It seemed fitting for us. In music we found ourselves. We had started something amazing, and I found my own confidence. In music we found each other. Without it Edward and I might have never met. And because of music our lives had only just begun.

**End Notes: I still can't believe this is my last one of these for this story. It has been an amazing journey with each of you. I really want to thank all of my readers but especially those of you who have been with me from the start…thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't say it enough to express it! As you know I've been asking for the last few chapters what you guys think of a sequel, well now that you know how it's ended let me know what you think. I'm also thinking about eventually posting some outtakes from this story…so if you want to check those out I suggest putting me on author alert, but it's up to you entirely, and I don't know when those will be done. Well this is it…I hate to say goodbye…so I'm not going to. See you later everyone. TTFN.**

**KATIE**


	49. Prolouge

**A/N: Hi everyone! Did you miss me! I cried a little when I read some of your reviews. You all are so fantastic I couldn't help myself. You see I had time to ponder and I thought I would give you the prologue to what **_**might**_** just be the sequel to Truth in Music, called Love in Music! That's right. You all were so amazing and I didn't get one review telling me to hang it up…so I figured I'd give you the prologue and then you could tell me if I should continue, because I trust each and every one of you. I'm still not sure if I'll plunge right into writing this one. I'm working on some other stories right now so this one might be a while off, but you know how I am…I can't leave it alone for too long. This is just a really short glimpse at the next one so…I hope you guys won't hate me or anything for it. I don't have a song for it because it's so small so…without further ado…Love in Music.**

Prologue

It was my worst fear come to fruition. A nightmare that no one would wish to fulfill. I know that there comes a point in everyone's life when they're forced to face their fears. But what if your fears involved losing the one person that you thought would always be there for you? What if it involved losing the one thing that meant the most to both of you? Wouldn't you do everything in your power to make sure that those fears were never realized?

I heard voices, but they sounded so distant, so far away. I forced myself to stay awake, to stay there in the present, to stay where things were real, even if it meant facing the hard things that life handed me. There was pain, so much pain. I couldn't stand it. I wanted so badly to succumb to the darkness. To drift away to where there would be no more hurt. Then I remembered why I needed to stay. Why I couldn't just give up. Why I needed to fight. Edward. Edward and our baby. I couldn't give up for them, but it was so hard. I fought against my heavy lids. I fought them, but I was losing. Every blink I struggled to open them once more. I heard the voices again. I shouted for them now. I shouted for help.

"Oh God, you're pregnant." I felt hands on me. The door opened and I felt someone grab my hand and press against my side. "Ma'am hold on. There's help on the way." I heard the person say, I knew that they were standing right there with me but they still sounded far away. I was losing it. I was losing the battle. "Oh my god." I heard them again. "You're Bella Swan. Help!" He yelled then. "Help over here. Hurry!" he yelled again. "Please hold on. Please!" Then everything went black.


End file.
